Parce que rien n'a changé
by Ketchupee
Summary: Depuis trois ans, le seigneur noir à été défait. La vie a repris son cours mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est grise et fade! Alors non, non je ne veux pas croire que lui aussi soit devenu pale et sans intérêt. Il ne doit pas avoir changé, il n'en a pas le droit.
1. premier échange

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Moiiii… Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment je vais dire… J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment je vais faire évoluer tout ça, je ne sais même pas si ils finiront ensembles… (Indécise, moi ? naaaan… Mais conseillez-moi par review, si vous avez des préférences itou itou). Bon j'avoue que j'ai déjà une petiote idée

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire avec une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA :** Cette fic se base sur des scènes du film Harry Potter 7, certain éléments ne sont pas dans le livre (enfin je crois, j'avoue que ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas lu et que film et bouquin commencent à se mélanger un peu dans ma tête…). Bref, un petit délire qui a commencé à se jouer dans ma tête dans la salle de cinéma devant, devinez quoi… Harry Potter 7 partie 2 ! Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Ah…

Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas de Béta lecteur/trice, correcteur/trice, si ça vous intéresse, laissez moi votre mail par message ou review.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 1- Premier échange

La lettre a été apportée par un hibou gris à l'aire morose.

Il tapa pendant dix bonnes minutes à la fenêtre avant qu'Harry ne finisse par se lever et lui ouvrir. Pour le punir de l'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, l'oiseau le gratifia d'une belle morsure à l'index avant de lâcher l'enveloppe blanche à ses pieds et de repartir aussi vite que possible. Le jeune homme ramassa la lettre et la retourna plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. L'inscription « Mr Potter » suivie de son adresse était tracée d'une belle écriture manuscrite à l'encre noire, se terminant par de jolies boucles en fin de mot. Une lettre de fan ? Il en avait reçu des tas après avoir vaincu Voldemort mais la mode était passée depuis un moment…

Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et retira le papier plié en quatre qui était glissé dedans.

_Mr Potter,_

_Cela va maintenant faire trois ans, trois ans que vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort certaine. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous avez brusquement choisit de me défendre devant le tribunal qui jugeait tous les anciens partisans mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, je vous dois la vie. Votre plaidoyer sur « l'impossibilité des fils de mangemorts à se rebeller contre leur éducation et les fondements de leur vie » était très bien écrit et très touchant, vu la réaction d'une grande partie du public présent. Je pense quand même, navré de vous le dire, que c'est votre célébrité qui a fait définitivement pencher la balance en votre faveur et donc de la notre, fils de mangemorts. Mais au fond cela importe peu. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'un Malfoy de remercier ou s'excuser, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, et il m'aura fallu trois longues années pour réussir à écrire ces mots. Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de vivre et d'éviter la sentence qu'ont du subir mes défunts parents. Merci pour Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et tous les autres._

_Je dois également vous remercier pour autre chose. Lorsque vous cherchiez un horcruxe dans la salle sur demande et que je suis arrivé avec deux autre partisans (je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce terme, nous n'étions que de pauvres « fils de mangemorts incapables de se rebeller » mais il faut quand même voir la vérité en face c'est un sortilège interdit qui a été utilisé pour mettre le feu, et sciemment), nous étions venu pour vous empêcher d'arriver à vos fin et même vous tuer si possible. Mais lorsque vous et vos deux inséparables amis (je sais qu'ils sont mariés à présent, mais ne me demandez pas de les féliciter, je fais déjà asse d'effort sur l'écriture de cette lettre) avez pu sortir de la pièce en flamme, plutôt que de vous enfuir aussi vite que possible, vous êtes revenu en arrière et avez refusé de nous laisser mourir. Un stupide geste héroïque typique pour un Griffondor, mais le soulagement que j'ai ressenti alors que vous me hissiez sur votre balai ainsi que cette immense gratitude n'ont pas été inventés. J'ai été lâche en suivant mes parents, en acceptant le joug du seigneur noir, en fuyant sans un mot alors que vous veniez de m'arracher aux flammes, en avançant pour rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts tandis que tout le mode vous croyait mort dans les bras de ce géant d'Hagrid… La liste est suffisamment longue ou faut-il que j'en rajoute ?_

_Non, inutile de continuer l'étalage de ces propos inutiles._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

La lettre s'arrêtait brusquement, comme s'il l'auteur s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il parlait trop. Harry esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le piaf de cet imbécile de Malfoy était déjà reparti, c'est donc qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Et bien il allait avoir une surprise.

Déterminé, Harry s'assit devant son secrétaire et mâchonna le bout de sa plume. Soudain ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il commença à écrire.

Draco leva la tête vers la fenêtre, surpris. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à une heure pareille ? Une petite chouette cendrée était posée sur le rebord et le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté et ses gros yeux jaunes fixés sur lui. Le jeune homme se leva, ouvrit à l'oiseau et pris la lettre qu'il tenait. A son plus grand étonnement, l'animal ne partit pas et rejoignit Denaï, son hibou, en haut d'une armoire. Il les regarda se donner quelques coups de bec avant que l'intruse s'éloigne un peu, gonflant ses plumes avec un air outré. Son regard redescendit sur la lettre qu'il tenait. « Malfoy-qui-a-décidé-de-devenir-un-gentleman » lu-il en haussant les sourcils. L'envie de lancer le bout de papier dans les flammes fut fort mais la curiosité l'emporta. Ses sourcils se haussèrent encore plus haut alors qu'il commençait la lecture.

_Malfoy,_

_Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? Et aucune insulte dans ta lettre ! Je suis choqué. Et presque déçu. Tu es devenu aussi plat, gris et inintéressant que les hommes en costard sombre que je croise tous les jours en montant à l'étage des Aurors du ministère ? Avant tu étais fier d'être le rival, l'ennemi juré du pauvre petit « survivant » que j'étais. Maintenant tu me respecte ? Quelle blague ! C'est toi qui m'appelais Potty, Le Balafré, qui m'insultais dès que tu me croisais et faisais tout pour me pourrir la vie. On passait notre temps à se taper sur la gueule -excuse l'expression qui va peut être te paraitre vulgaire pour ta nouvelle petite vie de bon gentleman-, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Une seule petite pique dans ta lettre, et encore, joliment camouflée et très polie._

_Ça y est, je sais ! C'est parce qu'un Malfoy a horreur d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un c'est ça ? Alors laisse moi te rassurer, tu ne me dois rien Malfoy. C'est plutôt le contraire. Tu as surement entendu la jolie petite histoire comme quoi, si j'ai pu battre Voldie, c'est parce que la baguette de Sureau m'était destinée depuis le moment où j'avais survécu. Un truc débile d' «élu », encore et toujours. Et bien ce sont des foutaises, des grosses conneries. La baguette appartient à celui qui a défait -j'ai bien dit défait, pas tué- son précédent possesseur. Elle appartenait à Albus Dumbledore. Severus l'a tué, donc le maître des ténèbres l'a tué ensuite pour prendre le contrôle de la baguette. Pas de bol, la baguette n'avait pas reconnu Severus comme possesseur puisque c'est toi, mon cher Malfoy, qui avait désarmé notre ancien directeur. Eh oui… c'était toi le maître de la baguette la plus puissante au monde ! Je dis bien « était » parce que c'est moi qui t'ai désarmé dans ton lugubre petit manoir. Et pouf ! J'étais le maître de la baguette. Attention, je te vois venir Malfoy, pas la peine d'essayer de m'attaquer pour être le sorcier le plus fort de l'univers, je l'ai jetée cette baguette, comme j'ai jeté les souvenir de cette nuit là, come j'ai jeté toutes les lettres de fans que j'ai reçu, comme j'ai jeté la proposition de devenir directeur de Poudlard, comme je jette des pétales d'orchidées sur la tombe de Fred dès que je me rends là où il est enterré. Il adorait les orchidées, tu sais. C'était un de ses côtés simple et calme derrière son excentricité. Mais je suppose que t'en a rien à faire, c'est un Weasley._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que ta dette de la salle sur demande est effacée. Sans ta « lâcheté » qui t'a empêché de tuer Albus, Voldie t'aurait tué, toi et non Severus, et serait devenu imbattable avec cette fichue baguette._

_Ensuite sache que c'est ta mère qui a été envoyée vérifier que j'étais bien mort, dans la forêt interdite. Hors elle s'inquiétait pour toi au point d'en oublier sa prétendue loyauté envers le mage noir. Quand je lui ai murmuré que tu étais en vie, elle a mentit à son maître. Cette action n'a pas racheté son passé de mangemort, mais la moindre des choses était que je sauve son fils à qui je devais, indirectement, la vie. C'est bon, soulagé ? Tu ne me dois rien Malfoy. Et attends, je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te faire te rengorger comme tu sais bien le faire (j'imagine déjà ton air supérieur et méprisant). Tu m'avais reconnu dans le manoir, je le sais très bien. Et tu ne m'as pas dénoncé. J'ai été au moins aussi surpris à ce moment que toi au tribunal en me voyant arriver._

_Finalement ça fait 3-2 pour toi la fouine. Alors arrête avec tes prétendues lettres d'excuses, j'y crois pas une seconde. Je ne veux pas y croire. Tu ne peux pas avoir changé à ce point. Tu dois toujours être ce gros connard contre qui je pestais juste pour passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Pour une fois dans ta vie, soit sympa avec moi, dit moi que c'était une mauvaise blague et que t'as pas changé. _

_Potter_

_Le Balafré_

_Potty_

_Aller, cherche, je suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux._

_PS : Ton imbécile de piaf m'a mordu. Apprend lui à se tenir correctement ! Regarde ma petite Archimède, elle au moins elle est bien dressée. Je suis sur qu'elle attend que tu répondes, sagement à coté de toi. Le tien s'est barré après m'avoir laissé cette charmante blessure._

Voili voilouuu : ). L'inspiration était au rendez-vous donc ça n'a pas été bien dur de boucler ce chapitre. Prions pour que ce soit pareil pour la suite. D'ailleurs, une petite review, ça motive toujours vous savez… ^^ Bonne continuation à tous !


	2. Chouette chiante et Autres Emmerdements

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA :** Deuxième chapitre. Hahaha l'aventure ne fait que commencer 8)… Au fait ! HP 4 passait à la télé ce soir. Je crois que je suis sacrément atteinte… Qui d'autre que moi crie dès que la gueule de Draco apparaît à l'écran ? Je l'ai même reconnu dans un plan hyper large de la grande salle ! …Comment ça je ne devrais pas m'en vanter ?

Plus sérieusement, je tiens à vous remercier, parce que 4 review, 5 mises en alerte, 1 mise en auteur favori et 1 en histoire favorite, pour un premier chapitre de première fic, ça fait super plaisir. Vous auriez vu ma tronche quand j'ai vu ça… Je vais tout donner pour que la suite vous plaise :) ! (Ha ha ha… j'ai la trouille que vous soyez déçus T.T)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

.uUuUu.

Chapitre 2 – chouette chiante et autres emmerdements

Draco s'assit lourdement sur la chaise de son bureau en acajou et porta une des ses mains à sa tempe. Sourcils froncé, il relut la lettre pour la troisième fois. Une seule explication lui venait à l'esprit : Potter était fou. Enfin ça, il l'avait toujours su, mais là il en avait vraiment la preuve. La guerre contre le maître des ténèbres lui avait certainement bousillé le cerveau plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avec un soupir, il laissa la lettre sur son bureau et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Tu t'appelles Archimède, c'est ça ? Allez dégage, je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à des provocations dans ce genre. »

La chouette fixa Draco de ses gros yeux jaunes pendant quelques secondes puis gonfla ses plumes, rentra sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle lâcha un petit hululement et arrêta de bouger. Interdit, Le blond la regarda faire puis éclata de rire.

« Tel sorcier, tel piaf, c'est ça ? Et bien reste ici si ça te chante, je m'en fiche. »

Il referma la fenêtre et tira les lourds rideaux gris-argenté. Pas question de tomber dans ce petit jeu idiot ! Comme tous les soirs, il passa par la salle d'eau dans laquelle il resta exactement quatre minutes et trente-six secondes, puis il sortit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et descendit à l'étage du dessous pour lancer un sort de protection sur la porte d'entrée. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment peur de se faire attaquer, la guerre était finie, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait gardé. Et puis, avec le nombre de personnes qui considéraient qu'il aurait du mourir pour ses actes et qui en voulaient encore à sa vie, on était jamais trop prudent. Il remonta, éteignant toutes les lumières d'un coup de baguette et se glissa dans son lit. En entendant des grattements de griffes contre son armoire, il grogna.

« Eh, le piaf ! Si tu m'empêche de dormir ou si tu bousilles mes meubles, la réponse à la lettre de ton maître, ce sera toi, morte dans un sac en papier, c'est clair ? »

Les bruits cessèrent et, avec un sourire satisfait, Draco remonta sa couverture sur son torse.

.oOoOo.

Le travail au ministère n'avait jamais été passionnant mais certaines journées étaient vraiment, vraiment pénible, pensa Malfoy et cachetant une énième lettre pour il ne savait quelle histoire d'artefact enchanté lâché dans un quartier moldu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre magique qui se trouvait derrière lui et soupira. Le préposé à la météo devait avoir décidé de mettre tout le monde de mauvaise humeur, sinon pourquoi choisir de gros nuages noirs plutôt qu'un beau soleil printanier ? Soit disant pour ne pas être en opposition totale avec le temps réel de Londres… Une grise après-midi d'automne. C'était moche.

Draco fit claquer ses ongles sur la table avec un air profondément ennuyé et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait volontairement laissé les murs de la petite pièce qu'il occupait totalement blancs. Certains de ses collèges tapissaient les leurs de photos de familles débordantes de mièvrerie, affichant les visages profondément niais de gamins encore en couche culotte. Ridicule et inutile. De toute façon, lui, il n'avait pas de photo de famille à accrocher. Elles avaient presque toutes brulés dans l'incendie de son manoir, après la chute du seigneur noir, et sous les cris de joie des personnes responsables, soit des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il n'avait pu sauver in extremis que quelques objets sans réelle importance qui étaient devenu très chers à son cœur. Un foulard de sa mère -qui portait encore son odeur, donc impossible à laver-, un anneau en forme de serpent, la photo de famille de ses 14 ans. Celle où son père avait l'air fier est joyeux et où sa mère souriait presque imperceptiblement à l'objectif, la main posée sur son épaule de gamin encore trop immature pour comprendre se qui se passe exactement. Encore trop jeune pour voir qu'en se réjouissant du retour d'un mage noir, sa famille allait droit dans le mur.

De toute façon, accrocher une photo de mangemorts décédés sur un mur du ministère n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, peut importe qu'ils aient été avant tout ses parents. La photo resterait donc enfermée dans son secrétaire et lui continuerait à faire tous les efforts du monde pour obtenir la confiance de ses patrons et essayer de quitter ce job si bas dans la hiérarchie et si indigne de ses capacités et de son efficacité au travail.

Il leva la tête lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

« Oui.

Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un air hésitant. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils en le reconnaissant comme étant un des préposé à la sécurité et donc dont la place n'était pas du tout dans son bureau.

-M. Malfoy… Heu… Je… Excusez-moi de vous déranger…

Celui-ci le fixa quelques seconde d'un air froid et indifférent puis il lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à entrer.

-Que voulez vous M. Lay… Mayton ? Demanda-t'il en essayant de se souvenir du nom qu'il voyait inscrit sur son badge tous les matins en arrivant.

-Hayton, monsieur. Pour tout vous dire… En fait…

Le pauvre jeune homme avait l'air de se liquéfier sous le regard glacé qui le scrutait. Il tordit nerveusement ses mains avant que Draco, lassé, l'interrompe.

-Ecoutez M. Hayton, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Si vous pouviez dire ce que vous avez à dire, ce serait très appréciable, lâcha-il avec un air supérieur.

-Oui monsieur. Excusez-moi monsieur. Bafouilla le gardien avec un air gêné. C'est une chouette qui apporte un message pour vous. Mais la lettre semble déjà avoir été ouverte par quelqu'un, monsieur. Et elle est mouillée, il ne semble pas y avoir de sort de protection…

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils.

-Où sont cet oiseau et sa lettre ?

Hayton, Billy de son prénom, sortit de la pièce pour faire signe à quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, attendait dehors. Un autre membre de la sécurité entra, plus vieux et musclé que le premier, mais à l'air tout aussi incompétent. Il tenait une cage dans laquelle une chouette était immobile, sûrement à cause d'un sort de glue sur ses pattes et ses ailes. Une lettre semblait coincée entre ses griffes fermement serrées. Elle était plutôt petite, d'un gris cendré et fixait Malfoy de ses grands yeux jaunes. Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit hululement satisfait.

Une légère lueur d'énervement passa dans les yeux du blond puis il se pinça l'arête du nez, ses sourcils se perdant dans les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son front.

-Je vous remercie messieurs, je sais qui est cet oiseau et je connais cette lettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, libérez-la et ayez la gentillesse de me laisser finir mon travail.

Les deux gardes ne se firent pas prier et le plus âgé agita maladroitement sa baguette. Draco se prit a espérer qu'il loupe son sort et fasse exploser la cage et son occupante mais malheureusement il semblait l'avoir légèrement sous-estimé. L'oiseau libéré s'envola prestement et se mis à tournoyer au dessus de la tête de sa cible. Au moment où les deux hommes sortaient en referment la porte, il lâcha la lettre humide et déchirée à l'angle sur le bureau impeccable de Malfoy et se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, à quelques pas de là.

« Tu cherches vraiment la merde, toi… » Grommela le blond en suivant Archimède des yeux.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'envola de nouveau, plongea sur le bureau pour attraper le morceau de papier et le relâcha, cette fois ci, sur les genoux de Draco.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle s'écroulait au sol, touchée en plein vol par un _petrificus totalus_ tandis que son agresseur agitait négligemment sa baguette, semblant hésiter entre la carboniser tout de suite ou lui arracher d'abord les plumes une à une.

Finalement il lâcha un soupir et sortit un papier d'un de ses tiroirs, le parcourant rapidement du doigt.

« Potter…Potter… Lut-il à voix haute. Ah ! Ici… Directeur du bureau des Aurors. Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens. » Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit où était tombé l'oiseau, il continua. « Pas sûr que me débarrasser du piaf chéri d'un de mes supérieurs soit une très bonne idée pour monter en grade… »

Avec un air profondément déçu, il se leva, attrapa l'oiseau par le bout de son aile ouverte et la lettre de l'autre main, puis sortit de son bureau.

Tenant ses fardeaux comme on tiendrait un mouchoir sale et ignorant les regards surpris qui le suivaient, il rejoignit un ascenseur. Une main fine appuya sur le bouton pour lui. Les yeux de Draco s'attardèrent sur la bague énorme qui ornait un des doigts. Un gros diamant était entouré d'une multitude de petites pierres colorés qui cherchaient de toute évidence à imiter les pétales d'une fleur autour de son cœur. Le summum du kitch. Et certainement du toc en plus, pensa-il avec une grimace moqueuse.

« Tout va bien M. Malfoy ?

-Certainement Mme Finnlay, répondit le blond en se retournant avec un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage. Comme vous le voyez, je me débarrasse juste de quelques objets encombrants. Après tout, c'est bien normal que les déchets rejoignent leur déchetterie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne laissant pas à sa collègue le temps de répondre, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et d'un coup de coude, il appuya sur le petit bouton doré qui juxtaposait une plaque où les mots _« Bureaux des Aurors – Bureau du ministre de la magie »_ s'étalaient orgueilleusement.

Avec une série d'à-coups, l'appareil se mis en marche, prenant petit à petit de la vitesse. Draco s'adossa à la paroi et échangea un regard avec son propre reflet dans le miroir. Habitué au bringuebalement des ascenseurs du ministère, il s'était bien calé dans un angle, ses mains prises ne lui permettant pas de se tenir autrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les portes s'écartèrent sur un long couloir large et lumineux. Les portes des différents bureaux étaient presque toutes ouvertes et certains employés se parlaient de l'un à l'autre. Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur en même temps que toutes les notes de service voletant dans l'habitacle, deux autres personnes prirent sa place sans se soucier de lui, trop occupées à rire ensemble d'une quelconque blague personnelle. « Au moins, il y en a qui s'amusent au ministère » grommela Malfoy avec une grimace sur les lèvres.

Mais une voix qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien le coupa et il tourna la tête pour essayer de déterminer d'où elle venait.

« Demon, Hawlker, Schant, vous y allez. Si vous n'êtes pas rentrés d'ici deux heures et que vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie, j'envoie du renfort. En cas de problème joignez-nous le plus vite possible. Cet homme à l'air complètement fou, il n'aura aucun problème à utiliser la magie devant des moldus. Vous devez absolument éviter ça. Les sorts d'_oubliette_ ne sont que le dernier recourt, c'est clair ? »

Les instructions qui venaient d'être données étaient claires, nettes et précises. Le ton utilisé n'acceptait aucune remarque ni contradiction. Mais la voix reprit, plus douce, cette fois ci.

« Faites attention à vous les gars, j'ai horreur d'enterrer les membres de mes unités.

-On est des pro patron.» répondit un homme, et rien qu'au ton utilisé, Draco pouvait deviner le sourire confiant qui devait étirer ses lèvres.

Puis trois hommes sortirent du bureau du fond, traversant le couloir d'un pas rapide. Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus d'une tenue de combat magique en cuir brun renforcé de sortilèges de protection. Au centre, un homme qui, d'après ses rides et ses cheveux poivre et sel, devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, agitait sa baguette d'un air préoccupé, ses sourcils broussailleux se rejoignant presque à l'endroit où des plis se formaient sur son front. Il ne semblait pas vraiment regarder devant lui et était perdu dans ses réflexions, sûrement en train d'établir un plan de bataille. Le stratège de la bande sans aucun doute, celui qui jaugeait le terrain et les forces ennemies en quelques secondes et donnait immédiatement les ordres pour contrer toute offensive. Pas forcement le plus fort mais le plus respecté. A sa droite se tenait un –très- grand jeune homme à la peau noire et dont les cheveux étaient tressés contre son crâne. Le visage ouvert et jovial malgré la mission qui l'attendait, il souriait en dévoilant ses grandes dents blanches et saluait de la main tous les gens dont les portes de bureau étaient ouvertes. Le dernier, un peu moins grand mais aussi bien bâti que le second était en train de resserrer une de ses protections de poignet. Ses cheveux châtains mi-long étaient attachés en arrière et faisait donc un petit épi qui se balançait à chacun de ses pas. Au moment où ils étaient passés devant Draco, il avait relevé la tête et l'avait fixé de ses prunelles totalement noires. Il avait sourit, moqueur, en voyant ce que le blond tenait à bout de bras.

Celui-ci s'était brusquement sentit très con et avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce type. Puis il avait rejoint le bureau d'où ils étaient sortis.

Leur patron, tête baissée sur son bureau et sourcils froncés, était en train de lire un document tout en mordillant le bout de sa plume. Ses cheveux brun en bataille retombaient pêle-mêle sur son front et en attendant quelqu'un entrer, il se redressa. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Tu peux fermer la bouche Potter, je ne parle pas le langage des poissons rouge… Lâcha Draco froidement.

L'intéressé se reprit immédiatement et se redressa. Mais il eu beau se tenir le plus droit possible, quand le blond s'approcha pour déposer son fardeau sur sa table, il se rendit bien compte qu'il faisait toujours une bonne tête de moins.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir M. Malfoy dans mon humble bureau ?

-Tu vois bien Potter, fit Draco en désignant la chouette et sa lettre, je déteste que les affaires des autres soient éparpillées dans mon espace personnel.

Puis il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et siffla ironiquement.

-Humble ? Plutôt pas mal pour un bureau du ministère je trouve… Mais c'est vrai que ton égo doit être un peu à l'étroit ici.

Il resta silencieux une seconde avant de continuer d'une voix trainante.

-Au fait, ça fait quoi de diriger des Aurors bien plus âgés et expérimentés que toi ? Pas trop décevant comme boulot ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry et il s'assit négligemment sur sa chaise tout en libérant Archimède du sortilège qui l'emprisonnait d'un coup de baguette discret.

-Je pourrais presque croire que tu es jaloux… Murmura-t-il avec un ton un peu insolent.

-Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Répliqua Malfoy en imitant son sourire.

Puis il se retourna sans un mot et s'éloigna. Sa démarche était toujours la même. Comme quand il se pavanait dans Poudlard avec son insigne de préfet, tête haute, l'air assuré et fier de lui.

Un rire franc le fit s'arrêter à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu n'as pas changé du tout en fait.

Draco se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude de son rival. L'énervement qu'il sentait poindre en voyant ce sourire amusé et satisfait ne s'était pas amoindri depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé à l'école, il avait toujours aussi envie de le lui faire avaler.

Avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, il tendit le bras et appela la chouette qui vint se poser sur son bras. C'était ce que voulait Potter depuis le début, mais qu'importe. Une réponse bien salée lui rabattrait son caquet. Puis il se retourna et sortit du bureau sans un mot, sentant que derrière lui, le sourire de Potter s'était encore élargi. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Apparemment, tout l'étage s'était brusquement sentit le besoin de s'approcher du bureau du chez des Aurors et une multitude de regards étonnés, mécontents voire même haineux suivirent Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'ascenseur.

-Quel culot ! Venir manquer de respect au patron dans son propre bureau !

-Et vous avez vu son air méprisant et hautain ? Le même que son père…

-Ce type ne devrait pas travailler au ministère, quelle honte !

-Hum, hum, toussa Harry en passant la tête hors de son bureau. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une pause commérage… Puis il regarda avec un air sévère tous les employés se dépêcher de retourner à leurs travaux respectifs tête baissée comme des enfants pris en faute. Personne n'avait envie de déplaire au grand Harry Potter.

.oOoOo.

Malfoy referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le petit avion en papier qui voletait irrégulièrement autour de sa table. Après l'avoir attrapé, il le déplia et lu la note de service qui y était inscrite.

_« Monsieur Demett partant à la retraite dans moins d'un mois, le conseil administratif à délibéré pour savoir qui prendrait sa place comme chef de bureau. Une réunion aura lieu le 16 octobre à 15h dans la salle N26 pour vous faire savoir le résultat de ces délibérations._

_Cordialement, Hannah Abbot, secrétaire du bureau des affaires moldues »_

Draco jura. Une réunion importante allait avoir lieu et on ne le prévenait qu'avec une note de service, cinq minutes avant le début ! C'était forcement fait exprès. On voulait encore l'éloigner. Il soupira et sortit rapidement de son bureau, s'orientant sans problème dans le dédale des couloirs. Au moins, la bonne nouvelle c'est que c'était surement lui qui allait succéder à M. Demett. En tout cas c'était ce que le vieil homme semblait souhaiter. C'était un des rares a apprécier Draco pour son travail sans se formaliser sur ses origines et sa famille.

La porte en bois de la N26 était fermée et elle grinça désagréablement lorsqu'elle fut poussée. Tout le monde était déjà assis, discutant par petits groupes en attendant que la réunion ne commence. Personne ne fit attention au nouvel arrivant qui s'installa à la dernière place libre, légèrement séparée des autres.

Avec un toussotement, une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'année se leva, ramenant le silence dans la salle.

-Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle de sa voix monocorde et soporifique. S'en suivit ensuite un long discourt de circonstance sur le départ de l'employé que Draco fit semblant d'écouter avec intérêt.

Finalement, au bout de dix longues minutes, l'attention de l'assemblée monta d'un cran.

-Et donc, après études de vos travaux, nous avons décidé que le successeur comme chef de bureau sera M. Seamus Finnigan.

Celui-ci sourit, visiblement aussi surprit que ravi tandis que toutes les personnes présentes applaudissaient. Enfin presque toutes, un blond redressa la tête avec un bruit de gorge indiquant clairement le mépris qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette décision. Immédiatement, il fut cerné de regards froids.

-M. Malfoy, commença la brune chargée de cette réunion, auriez-vous quelque chose à y redire ?

-Absolument pas Madame, félicitation M. Finnigan, siffla Draco, lèvres serrées.

-La réunion est donc terminée.

Tous se levèrent, dévisageant encore Draco d'un regard mauvais et il quitta la salle à grand pas. Il claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui et posa ses paumes sur la table laquée où s'entassaient des dossiers qu'il devrait encore traiter avant la fin de la journée. Il reprit son calme et un visage impassible en quelques secondes et se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que le ministère laisserait quelqu'un nommé Malfoy monter en grade ? Il était las de cette guerre continuelle pour avoir le droit de vivre normalement, comme tous les autres, dans une société qui ne l'acceptait pas en montrant les dents.

Un hululement attira son attention et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Au moins, il pourrait se défouler sur Potter ce soir.

.uUuUu.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre :) !

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, je réponds aux reviews du premier chapitre très rapidement !

Mais bon, je dois quand même vous dire que je n'aurais pas internet pendant un moment puisque je pars en vacances dans deux jours. Je me suis boostée pour terminer ce chapitre avant mon départ ^^. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire aussi vite pour la suite sachant que j'ai du boulot pour la rentrée et qu'ensuite, une fois que les cours reprendront, le travail sera la grosse priorité… mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Parce que rien n'a changé n'est pas fini et je ne compte pas le laisser en plan !

PS : Toujours pas de Béta-correcteur T3T…


	3. Vide et surfaces blanches

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Troisième chapitre. Et dire que généralement, je m'arrête après le premier ou le deuxième parce que j'en ai marre et ai d'autres idées à développer… Je ne compte même plus le nombre d'embryons de fictions que j'ai sur mon disque dur.

Merci à ma béta, Cath (que je vais maintenant surnommer « Cath-qui-corrige-plus-vite-que-son-ombre »… Si si ! )

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 - Vide et surfaces blanches

Une fois rentré chez lui, Draco retira ses chaussures et, avec un soupir soulagé, se laissa tomber sur son canapé, laissant tomber par la même occasion les bonnes manières Malfoyiennes. Il posa sa tête sur un accoudoir et passa ses jambes au-dessus de l'autre. Après avoir agité sa baguette, une bouteille de cristal sortit de la commode ancienne qui trônait au milieu du salon pour servir une liqueur tout aussi ancienne dans un verre joliment sculpté.

Draco l'attrapa quand il arriva à hauteur de sa main et se redressa suffisamment pour boire une gorgée. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à avoir un elfe de maison. La magie suffisait largement d'après lui et, de plus, il ne supportait plus de sentir une présence furtive mais omniprésente dans sa propre maison. Cela l'angoissait outre mesure, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une de ces ignobles créatures ?

Un demi-verre plus tard, il se redressa et, décidant qu'il n'avait pas faim, préféra aller se glisser sous une bonne douche brulante, autre manière presque aussi efficace que l'alcool pour le détendre.

Archimède avait attendu pendant tout ce temps, perchée d'abord sur un portemanteau puis sur le coin de l'armoire en bois de cèdre dans la chambre du blond. Elle avait fait preuve de toute la patience dont une chouette peut être dotée, en particulier lorsque Denaï, le hibou gis, avait tenté de la chasser à coup de bec et de serres. On peut donc comprendre, qu'excédée lorsqu'elle vit Draco sortir de la salle d'eau en ayant l'air d'avoir totalement oublié une certaine lettre qu'il devait écrire, elle vit rouge et plongea sur lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Le jeune homme en revanche, n'apprécia que moyennement que l'animal se permette de telles actions -surtout qu'elle venait de décoiffer ses beaux cheveux blonds qu'il avait soigneusement peignés- et la pétrifia pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Le bruit sourd de sa chute résonna dans la pièce.

« Tu es vraiment mal éduquée toi. Comme ton maître en fait, ça ne m'étonne guère… Tu as la même capacité à agir inconsidérément et à t'attirer des ennuis. » Remarqua Malfoy en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Puis il sortit sa plume préférée, l'examina soigneusement, vérifiant qu'elle était toujours en parfait état, puis la trempa dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

_Potter,_

_Ta chouette à été drôlement bien dressée pour emmerder ceux qui ne répondent pas immédiatement à tes lettres. Méfies-toi quand même, si je ne lui ai jeté que des sortilèges de stupéfixion, certains pourraient être moins tolérants. _

_J'avoue avoir été étonné par ta réponse. Je pensais que ta petite personne se satisferait et se rengorgerait de ma lettre sans chercher à aller plus loin. Je t'avais surestimé de toute évidence, tu as l'air d'être resté le gamin insupportable et immature que je connaissais, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point (c'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs), voir que tout n'a pas changé est quelque chose de rassurant. Mais dois-je comprendre que le courageux petit Potter aurait peur de la vie d'adulte ? Peur de ne plus avoir l'impression que sa vie est une voie tracée à l'avance sans qu'on ne puisse rien ou n'ait rien à décider ?_

_Pourtant il y en a eu des changements. Tu es devenu directeur principal du bureau des Aurors. Pas mal… Enfin ça le serait si tu avais atteint ce poste par ton talent et ton expérience et non parce que tu es « l'élu ». Avoue que c'est plutôt sympa, toutes les portes te sont ouvertes maintenant. Tu pourrais même devenir ministre de la magie si tu le souhaitais, j'en suis sûr. Pendant ce temps là, ceux que tu as sauvé du billard (comprend par là Askaban ou le baiser du détraqueur) et dont le nom est haï sont relégués aux postes les plus ingrats et rejetés de la société. Certain en viennent même à se demander pourquoi tu les as aidés, si ça en vaut vraiment la peine._

_Mais laissons cette note sombre qui ternirait ton blason de « sauveur sans peur et sans reproche qui pardonne même les méchants ». Ne rigole pas de cette formulation ridicule, je l'ai lu dans une de ces feuille de chou qui adore parler de toi (c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne lis plus les journaux populaires). N'oublie pas de féliciter ton ami Seamus Finnigan car, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, il vient d'avoir une jolie promotion. Bon, soyons sincère, il n'est pas celui qui la mérite le plus, mais être un ami du héros du monde magique, ça fait bien souvent pencher la balance du bon côté._

_Enfin bref, pour parfaire l'image de type-qui-se-prend-pour-un-gentleman que tu as de moi, je vais pousser le vice à m'intéresser à ta petite personne. La célébrité n'est pas trop dure à supporter ? Et les femmes qui sont prêtes à tous pour croiser ton regard une seule petite seconde, pas trop étouffantes ? Je suppose que ta belette de petite amie (excuse l'expression, je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette peste) ne doit pas apprécier outre mesure._

_Malfoy_

Après une petite hésitation, Draco avait signé. Sa lettre n'était pas aussi cassante et sèche qu'elle aurait pu être quelques années plus tôt et il en conclu qu'il avait sans doute un peu muri. Ou sinon c'était qu'il avait perdu de son légendaire répondant. Il se renversa sur son siège en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Les joutes verbales qu'il avait eues avec Potter étaient célèbres à Poudlard. Les serpentards en étaient très friands à l'époque, d'autant plus que c'était souvent lui qui avait le dernier mot, démontrant ainsi la supériorité des verts et argent sur les rouges et or. Le griffondor et lui étaient connus comme deux rivaux éternels, constamment à se lancer des défis pour voir qui était le plus courageux, fort, malin et surtout doué en vol. Sur ce dernier point, Potter s'était imposé et Draco lui en avait voulu pendant longtemps pour l'avoir ridiculisé en deuxième année alors qu'il avait le balais le plus récent et cher du marché.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles. Cela semblait tellement loin, tellement tranquille et calme. Son passage à Poudlard avait certainement été un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, même s'il avait été écourté et chamboulé par la guerre.

Il cacheta la lettre et la tendit à Archimède après avoir désenchantée l'animal. Celui-ci l'attrapa avec son bec et s'envola prestement, semblant prendre en considération la possibilité de se prendre un autre sortilège si elle tardait trop. Elle s'élança au dehors par la fenêtre ouverte et s'éloigna en quelques battements d'ailes. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres et de grosses gouttes de pluies grésillaient sur les lampadaires. Les ombres des quelques arbres qui rendaient la ville plus supportable s'étiraient au sol et chacun se dépêchait, fuyant la nuit et le froid pour rejoindre un chez-soi chaleureux et rassurant.

La plus haute fenêtre de la maison d'Harry était ouverte mais la chouette cendrée préféra se poster devant celle qui donnait sur la chambre de son maître. À peine eut-elle fait claquer son bec contre la vitre que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la chaleur de l'intérieur.

Potter attrapa la lettre et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Il tripota quelques instants l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir et de se plonger dans sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il laissait tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir, ses bras écartés couvrant toute la largeur du lit.

Le vent fit claquer la fenêtre encore ouverte et un courant d'air froid glissa dans la chambre d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. Il se leva et sortit la tête dehors, inspirant l'air lourd, humide et chaud des soirées orageuses. Le feuillage des grands peupliers du parc municipal était agité de soubresauts. Les branches se secouaient et gémissaient au rythme des rafales. Des gouttes roulant sur les verres de ses lunettes interrompirent le jeune homme dans sa contemplation et il renversa la tête en arrière, appréciant le contact de la pluie sur son visage.

Une goutte glacée glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale le ramena à la réalité et il frissonna, secouant ses cheveux mouillés. Il referma la fenêtre et enroula une serviette autour de sa tête avant de s'asseoir devant sa table, la lettre entre les doigts.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu n'as pas totalement perdu de ton répondant, je suis rassuré sur ce point là. Apprend également que si le ministre (dont je n'ai aucune envie de prendre la place) à une très haute estime de moi, les aurors les plus talentueux ne m'ont pas accepté comme leur chef aussi facilement que tu le laisses entendre. Ils avaient du respect pour moi mais être directeur du bureau implique aussi de savoir prendre des décisions très rapidement, d'avoir une connaissance parfaite des unités et d'avoir un minimum de stratégie. J'ai commencé comme tout le monde, dans un groupe s'occupant de petites missions sans importance. C'est après une mission qui a failli très mal tourner que j'ai été choisi pour remplacer l'ancien directeur. D'ailleurs tu en as forcement entendu parler, cette histoire à fait le tour de tous les journaux, et pas seulement des « feuilles de choux ». C'était aussi dans des magazines de politique ou de finance. Ceux que je trouve soporifiques et que tu dois surement lire avec intérêt._

_Je suppose que tu fais référence à Théodore Nott quand tu dis « Certain en viennent même à se demander pourquoi tu les as aidés, si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. ». Sache qu'il va mieux. Les médicomages assurent qu'il ne gardera pas de séquelles de sa tentative de suicide. Mais recevoir de la visite des ses anciens amis serpentards l'aurait peut être aidé à se remettre plus vite… Je vais encore le voir à l'hôpital de temps en temps. J'ai découvert que ceux que je considérais comme des petits cons riches et arrogants pouvaient être très sympathiques. C'est le cas pour lui en tout cas, même s'il a toujours du mal à ce qu'Hermione m'accompagne. Surement des restes de fierté mal placée et d'éducation douteuse._

_Je suis au courant pour Finnigan. Et je trouve qu'il mérite totalement son nouveau poste. Qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy ? Tu es jaloux ? Tu trouves anormal que ceux qui ont eu le courage de choisir le bon camp lors de la bataille finale soient plus appréciés que ceux qui ont été lâches, ou pire, qui ont suivi Voldemort ? Mets-toi à la place des autres, des « civils » qui n'ont pas pris directement part à la guerre et qui ont vu un membre de leur famille ou un de leur ami mourir, tué par les mangemorts. Ils refusent que cela recommence une nouvelle fois et c'est normal. Faire confiance aux personnes comme toi leur prendra du temps._

_Et une dernière chose, puisque tu veux t'intéresser à ma petite vie, sache que je ne suis plus avec Ginny._

_Potter_

_P.S : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Archimède, elle est un peu spéciale._

Il reposa sa plume un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et de l'encre gicla sur le papier. Avec un juron, il se dépêcha de l'essuyer pour limiter les dégâts.

Il avait quitté Ginevra six mois après la fin de la guerre. Enfin, c'était elle qui l'avait plaqué pour être plus juste. La victoire avait été un moment dur. Bien sûr, ils étaient enfin libérés du seigneur des ténèbres, mais l'absence de danger leur avait permis de se retourner sur ce qu'ils avaient laissé et perdu en route. Avant, ils n'avaient pas le temps, ni le droit de penser à ça, c'était la guerre. Maintenant, la mort de toutes ces personnes importantes paraissait d'autant plus cruelle qu'eux pouvaient enfin vivre normalement. Hermione avait supporté ça en silence, soutenant Ron continuellement, en particulier durant l'enterrement de Fred. Leur couple en était ressorti plus fort et stable mais ce n'avait pas été le cas de Ginny et d'Harry. Tout d'abord, bien qu'étant ensembles depuis plus longtemps que leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas sept ans de connaissance de l'autre et avaient parfois un peu de mal à se comprendre mutuellement. Cela aurait pu-ou dû- s'arranger avec le temps, mais l'état de tristesse où ils se trouvaient ne les aidaient pas. Incapables de se soutenir mutuellement, ils s'étaient éloignés petit à petit et avaient commencé à se disputer sur de petits détails. Oh, rien de grave, pensaient leurs amis, ce n'était que temporaire. Mais quand Ginny réussit enfin à faire le deuil de son frère, elle se rendit compte que, malgré l'aide qu'elle pouvait désormais lui apporter, l'état d'Harry n'évoluait pas. Pire même, son petit ami se murait de plus en plus dans le silence, restant de longues heures immobile, perdu dans ses pensées et refusait de se nourrir et de sortir. La sonnette d'alarme était tirée et Hermione et Ron s'étaient empressés de rappliquer. Deux semaines plus tard, ne supportant plus l'état d'Harry qui l'effrayait, Ginny était partie, emportant toutes ses affaires de leur petit appartement.

Remonter la pente avait été long et difficile, d'autant plus que les personnes au courant devaient être le moins nombreuses possible. Faire de nouveau la une des journaux d'une façon négative n'aurait sûrement pas aidé Harry et les visites fréquentes qu'il faisait à St Mangouste étaient aussi discrètes que possible.

Il considérait désormais cette partie de sa vie comme terminée. Suivant les conseils d'Hermione, il avait changé de maison et s'en était acheté une dans un petit quartier de Londres plutôt que d'aller vivre dans la maison du 12 square Grimmauld, encore pleine des souvenirs de Sirius. Il avait intégré une fac lui permettant de continuer ses études pour devenir auror mais n'y était resté que quelques mois, son talent en matière de sort de défense et d'attaque étant bien supérieur à celui des autres étudiants. Il avait ensuite intégré le bureau des Aurors du ministère…

.oOo.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, un soleil froid filtrait entre ses rideaux. Il se pelotonna sous sa couette en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de son samedi. Pas d'enquête ou de mission à faire, Demon, Hawlker et Schant avaient -comme d'habitude- parfaitement géré la situation et leur patron ne serait appelé qu'en cas d'urgence. Alors, comment s'occuper ? Lire un peu, peut-être ? Flemmarder dans un fauteuil en écoutant de la musique, réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait à déjeuner pour le lendemain puisqu'Hermione et Ron venaient manger… Quoique, son elfe de maison s'en chargerait très bien tout seul.

Le jeune homme laissa dériver son regard sur sa chambre puis se leva. Archimède n'était pas revenue ce qui voulait dire que Malfoy n'avait pas encore répondu à sa précédente lettre. Il s'avança jusqu'à ses étagères et glissa son doigt sur les couvertures des livres qui y étaient rangés. L'un d'entre eux n'était pas enfoncé correctement et dépassait d'un demi-pouce. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il le retira et le tourna pour lire la quatrième de couverture. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il reconnu un roman qu'il avait bien aimé, bien écrit, ni trop simple, ni trop pompeux, une intrigue intéressante et bien menée. A qui en avait-il parlé déjà ? Brusquement, la mémoire lui revint. « Théodore Nott » songea-t-il avec un sourire. Il avait eu une discussion particulièrement intéressante avec lui où il avait fini par lui faire admettre que le talent d'écriture n'avait aucun rapport avec la magie et que, par conséquent, un moldu n'était pas forcement plus mauvais dans ce domaine qu'un sorcier. Il lui avait ensuite promis de lui ramener quelques livres pour passer le temps, Théodore n'appréciant que moyennement la compagnie des dépressifs et drogués qui lui tenaient lieu de voisins de chambre.

« Je lui apporterai cette après-midi » pensa-t-il, puis il posa le livre sur son bureau et rejoignit la salle d'eau, se lavant rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean et une chemise, tenue passe-partout et confortable.

Aux alentours de treize heures, une petite elfe de maison vint tirer sa manche, l'arrachant à la relecture du roman qu'il devait apporter à Théo.

« Monsieur, commença-t-elle, hésitante, vous devriez manger, mademoiselle Hermione sera attristée sinon…

-Oui Effie, sourit son maître, j'arrive tout de suite. » Puis il se leva pour suivre la petite créature qui trottina jusqu'à la cuisine où elle avait dressé la table pour lui.

« Au fait Effie, je ne serais pas là cette après-midi, je vais voir Théodore à l'hôpital. Je te confie donc la maison »

L'intéressée hocha la tête puis se retira avec une petite courbette.

.oOo.

L'ambiance des hôpitaux, moldus comme sorciers, était vraiment désagréable, ne put s'empêcher de songer Harry en sortant d'une cheminée qui débouchait sur le grand hall blanc sentant les produits de nettoyage de St Mangouste. Il le traversa rapidement en époussetant ses vêtements et grimpa directement à l'étage qui l'intéressait. Une médicomage penchée sur un papier d'administration se redressa à son arrivée et lui sourit en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Le nombre de fois où il était venu dans ce service -que ce soit pour lui ou pour Théodore- l'avait fait connaitre de presque tout le personnel.

« Quelle bonne surprise M. Potter ! Je suppose que vous venez voir M. Nott » le salua la brune.

Puis elle indiqua le couloir de l'index.

« Vous connaissez le chemin. Ah ! D'ailleurs… l'arrêta-t-elle, quelqu'un d'autre est venu le voir. Vous verrez… » Puis, avec un sourire énigmatique, elle retourna à ses occupations.

Perplexe, Harry rejoignit la chambre 421 et, n'entendant aucun bruit à l'intérieur, il entra. Et s'arrêta net sur le seuil. En effet, Théodore n'était pas seul. Juste en face de lui se tenait, assis jambes croisées sur une chaise relativement éloignée du lit et droit comme un i, la personne la plus improbable que cet hôpital aurait pu accueillir comme visiteur.

« Harry ! s'exclama Théo, visiblement ravi. Entre, entre !

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

La voix froide de Draco le coupa.

-Je m'en allais de toute façon.

-Mais tu viens juste d'arriver, objecta Théodore avec un froncement de sourcil.

-J'ai du travail à faire, tenta le blond.

-Les employés du bureau des affaires moldues du ministère doivent avoir beaucoup de travail pour être obligé de le faire sur leurs jours de congé, ironisa Harry, pas dupe.

Un regard glacé rencontra le sien.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, parce que je pensais qu'être directeur du bureau des Aurors impliquait de travailler énormément. Au point de n'avoir presque pas de temps libre. Mais peut-être que tu fais une pose entre deux missions où tu as encore démontré ton courage héroïque?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un grognement mécontent ne les interrompt.

-Messieurs… Commença Théodore avec un air menaçant, voudriez vous laisser votre rivalité ridicule et dépassée hors de ces murs et vous comporter comme des gens civilisés plutôt que comme des gamin ? Sérieusement, ce serait une bonne idée…

Draco se rassit avec une moue mécontente tandis qu'Harry se rapprochait de Théo, un sourire aux lèvres et semblant avoir déjà oublié ce qui venait de se passer.

-Alors, comment ça va ?

-Alors… Théodore fit une pause puis lâcha, un immense sourire sur les lèvres : Je sors après-demain ! Et il éclata de rire lorsque le brun lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule, visiblement aussi ravi que lui.

Un regard froid resta braqué sur eux tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques paroles, mesurant le lien qu'ils semblaient avoir tissé. Nott n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de sa « bande » à Poudlard. Il était un peu l'électron libre de Serpentard, passant des uns aux autres, s'arrangeant pour n'être en mauvais termes avec personne et ainsi passer sa scolarité en toute tranquillité. En bon héritier de sa maison, Draco s'était méfié de cette attitude et avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'il disait en sa présence mais Nott ne l'avait pas vu, ou du moins, n'avait pas voulu le voir.

Le blond plissa les yeux. Ce type était impossible à cerner, encore maintenant. S'entendait-il vraiment bien avec Potter ou jouait-il la comédie pour profiter de toutes sortes de bénéfices ?

-Malfoy ? Demanda la voix de Potter, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Tu connais l'expression « les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ? »

-Non. Un truc moldu je suppose. C'est ridicule en tout cas.

-Possible. Bon, je te rassure, ça ne vaut absolument pas pour toi. Mais je pense qu'on peut se tolérer ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure…

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

-Ce qu'Harry essaye de dire, intervint Théodore, c'est que tu pourrais peut-être te rapprocher et te joindre à la discussion, au lieu de nous dévisager de loin.

Qui aurait imaginé, trois ans plus tôt, qu'ils se seraient retrouvés à discuter autour du lit d'hôpital d'un ami commun ? « Personne, évidement », songea Théo, clairement amusé de la tournure de la situation.

Mais voyant que son ancien rival restait assez peu loquace, Harry se risqua à essayer de lui poser quelques questions.

-Et alors Malfoy… Hésita-t-il, Le travail, ça va ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Les traits de son interlocuteur se crispèrent et il répondit très sèchement :

-Ce n'est pas comme si faire le travail qui est désormais laissé pour les « fils de mangemorts » demandait des capacités phénoménales.

-Mon dieu Malfoy, arrête de te braquer ! Je demandais juste ça pour être courtois. La question bateau, tu vois…

-Toujours autant de tact en tout cas, se moqua le blond en relevant la tête.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Malfoy, l'interrompit son ancien camarade de maison, évoquer une des choses qui est responsable du fait que je me trouve actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital, ce n'était pas non plus faire preuve de beaucoup de tact…

Une infirmière entra à ce moment là, les faisant tous brusquement relever la tête. Après les avoir tous salué -autrement dit, avoir gloussé devant Harry, lorgné sur Draco sans aucune gène et fait un clin d'œil à Théodore-, elle leur annonça que l'heure des visites était terminée, son patient ayant une consultation avec un des médicomages s'occupant de son cas.

Alors les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient levés et avaient quitté la chambre avec un dernier signe pour le malade. Dans un silence parfait, seulement troublé par leurs pas résonnants contre les murs, ils avaient marché côté à côte dans le long couloir blanc et rejoint la sortie.

Juste avant de s'engouffrer dans une des cheminées, Harry se retourna.

-Merci d'être venu, pour Théo… Au fait, plus tu fais attendre Archimède, plus elle devient chiante.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière verdâtre, ne voyant pas les coins des lèvres de Draco se relever légèrement.

.oOo.

Voilààà… Review ? Histoire de voir si ce chapitre, c'est de la m**** en boite ou non XD


	4. Souvenirs

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Si, si… mais je vous dois des excuses, parce que ça doit faire quatre mois que je n'ai pas posté. Bon, boulot, problèmes de santé, stress, manque de motivation et d'inspiration, on connait tous ça, hein ? Et ce n'est pas une excuse donc je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre, promis !

Merci à ma béta, Cath-qui-corrige-plus-vite-que-son-ombre-même-en-période-de-fêtes )

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 - Souvenirs

Quand on est célibataire, qu'on ne trouve plus aucun avantage à sortir avec des pseudo-amis dont le rôle n'est que de vous faire paraitre sociable et bien entouré au yeux des autres et qu'on est, en plus, fils de mangemort et donc méfié de tous, il est de notre intérêt d'aimer lire de gros pavés poussiéreux et regarder tomber la pluie. En tout cas c'était la pensée qui venait de traverser l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il avait le nez contre la vitre, suivant des yeux les trainées humides que laissaient les gouttes sur sa fenêtre. Les dimanches n'avaient jamais semblés aussi vide et mornes. Heureusement, son dernier achat en date trônait sur la table basse, au milieu du salon.

« _Potions du siècle dernier qui n'auraient pas dû être oubliées_, Par Gordon Wales » Lu le jeune homme pour la énième fois en caressant la vieille couverture usée du bout des doigts. Il avait mis un temps fou à le trouver, fouillant chez tous les bouquinistes et antiquaires, et avait fini par le dénicher dans un chaudron, entre deux livres de botanique médiévale.

« J'avais peur de ne jamais trouver d'acquéreur…» Lui avait avoué la vendeuse, une jeune sorcière d'une trentaine d'année, assez naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte de la valeur de l'ouvrage. Elle le lui avait cédé pour quelques galions alors qu'il était prêt à donner son salaire d'une année entière, mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

S'installant, dans son fauteuil préféré, Draco ouvrit délicatement l'ouvrage et parcourut la table des matières du regard. Puis il tourna la page et commença à lire l'introduction de l'auteur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il tira le fil rouge accroché au livre et le glissa entre les pages où il s'était arrêté. D'un coup de baguette, il fit pivoter une armoire derrière laquelle apparut un petit escalier en bois qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Cette petite cave lui avait plu d'emblée, quand il avait visité son futur appartement et c'était sans aucun doute ce qui l'avait finalement décidé. Il descendit les marches vermoulues et grinçantes et alluma. La lumière ricocha contre les pierres de taille, se perdant dans les cavités générées par les voûtes du plafond. La grande table centrale était couverte de manuscrits, de fioles et de tubes à essais qui, malgré leur nombre, étaient parfaitement classés et disposés les uns à côtés des autres dans une géométrie parfaite. Plusieurs chaudrons étaient alignés contre le mur, propres et prêts à l'emploi.

C'était son paradis. Là où il pouvait passer son temps à imaginer, créer et tester divers remèdes et potions. Une passion qui le suivait depuis ses plus jeunes années. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait réalisé une potion en cours. D'abord, c'avait été l'excitation tandis qu'il pénétrait dans les grands cachots sombres du professeur Snape, puis l'impatience en voyant les ingrédients déjà disposés sur les plans de travail. Le maître des potions avait commencé son cours par un petit speech dont Draco n'avait écouté qu'un mot sur deux, trop occupé à essayer de voir ce qui se cachait dans l'armoire aux portes vitrées, à quelques mètres de sa place. Ensuite ils avaient dû réaliser la première potion de leur vie. L'excitation avait laissé place à une concentration intense. « Chaque détail est important » avait vite compris le blond, chaque miette d'ingrédient jetée dans la mixture, chaque seconde passée à remuer avec la grande spatule, chaque brindille qui se consumait sous le chaudron et qui, n'étant pas remplacée, pouvait faire baisser la température et échouer la plus simple des recettes.

En l'occurrence, c'est ce qui lui était arrivé. Le feu s'était éteint sous son chaudron -en partie à cause de Goyle qui avait renversé la moitié du sien dessus d'ailleurs- et sa potion avait prit une teinte grenat au lieu du rouge vif demandé. Encore heureux que l'erreur eu survenu en fin de préparation, autrement tout aurait pu lui exploser à la figure… Et quelle honte lorsque Snape était passé dans les rangs et avait grimacé avant de se détourner de son chaudron. Il avait alors compris ce que signifiait être « maître de potion » et son respect pour son professeur avait considérablement augmenté. Et sa haine contre la sang-de-bourbe de Granger aussi. Elle ne comprenait rien à ça. Bien sûr, elle avait les meilleures notes de toutes les maisons réunies dans cette matière, comme dans toutes les autres, mais elle faisait ça pour les notes justement. Pour être la meilleure. Elle ne saisissait rien à l'essence même de l'art des potions, elle ne s'émerveillait pas de chaque nouveauté ou découverte, elle se contentait de tout noter sèchement dans sa tête…

Draco attrapa un tube entre son index et son pouce, faisant doucement tourner le liquide argenté qu'il contenait. Plusieurs mois qu'il fermentait et si le bouchon de liège n'avait été magiquement traité, il aurait sûrement déjà commencé à pourrir.

« _Potions du siècle dernier qui n'auraient pas dû être oubliées »_ rejoignit une étagère fixée au mur, et trouva sa place entre deux gros volumes poussiéreux. Draco passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur la couverture usée avant de se détourner, se plongeant dans une étude de recette qu'il avait presque terminée.

.oOo.

La cloche de l'église moldue sonna un coup. Trente-deux secondes plus tard, ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée et Harry se leva prestement de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir, tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux rebelles du plat de la main, sans succès. Il eu juste le temps d'écarter les bras pour recevoir de plein fouet une jeune fille à la chevelure châtain encore plus ébouriffée que la sienne.

« Harry ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien 'Mione, bien… » Articula le jeune homme en tentant de s'arracher à son étreinte

« Mais ça irait mieux si tu lui permettais de respirer. »Termina Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Après avoir salué le rouquin comme il se devait, Harry les entraina dans le salon, les invitant à s'asseoir.

Peu de temps après, Effie entra discrètement, interrompant une discussion allant bon train. S'inclinant légèrement, elle annonça que le repas était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient aller se mettre à table.

« Un jour tu feras toi-même la cuisine quand tu nous inviteras, mec » rigola Ron en donnant une grande tape dans le dos à son meilleur ami.

« Si tu continues à essayer de m'arracher les poumons, j'en doute… Et tu regretterais la cuisine d'Effie, avoue-le… »

Tandis que les deux hommes, visiblement affamés, rejoignaient la cuisine, Hermione se leva tranquillement et fit mine de s'intéresser à un tableau accroché au mur du salon. Elle ne s'attabla que quelques minutes plus tard.

Bien sur, cela n'avait échappé à personne et, après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes -histoire de faire comme si son petit manège avait fonctionné- Harry sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Si tu veux des comptes rendus d'Effie sur moi plus régulièrement, je peux aussi lui prêter Archimède pour qu'elle t'écrive.

-Comment ça ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Réagit la jeune fille en s'empourprant.

-Ben voyons, murmura Ron avant de reprendre plus fort. Sans vouloir te vexer mon ange, la discrétion n'est pas ton fort. C'est pour ça que quand on avait un mystère à éclaircir à Poudlard, c'était moi et Harry qui nous occupions de fouiner pendant que tu restais à la bibliothèque à te documenter…

-Ce qui est très important aussi, cela va sans dire » compléta Harry, franchement hilare. Puis, devant l'air complètement désemparé de son amie il ajouta : « T'inquiète pas 'Mione, je m'en fiche. Mais je t'assure que je vais bien maintenant, plus la peine de forcer Effie à être un espion infiltré. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule pour jouer les mères poules… »

La petite elfe, dans un coin de la pièce, sembla se ratatiner sur place comme si elle souhaitait disparaitre dans un trou de souris, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des trois autres.

Les repas entre amis offrant pourtant nombre de conversations différentes, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de poser l'habituelle question sur la santé de la famille Weasley. Ron entreprit de lui répondre précisément, en faisant attention à n'oublier personne, de sa mère hyper-protective à Georges qui s'acharnait à faire prospérer son commerce de farces et attrapes en souvenir de son jumeau disparu, en passant par Charlie, toujours aussi amoureux de ses dragons, et Bill qui vivait le grand amour avec sa « Fleurk ». Il continua tout naturellement la liste et ce ne fut que quand il prononça le prénom de sa sœur qu'il comprit enfin pourquoi Hermione s'acharnait à lui faire les gros yeux depuis quelques minutes.

« Ginny… bafouilla-t-il, Bah, pas grand-chose de nouveau, elle est toujours attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. »

Sa petite amie soupira en le voyant devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, signe clair qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Il faut quand même que tu saches quelque chose Harry. Elle est avec quelqu'un maintenant… En fait elle va épouser Seamus. »

La bombe avait été lâchée d'une traite, d'une voix mal assurée et Hermione et Ron, nerveux, attendaient le retour des flammes.

Leur meilleur ami se gratta pensivement le sourcil, l'air un peu surpris, puis sourit joyeusement.

« C'est cool pour eux ! Ils comptent se marier bientôt ?

-… On ne sait pas encore… Peut-être » fit le rouquin, visiblement rassuré de la réaction d'Harry.

.oOo.

« Le problème avec les profs, c'est qu'ils parlent toujours de la même chose. Ça les turlupine tu vois… Donc en famille, entre amis, entre collègues et même à la boulangerie, ils parlent de leurs élèves. »

Et Ron ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison quand il avait lâché cette phrase pour taquiner Hermione. En vérité, depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le salon, elle n'avait pas arrêté.

« Parce que tu vois, avec toutes ces histoires d'élèves qui refaisaient leur année perdue à cause de la guerre, ceux qui avaient quand même les capacités pour passer en classe supérieure et ceux dont les parents annulaient l'inscription aléatoirement à cause de brusques décisions familiales, ce début d'année a été incroyablement fouillis. Et tu en verrais certains ! Ils se prennent pour des héros parce qu'ils ont assisté aux combats et du coup, l'arithmancie, ça leur passe complètement au dessus de la tête !... »

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement en mimant un air désolé, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout suivi, le débit de parole de son amie étant un peu trop accéléré pour lui.

« Mais on a eu un autre gros problème au fait. Au niveau du corps enseignant…

-Hermione, on a déjà eu cette discussion, l'interrompît le brun en levant les mains.

-Mais tu n'imagines pas la difficulté à trouver des professeurs qualifiés par les temps qui courent… Et comme McGonagall part à la retraite l'an prochain, un poste va encore se libérer. Idem pour Slughorn.

-Incroyable qu'ils aient tenu jusque-là d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ron.

-Je peux le comprendre, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, ils ne voulaient pas laisser tomber Poudlard après ces périodes de troubles et voulaient aider à sa reconstruction et réorganisation. Mais non, Hermione, je n'abandonnerai pas mon poste pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Son amie soupira de désappointement puis releva la tête vers lui.

« Mais… »

Un bruit contre la fenêtre l'interrompit et elle sursauta en même temps que Ron lorsqu'Harry bondit littéralement de son siège pour aller ouvrir à Archimède. Une fois que son maitre eût attrapé la lettre, l'oiseau se posa sur son bras replié en roucoulant.

Le papier blanc était légèrement rugueux entre ses doigts et la fine écriture noire à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer s'étalait au centre de l'enveloppe. Sauf que contrairement à la première fois, « Mr. Potter » avait été remplacé par un « H. Potter » moins cérémonial.

Harry reposa la lettre sur un coin d'une commode et agita le bras pour que l'occupante s'en aille-ce qu'elle fit à grand renfort de hululements outrés- et retourne se poser sur son perchoir.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ? Demanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas important ?

-Ce n'est pas pressé, répondit le brun avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas pour le boulot. »

Le couple échangea un regard curieux mais leur ami avait clairement décidé de ne rien dire de plus et aucune de leur tentative pour le faire parler ne put aboutir à autre chose que des sourires amusés et des réponses évasives.

.oOo.

Dès que ses amis le quittèrent, Harry retourna chercher la lettre qu'il avait laissée au salon et monta s'affaler sur son lit. Il décacheta l'enveloppe avec son ongle. Malfoy avait couvert moins de papier que d'habitude.

_Potter,_

_J'imagine que tu dois être fier de toi, hein ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroits plus déprimants que Sainte Mangouste en tout cas… C'est à se demander si c'est vraiment un endroit correct pour mettre des personnes dépressives. Mais dis-moi Potter, depuis quand es-tu aussi ami avec Théodore ? Voir un Serpentard et un Griffondor s'entendre aussi bien, c'est vraiment surprenant._

_Bon, je ne vais pas pousser la politesse jusqu'à être complètement hypocrite, donc non, je ne dirais pas « je suis désolé pour toi et Ginny », ce ne serait pas crédible du tout. Après tout, je n'ai jamais compris quel pouvait être l'intérêt de sortir avec une belette. Tache de te trouver quelqu'un de mieux, comme ça au moins, ça fera joli sur les photos que les journalistes people feront de votre couple._

_Les gens mettront longtemps à pouvoir me faire confiance ? Oui, je m'en suis déjà rendu compte… Bah, ce n'est pas ça qui arrête un Malfoy, tu verras. _

_D.M_

_P.S : Ça y est, j'ai compris comment s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ta fichue chouette. Il suffit de lui gratter l'arrière de la tête et elle devient adorable. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ronronne ? _

Harry se redressa, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et attrapa sa plume et un parchemin avant de s'installer devant son bureau. Alors qu'il allait poser sa plume sur le parchemin, un bruit à sa fenêtre le fit sursauter et il leva la tête. Un minuscule oiseau gris se pressait contre la vitre, essayant d'échapper au vent violent qui s'était levé et secouait les arbres. Le jeune homme vint à sa rescousse en quelques enjambées et le déposa sur sa table.

« Je veux bien croire que tu sois rapide et discret, mais tu n'es définitivement pas de taille contre un vent pareil. Ton maître a vraiment trop confiance en toi. »

L'animal ne portait aucune lettre ni dans son bec, ni dans ses serres. Il était définitivement trop petit et cela aurait risqué de le déséquilibrer en vol. Son propriétaire avait donc enroulé une bande de papier autour de sa patte, cela ayant aussi l'avantage d'être quasiment invisible et donc de diminuer les risques d'interception.

Harry déroula délicatement le papier et commença à déchiffrer la petite écriture serrée qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur de la bande.

_« Mission accomplie patron, pas de soucis. Le type est coffré. On l'interrogeait depuis hier soir, on a eu du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau. Finalement on s'en sort avec peu d'infos -il savait pas grand-chose -et un peu de cramé : Sidley a failli perdre ses tresses. Rien de grave et il a du bol, sur sa peau noire la petite brûlure se voit pas du tout. _

_Tony Hawlker »_

Ce genre de petites notes étaient devenues une routine entre l'auror et son patron. Passant de simple subordonné à ami, Antony avait rapidement compris que le principal défaut d'Harry était la façon dont il s'inquiétait pour les autres. Pour éviter cela, il avait pris l'habitude de lui écrire rapidement à la fin de chaque mission un peu dangereuse. Harry lui en était généralement très reconnaissant, cela lui enlevant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être sur le terrain. Cette fois pourtant, s'il accueillit la note avec un sourire, il n'avait pas été inquiet le moins du monde, ses pensées occupées par ses invités et par son correspondant. Ce dernier surtout en vérité, et tous les souvenirs enfouis qu'il faisait ressurgir. De la main d'un gamin pompeux qu'il avait refusé de serrer à de nombreuses disputes verbales devant la grande salle, souvent pour bien peu, en passant par le nombre de fois où ils en étaient venus aux mains dans un couloir isolé alors qu'Hermione leur hurlait de se comporter comme des gens civilisés. Rien à faire, c'était tellement bon de voir son rival entrer dans la grande salle en boitant légèrement, où même simplement avec la lèvre fendue et encore rouge d'avoir reçu une droite magistrale. « Ils ont besoin de se foutre sur la gueule, c'est viscéral chez eux » avait un jour doctement dit Dean Thomas en aidant Ron à soutenir un Harry a moitié assommé.

D'où venait ce besoin ? Difficile de le dire, mais devant la tête du con prétentieux qui s'était permis de ridiculiser son premier ami devant tous les première année, il avait su que leur relation ne serait pas basée sur de la gentillesse. Du respect, si, et plus qu'un peu, contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens à Poudlard. Malfoy avait toujours été jaloux de l'attention porté sur « l'élu », de ses aventures magnifiques que l'on racontait dans la grande salle et qui émerveillaient tous les élèves. Mais pour tout ce que son rival avait surmonté, il l'admirait. Il savait bien que lui-même n'aurait pas été capable d'un dixième de ce que faisait Potter. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage. De son côté, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle dextérité Draco se mêlait à n'importe quelle conversation -Griffondor à part, bien entendu-, s'imposait par son charisme, convainquait et persuadait des assemblées d'élèves en quelques minutes. Au début, Harry avait préféré trouver ces talents dégoutants et malsains ou les attribuer au physique plutôt envoutant de Malfoy. Il avait fini par reconnaitre que cela pouvait être une qualité, même si lui n'en était pas doté. Il aurait bien aimé d'ailleurs, il aurait peut être eu l'air un peu moins con dès qu'il s'agissait d'adresser la parole à Cho Chang en quatrième année…

Après avoir rencontré Lucius plusieurs fois, il avait commencé à comprendre ce que signifiait la « famille » pour son rival. Peut être un peu de convivialité cachée, mais surtout une série de règles, coutumes à respecter pour l'honneur et la prospérité des Malfoy. Un masque à porter devant tous. Prenant brusquement conscience de ce fait, il avait commencé à regarder Draco d'une autre manière, l'observant pour essayer de le découvrir, sans son mur de glace. Il voulait percevoir une expression, un regard, quelque chose qui ne serait pas joué pour une série de spectateur. Et il en avait vu. Des regards mélancoliques vers le ciel couvert de nuages gris, un sourire sincère à Blaise, des yeux tristes posés sur la lune tandis que Draco oubliait pendant quelques instants sa ronde de préfet, ignorant qu'Harry sous sa cape se trouvait à quelques mètres. Dans ces moments là, il devenait humain.

Et puis le blond avait changé en sixième année. Son masque s'était effrité et un jeune homme terrorisé et épuisé par ce qu'on lui demandait était apparu. Avec le recul et l'apprentissage de la mission dont était chargé Malfoy, Harry comprenait mieux son déclin progressif. Il comprenait mieux les larmes d'enfant refoulées qui avaient finalement coulées doucement sur les joues pâles, alors qu'il attendait simplement quelqu'un pour le consoler et le protéger. Le visage défait de Draco s'était reflété dans les miroirs sales des toilettes de troisième étage, seul le bruit de l'eau qu'il faisait couler troublait le silence. Même Mimi était restée invisible. Lui, « l'élu », le héros du monde sorcier, était immobile sous sa cape, silencieux et impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, ils étaient ennemis, dans des camps opposé, Draco le haïssait et… Et il avait bien d'autres problèmes à régler alors.

Mais il s'était demandé pendant une seconde si, s'il avait serré la main tendue vers lui en première année, il aurait pu l'aider à se libérer de la laisse qu'il avait autour du cou. Fichu instinct Griffondor.

Comme bien souvent lorsqu'il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs, Harry avait fini allongé sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond. Il roula sur le côté pour se relever et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que l'impression de déséquilibre provoqué par son mouvement brusque cesse. Puis il laissa courir son regard sur sa chambre, ou plutôt sur la quantité incroyable d'étagères qui couvrait les murs. N'ayant pas assez de livres ou de bibelots pour les remplir, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient seulement couvertes d'une fine couche de poussière. Harry évalua son rangement en plissant les yeux et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaitre plusieurs planches de bois non utilisés. Cela permettrait d'éviter que ce coin de mur soit totalement dans l'ombre. Il soupira. Bien sûr, essayer de rendre sa chambre la plus chaleureuse et protectrice possible ne changerait rien, et il le savait parfaitement. L'angoisse lui serrait toujours la gorge dans la nuit alors que, les yeux grand ouvert et la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, il voyait les ténèbres de la pièce devenir des monstres fantomatiques. C'était ridicule, à vingt ans, avoir peur comme un enfant…

« Archimède ? »

L'oiseau entra d'un battement d'aile à l'appel de son maître et se posa sur son épaule, frottant sa tête contre sa joue. Un ronronnement satisfait sortait de son bec entrouvert.

« Il parait que tu es pote avec Malfoy maintenant… T'as ressenti le besoin de te montrer consolante avec lui aussi ? »

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de l'animal, Harry rigola et la laissa retourner sur son perchoir. Au passage, l'oiseau donna un coup d'aile malencontreux dans un livre qui s'écrasa au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Soupirant, le jeune homme se pencha pour le ramasser et découvrit avec amusement un vieil album photo datant de ses deuxièmes et troisièmes années à Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun des clichés ne s'échappent, et son sourire s'étira en tombant nez à nez avec un Ron désespéré, un rouleau de scotch pendant mollement à sa baguette. Puis se succédaient plusieurs images en mouvement de la salle commune de Griffondor. La photo, comme beaucoup d'autres, était de Colin Crivey. Harry se vit, assis près de la cheminée et entouré de ses amis. Hermione souriait, la tête levé au dessus d'un énorme ouvrage, Ron grimaçait et levait le poing vers ses frères, visiblement victime d'un de leur tour. Les jumeaux le regardaient fièrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et clairement sans remords.

Le doigt du jeune homme s'attarda à côté des visages épanouis de Fred et Georges, si proches et si complices. Ils n'avaient pas encore été victimes de la guerre.

Préférant oublier ces dernières pensées, Harry tourna la page, dévoilant Hermione en train de l'étreindre avec force, les deux aussi mort de rire l'un que l'autre. Un petit détail attira son attention. Une chevelure blonde bien connue se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la photographie, en arrière plan. On distinguait clairement la grimace dégoûté de Malfoy, spectateur de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait préféré pas voir. « L'aristo a été choqué à vie » songea Harry avec une pointe d'amusement.

.oOo.

Harry traversa le hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie en suçotant la blessure au doigt qu'il venait de se faire infliger.

« Alors c'est nous qui partons en mission mais c'est toi qui te blesse ? Demanda Antony en arrivant sur sa droite.

-C'est Archimède, expliqua le brun avec un sourire contrit, pour me punir de ne pas répondre à mon courrier… Comme quoi, c'est dangereux d'élever une chouette.

-T'as aucune autorité sur elle patron, c'est tout, ricana Tony avec un air espiègle.

Il contourna Harry pour se placer devant lui, marchant à reculons.

-En parlant d'oiseau, mon message est bien arrivé ? Le petit n'est rentré que tôt ce matin… Fit-il en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches.

-C'est moi qui l'ai gardé le temps que le vent se calme. Tu n'as pas honte de l'utiliser quand il fait un temps pareil ? Un jour il se fera emporter et on ne le reverra plus.

Ils arrivaient au niveau de la fontaine géante, là où une flopée d'employés se réunissait pour échanger quelques mots ou fumer une dernière cigarette avant de monter dans leurs secteurs respectifs. Comme d'habitude, Harry se fit accoster de tous les côtés, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête pour ne pas paraître impoli. Tony, lassé, le tira par le bras et l'entraina manu-militari jusqu'à un des nombreux ascenseurs.

« Arrête d'essayer d'être sympa avec tout le monde. C'est pas parce que tu as débarrassé le monde d'un mage noir que tu dois jouer les concierges. » Râla-il, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs à quiconque essayait encore de s'approcher.

Son interlocuteur n'eu pas le temps de répondre, son regard fut attiré par quelqu'un passant devant eux. Ces cheveux blonds, cette façon de marcher et… ce parfum. Pas de doutes possibles. Bloquant la porte de l'ascenseur du pied, Harry se pencha hors de la cabine.

« Malfoy ! »

Des yeux gris, légèrement étonnés, rencontrèrent ceux, émeraude, du brun.

« Rien n'arrête un Malfoy, c'est bien ce que tu dis, hein ? Sans attendre de réponse, il continua : Dans ce cas là, je t'attends. Bonne chance.»

Et il appuya résolument sur le dernier bouton, celui portant l'inscription « Bureau des Aurors ».

Tony haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

.U.

Voili voilou. Encore désolée du retard… Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^.


	5. Tout Malfoy respectable se doit d'entube

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **ça va bientôt faire deux ans que j'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre, j'imagine que j'ai du perdre tous mes lecteurs et c'est bien fait pour moi ^^'... J'ai continué à écrire, mais à un rythme tellement lent qu'il me semblait ridicule de poster... Ce chapitre par exemple à été écrit il y a au moins un an, mais pour cause de bac puis d'entrée en prépa, je n'étais pas régulière du tout pour la suite. Je suis dans ma deuxième année de prépa désormais, et même si j'ai pas mal de travail, j'arrive mieux à m'organiser. Je ne vous promets pas un rythme très rapide, ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines (sachant que je tiendrais cette bonne résolution uniquement si j'arrive à prendre de l'avance pendant les vacances... Ou sinon, vous m'aidez à brûler quelques uns de mes profs et vous filez des pots-de-vin à mes jury de concours... Ou pas XD). J'espère qu'il y a encore quelques lecteurs qui traînent... Je vais pas chercher à trouver des excuses pour cette longue absence, j'en ai clairement pas de valables, du coup je vous laisse ce chapitre et à dans trois semaines max !

Chapitre 5- Tout Malfoy respectable se doit d'entuber le monde

« Rien de plus ?

-Rien du tout. »

Harry soupira.

« Bon le principal c'est que ce type soit hors d'état de nuire et que vous alliez bien. Sidley, ta brûlure ? »

L'intéressé secoua ses tresses en souriant, dévoilant ses dents.

« Yep boss, tout va bien, il en faut plus pour m'avoir moi. » Puis, ayant vu le regard amusé qu'Antony lui lançait, il continua « Bon, c'est vrai, heureusement que Tony était là sur ce coup…

-Toujours là pour te sauver la mise, mon pote » ricana le jeune homme.

Le dernier de la bande, un homme plus âgé, Philip Schant de son nom, se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Le déroulement détaillé de la bataille est dans le dossier. Vous verrez à quel point l'homme n'était pas prêt à une attaque organisée…

-C'était carrément le bordel ! Compléta Sidley mais le regard de son ainé l'arrêta.

-… Je disais donc, il n'était qu'un conservateur regrettant clairement la disparition du mage noir. Mais ce n'est pas cet homme en particulier qui m'inquiète au fond…

-On a quand même mis son dossier complet là dedans » fit Sidley en imitant le ton docte de Philip, tout en désignant la liasse de papier que tenait Harry entre ses mains. Celui-ci hocha la tête et, d'un signe, intima à l'autre de continuer.

L'homme recoiffa machinalement ses cheveux poivre et sel avant de recommencer.

« Il a fait mention d'un groupe, d'une « bande ». Il a utilisé des termes peu recommandables pour nous faire comprendre qu'ils nous…

-…Extermineraient. » Le coupa Antony en se redressant sur son siège, ses sourcils froncés indiquant qu'il était de l'avis de son collègue concernant l'importance de ces informations.

« Enfin par ce « nous » voulait dire « ceux qui se complaisent dans la nouvelle société sorcière ». C'est mot pour mot ce qu'il a dit.

-D'anciens partisans de Voldemort ? » Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils, ne faisant pas attention à la grimace des sorciers en entendant le nom maudit. Bien que défait, il inspirait encore la crainte.

« Non, il n'avait pas la marque. Enfin pas la vraie, mais il en portait fièrement une pâle copie sur le bras gauche.

-De l'encre de base » cru bon de préciser Philip.

« …Que doit-on comprendre ? » Demanda Harry à voix haute, les yeux rivés au plafond. Aucun des trois hommes ne répondit. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à comprendre les habitudes de leur patron. Ils attendirent donc silencieusement qu'il les regarde à nouveau.

« Effeuillez tout son dossier. Ses proches, amis, collègues, ses occupations, ses éventuels liens avec des ressortissants de magie noire, s'il a déjà eu en sa possession un objet de magie noire, s'il a déjà lancé un sortilège inviolable et si oui, contre qui. »

Les trois hommes se levèrent en même temps mais si Philip et Sidney se mirent directement au travail, le dernier resta dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière ses acolytes.

« Un problème Tony ? fit Harry en le fixant, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

-Patron, c'était quoi tout l'heure ? Avec Malfoy. »

La grimace qui alla de paire avec le nom prononcé sembla déplaire à son interlocuteur. Harry répondit un peu brusquement.

« Quelque chose qui concerne deux anciens camarades. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'asseoir sur mon bureau Antony, si quelqu'un entre, on ne peut pas dire que ça fasse sérieux. »

Plutôt que d'obéir, l'autre se pencha plus en avant, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les émeraudes de son patron.

« Camarades ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais aimés… Et faites gaffe, ce type est un fils de mangemort, on sait jamais… » Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avisant l'air mécontent d'Harry, il cru bon d'ajouter « Faites pas cette tête patron, vous allez rider avant l'âge. Je dis ça pour vous, c'est pour votre sécurité.

-Merci… maman. » Grogna le brun en réponse.

Le brusque éclat de rire d'Antony détendit l'atmosphère et il quitta la pièce avec un clin d'œil.

« Cogite bien sur le dossier patron ! »

.oOo.

_Malfoy,_

_Encore à étiqueter des petites cases où ranger les gens, c'est ça ? Donc selon toi, les cases « anciennement Griffondor » et « anciennement Serpentard » ne sont pas compatibles ? Ravi de t'avoir prouvé le contraire. Pour satisfaire ta curiosité, je dirais seulement que Théo et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard un soir dans un bar et qu'après avoir discuté par politesse, nous nous sommes trouvé pas mal de choses en commun. C'est un bon ami depuis bientôt un an. Mais, sincèrement merci d'être venu le voir, ça lui à fait plaisir._

_Au fait, tu avais raison, Seamus Finnigan est un salaud._

_Et sinon, je te l'ai déjà dit au ministère, mais j'attends que tu me prouves la prétendue capacité des Malfoy à atteindre leurs buts malgré tout ce qui se dresserait sur leur chemin._

_Harry_

_P.S : Ne pose pas trop de question sur Archimède… Mais bravo d'avoir réussi à te la mettre dans la poche, elle est réputée pour son mauvais caractère._

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis le second, et enfin passa son doigt sur l'arête de son nez. Potter avait définitivement une attitude bizarre. D'abord il faisait ami-ami avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait dû exécrer, ensuite il insultait celui qu'il avait défendu quelques jours auparavant, puis il encourageait son ancien rival à se battre pour un poste quasiment inaccessible. Si la façon de penser de cet homme avait toujours été un mystère, là, il battait des records d'incompréhension. À quand un traducteur griffondor-langage courant ?

Son esprit malfoyien analysant ce qu'il venait de lire, la première chose claire qui vint à l'esprit de Draco (après « cet homme est fou » bien entendu) fut de la méfiance. Immédiatement suivie par de la curiosité. La troisième pensée logique découlant de cette lettre ne vint que le lendemain.

.oOo.

Draco remit en place une mèche qui refusait de tenir sur son crane comme les autres et leva le regard vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, une liasse de papiers administratifs sous le bras. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne posa pas rapidement son fardeau pour quitter le plus vite possible du bureau du fils-de-mangemort mais resta plantée devant Malfoy. Celui-ci, déjà retourné à ses occupations s'arrêta d'écrire et redressa lentement la tête. Semblant prête à poser une question, la jeune femme restait la bouche entrouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau incapable de se replonger dans son milieu naturel. Devant le regard acier elle rougit et se détourna rapidement, le claquement de ses talons en partie étouffés par la moquette grise qui recouvrait le sol de tout le département.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il supportait ce genre de comportement depuis les dernières 48 heures, soit le moment où le bruit s'était répandu que le grand et magnifique directeur du bureau des Aurors lui avait adressé la parole comme à un ami. Le passage éclair du brun dans son secteur n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

En effet, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, le bureau des affaires moldues avait eu l'honneur de recevoir la visite d'un des hommes les plus importants du ministère… Enfin « Honneur », tout était question de point du vue. Draco l'avait plutôt pris comme une provocation et l'avait accueilli avec tout le désintéressement qu'il pouvait lui porter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ? Tu t'es perdu ? » Avait-il lâché, méprisant au possible et réutilisant par automatisme la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à son rival lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

« Méfie toi, avait rétorqué Harry, à t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu manques de respect au directeur du bureau des Aurors. Pas top pour viser une promotion. »

Un sourire ironique avait alors étiré les traits de Draco et, s'inclinant légèrement, il avait lâché, moqueur « Mes excuses votre seigneurie. Désirez-vous de l'aide pour retrouver votre chemin dans les marécages des mauvais étages ? »

La seigneurie en question avait éclaté de rire « C'était de la rime facile ça. Tu faisais mieux avant.

-Un long moment sans entrainement, que veux-tu… » Avait répondu Draco, se moquant clairement de son interlocuteur.

Par un coup du hasard, un employé avait emprunté le couloir où ils étaient à ce moment là et avait découvert Harry Potter hilare, semblant discuter le plus amicalement du monde avec Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas dû entendre la haute teneur ironique des propos échangés mais avait certainement remarqué le tutoiement qu'avait employé le blond.

Quoi qu'il en soit, brusquement tous ses collègues s'étaient mis à le regarder avec intérêt, ou du moins ils n'évitaient plus son regard. Qu'imaginaient-ils au juste ? Que Potter et lui étaient en fait des amis très proches ? Peu probable… Qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'Harry pour y trouver des avantages ? Déjà plus crédible. Il devait donner la même impression que Théodore Nott.

Théodore. Harry. Avantages. Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était con ! En temps que Malfoy, il aurait dû réagir tout de suite et voir ce tapis rouge qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue. Il était aveugle ou quoi ? Peut-être simplement rouillé… Son père, lui, aurait immédiatement vu où était son intérêt.

Sauf que contrairement à Lucius, Draco choisirait une voie bien plus sûre que celle de suivre un fou de magie de noire souffrant de troubles psychologiques marqués.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il rassembla tout ce qui avait traversé son esprit en quelques secondes. Il voulait plus que son poste mais ses origines dissuadaient tous ses collègues -ou plutôt toute la population sorcière- de lui faire totalement confiance. Le moyen le plus simple aurait été de se subordonner à quelqu'un d'influent, mais sa fierté et peut-être aussi la volonté de ne pas être éternellement un sous-fifre comme son père, l'avait empêché d'avancer sur ce chemin. Sauf qu'actuellement, Potter semblait avoir le besoin irrépressible de lui accorder de l'attention. Autrement dit, la personne la plus connue et influente du monde magique venait brusquement de le hisser sur un piédestal dont il ne pouvait que rêver auparavant.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Soit, Potter voulait… Quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'importe, le rôle de « prince de glace » désiré lui allait parfaitement. Il avait été à la bonne école de ce côté-là. Il savait jouer le jeu et porter un masque dans toutes les relations. Potter voulait se rapprocher de lui, d'accord. Il deviendrait son « ami », classe et charismatique, proche, mais inaccessible. Non, ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait, mais, par ce biais, redorer son blason auprès de la population sorcière serait peut-être plus simple que prévu.

Le reste de sa journée lui parut absolument magnifique et même la pluie qui s'abattit en continu sur sa vitre ne pût lui faire perdre son sourire. Son travail lui semblait brusquement moins inintéressant et, fait majeur de sa journée, il renoua avec un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir totalement perdu depuis la guerre : celui d'être envié et admiré. Certes ce n'était pour le moment que quelques cruches du deuxième palier qui le regardaient de cette manière, mais très bientôt tous seraient comme ça. Homme comme femme rechercheraient sa compagnie, son élégance, comme une nuée de papillons de nuit autour d'une bougie. Cette comparaison le fit sourire et il traversa le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs d'une manière bien plus détendue que d'habitude. Fini le Mr. Malfoy poli mais discret, simple employé sans reconnaissance. Le vrai Draco, le prince de serpentard, s'éveillait enfin après une longue léthargie.

.oOo.

Harry gratta pensivement l'arrière de la tête d'Archimède, déclenchant un ronronnement -assez atypique de l'avis de n'importe quel connaisseur en matière de chouette- de la part de l'oiseau. Entre ses doigts, et menaçant de glisser, se tenait la lettre qui venait de lui être apportée.

_Potter,_

_J'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre, je le crains… Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Finnigan en deux jours pour que tu change aussi brusquement d'avis sur lui ? Je te savais impulsif- c'est malheureusement très répandu chez une espèce connue sous le nom de « Griffondor »- mais à ce point… _

_Inutile de te faire un monologue pour t'expliquer comment un Malfoy atteint toujours sont but, ce serait long et fatiguant pour nous deux. Retient juste que c'est dans les gênes. Donc tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre, parole de Malfoy._

_Autrement, savais-tu que demander à quelqu'un de ne pas poser de questions sur quelque chose, c'était attiser sa curiosité ? Donc explique moi tout, Archimède est en fait une de tes groupie qui s'est changée en oiseau pour pouvoir te servir toute sa vie durant, ses potions d'amour n'ayant pas marché sous forme humaine ? Un peu trop tordu peut-être… Alors c'est simplement le résultat d'un sortilège qui a mal tourné ? Laisse tomber Potter, tu sais que je suis curieux et tu sais également que la seule personne avec qui je ne peux PAS faire preuve de patience, c'est toi (rappelle-toi le nombre minime de secondes où j'arrivais à retenir mon poing avant de t'envoyer une droite). Donc explique-moi._

_Draco M._

S'il avait su que Malfoy deviendrait un correspondant aussi régulier et divertissant, nul doute qu'il lui aurait écrit bien plus tôt… Envolée le respect dégoulinant et les formules toutes faites de sa première lettre. Il retrouvait son vrai Draco, ce petit con prétentieux qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, le seul qui se permettait de lui faire face ouvertement et de chercher n'importe quel petit détail pour le titiller.

Mais même si le ton restait moqueur et ironique, quelque chose avait encore changé. Malfoy ne lui envoyait plus des piques dans le but de le blesser. Réaliser cela lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange, comme s'ils partageaient une certaine complicité… Venant de Malfoy, ça paraissait quand même étonnant.

« Bah, arrêtons de nous prendre la tête avec ça, hein Archimède ? Ces correspondances sont sympa, c'est tout ce qui compte » Dit Harry à haute voix. Sa chouette hulula, comme pour lui donner raison puis alla se poser sur son perchoir, enfouissant sa tête dans ses plumes pour dormir.

Balançant ses jambes sur le côté, Harry se leva de son lit et s'étira paresseusement. Il descendit lentement au séjour.

« Effie ?

-Maître. Fit la petite elfe en apparaissant subitement à côté de lui.

-Quand le docteur Darett doit-il venir ? J'ai faim… »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Effie répondit de sa petite voix aigue : « Elle ne devrait plus tarder Monsieur Potter, mais je suis navrée, je ne dois pas vous servir à manger pour le moment, cela fausserait les résultats des examens. »

Harry marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre avec mauvaise humeur, parfaitement conscient que cela allait faire culpabiliser l'elfe, mais il s'en fichait royalement sur l'instant. À plus de vingt ans, être encore materné comme un gamin, ça avait de quoi énerver…

« C'est pour le bien de Monsieur Potter. » Dit Effie d'une voix claire en le fixant, comme s'il elle avait entendu ses pensées.

Bien que respectueuse, elle ne s'écrasait absolument pas devant son maître comme la plupart des elfes de maisons et pour cause, c'était une elfe libre. Anciennement dans une famille de mage noir, elle les avait servi de son mieux pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'à ce que, l'un après l'autre, ils soient tués par Voldemort s'ils avaient été lâches ou par les aurors et alliés d'Harry s'ils avaient été suffisamment courageux ou fou pour venir au combat. Comme beaucoup d'elfes dans son cas, elle avait donc rejoint le seul endroit qui l'accueillerait à bras ouvert : Poudlard. Toute aide était la bienvenue à l'époque pour réparer le château, s'occuper des blessés légers qui n'avaient pu être admis à St Mangouste faute de place et préparer les quantités astronomiques de nourriture pour tous ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés à Poudlard. C'est là qu'Harry l'avait vu la première fois, transportant un bloc de pierre bien plus énorme qu'elle pour déblayer un escalier.

Il n'avait eu cesse depuis la mort de Voldemort de voyager dans le pays pour apporter son aide à une stabilisation du ministère et parler aux populations, les exhortant à ne pas sombrer dans la violence et la vengeance en tuant avec une cruauté inouïe les quelques mangemorts -ou supposés mangemorts- qui réapparaissaient dans la nature. Inutile de faire encore plus de victimes aléatoires alors que le ministère entamait une vaste campagne de procès. De retour à Poudlard, Harry s'était donc étonné de voir qu'aucun des travailleurs n'utilisait la magie.

« Avec tout ce qui a été balancé comme sortilège dernièrement, c'est pas sûr, lui avait expliqué Dean Thomas. Le château est naturellement gorgé de magie et en ce moment, tout semble être déséquilibré… C'est pour ça que le camp des soins qui nécessitent la magie à été monté un peu à l'écart et qu'on utilise les sorts au minimum. Mais t'inquiète pas, d'après les aurors, ça se stabilisera dans les deux prochaines semaines. »

Harry avait donc relevé ses manches en bon griffondor et avait voulu aider la petite elfe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle l'envoya tout bonnement balader avec un « je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide et encore moins de la pitié d'un humain. »

D'abord choqué, le brun avait éclaté de rire tandis que Dean, estomaqué, avait demandé à l'elfe si elle savait à qui elle parlait.

« À quelqu'un de propre tandis que tous les autres sont pleins de sueur et de poussière » Avait été sa réponse.

Elle n'avait compris que plus tard qu'elle s'était adressée à l'élu de cette guerre, le très connu Harry Potter, et avait craint une punition exemplaire qui n'était pourtant pas venue. Au contraire, le jeune homme était revenu plusieurs fois aider à l'endroit où elle se trouvait en prenant grand soin de la laisser porter ses fardeaux seule. Il s'était attaché à cette petite créature comme il l'avait été avant avec Dobby.

Lorsque l'état d'Harry s'aggrava, ses deux meilleurs amis prirent la décision d'appeler Effie en lui ayant auparavant offert une petite tunique de laine. De cette manière, l'elfe servait son maître par respect et non par obligation et, plus important, elle pouvait s'opposer à certains de ses ordres si nécessaire. Bien qu'elle le fasse très rarement, c'était primordial que quelqu'un de discret mais d'omniprésent puisse protéger Harry de lui-même. Elle pouvait donc choisir d'ignorer les « dégage » de son maître quand elle jugeait qu'il était en danger.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette fit revenir Harry à l'instant présent.

« Bonsoir Harry ! » Claironna la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui sortit de l'âtre en s'époussetant.

-Bonsoir Docteur Darett » lui retourna le jeune homme en souriant.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Harry passa quelques examens de routine puis, comme il en avait l'habitude, fini par se retrouver à discuter à bâton rompu avec sa médicomage.

« Tu as repris contact avec un ami ?

-Hum… Je dirais plus camarade qu'ami, expliqua le patient en souriant. On passait le plus clair de notre temps à nous -pardonnez moi l'expression- foutre sur la gueule à l'école…

-Et c'est lui que tu choisis pour reprendre contact ? » Fit le docteur Darett en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun rigola avant de répondre : « Ce n'était pas prémédité, cette correspondance m'est tombée du ciel en fait… Et je vous rassure, même si on passe pas mal de temps à s'envoyer des piques, il n'y a plus rien de violent entre nous. En même temps, par lettre…

-C'est parfait alors mon petit Harry, sourit la médicomage en cédant au surnom qu'elle lui avait donné, ça me fait plaisir de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur. » Puis, après un silence « Je vais y aller, je t'envoie tes résultats aux examens médicaux d'ici une semaine, comme d'habitude. »

Elle se leva, aplatissant les plis de sa jupe d'un revers de main.

« Prends soin de toi et nourris-toi comme il faut. Tu as une elfe qui cuisine magnifiquement bien, profites-en ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla par l'endroit d'où elle était venue, laissant le salon brusquement bien silencieux.

.oOo.

« Paaaatron… »

Harry sourit à l'entente de cette voix et se retourna pour tomber sur Antony qui venait de sortir d'une des cheminées latérales. Les mains dans les poches, l'auror s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Philip à bossé toute la nuit je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant…

- Rappelle-moi de lui dire que je lui suis incroyablement reconnaissant pour son travail, mais que j'aimerai qu'il soit encore vivant lorsque l'enquête nécessitera des agents sur le terrain, plaisanta Harry, néanmoins impressionné par la capacité de son auror à se plonger totalement dans un problème quand il se présentait à lui.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça va pas tarder, répondit Tony avec un grand sourire. Tant mieux, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'entraînement, continua-t-il en s'étirant exagérément, mettant en avant son corps musclé.

Le brun ricana en secouant la tête. « Continue à frimer comme ça et la toute la population féminine de ce ministère ne sera plus capable de se concentrer sur son travail aujourd'hui…

-Je prends ça comme un compliment » lâcha l'auror avec un sourire satisfait.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Draco Malfoy sortait d'une des cheminées en époussetant sa veste. Il repéra immédiatement le couple atypique qui attirait l'attention de tous. Potter et l'autre imbécile -non, il ne l'aimait pas- semblaient pris dans une discussion très amusante vu le sourire qui ornait leur visage. « Ces deux là sont proches » ne pu s'empêcher de songer le blond. Cet Antony Hawlker était donc un obstacle potentiel à la réalisation de son plan. Mais il serait plus fort que lui.

Draco s'avança à grande enjambée vers la fontaine centrale sous les murmures et regards appuyés de nombreux employé. Les bruits se répandaient vite dans le ministère. Bien qu'étant encore à bonne distance des deux aurors, il sentit les obsidiennes émeraude puis les noires se poser sur lui.

Parfait. Maintenant relève la tête, fait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Croise son regard, sourit comme si tu étais heureux et surpris de le voir. Efface ce sourire immédiatement comme si tu étais gêné. Détourne la tête et continue ton chemin.

Draco rejoignit un ascenseur et, aussitôt qu'il fut dedans, laissa un sourire satisfait s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Potter devait être en train de s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses ridicules et typiquement griffondoriennes, que Draco l'appréciait mais n'osait pas trop le montrer par fierté par exemple… Et il allait tomber dans le piège avec une naïveté absolument mémorable.

« J'aime pas ce type. Lâcha Antony avec un froncement de sourcil. Je le trouve pas net. Et il a un air mesquin. Et…

-Arrête un peu, le coupa Harry. Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

-Mais il a carrément changé d'attitude en moins d'une semaine, tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as pas remarqué ? » S'écria le brun en rentrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes devant eux.

« En même temps, il te manque pas mal de données pour comprendre » songea Harry qui n'avait parlé à personne d'autre que son médicomage de la correspondance qu'il entretenait avec Draco.

« Attends au moins qu'on soit dans mon bureau » souffla-t-il, las.

L'énervement de Tony était palpable et le trajet se fit dans un silence plutôt désagréable. Bien qu'incapable de blâmer son ami, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter qu'il réagisse aussi vivement. Bien plus sensible et compréhensif qu'il n'en avait l'air au premier abord, l'auror avait compris nombre de choses sur Harry sans que celui-ci ait besoin d'en parler et notamment la période de fragilité qu'il avait traversé. Bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas tous les détails, il avait réagit en essayant d'apporter une présence réconfortante et fiable à son patron. Malheureusement, cela allait de paire avec une tendance à la surprotection qu'Harry lui reprochait régulièrement. Il n'était plus un gamin sans défense, mince !

Sidley et Philip étaient déjà dans son bureau, mais Tony les ignora royalement et, sitôt que la porte fut fermée, il s'écria :

« Y'a que moi qui le voit ou quoi ? Il est louche ce type !

-Ne devient pas parano non plus ou tu seras incapable de faire ton boulot correctement, répliqua Harry, mécontent.

-Attends mais ça se voit qu'il n'est pas content de son poste et qu'il vise l'un des notre ! Et il est près à tout pour ça. » Tony avait ponctué sa phrase d'un mouvement d'humeur assez violent. Ses pupilles noires brûlaient d'une colère mal contenue, le rendant particulièrement impressionnant et effrayant. Mais Harry y était habitué et il n'y fit presque pas attention, n'ayant aucun mouvement de recul contrairement aux spectateurs de la dispute qui n'avaient pas encore pu placer un mot.

« Et où est le mal ? S'il se dépasse pour atteindre le poste d'Auror, il aura mérité sa promotion. Il mérite déjà bien plus que ce qu'il a. Ses capacités…

-Pardon ? Le coupa Antony. Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles de _Draco Malfoy_ ? Tu sais, le fils de cet immonde fils de pute, celui qui à rejoint les rangs du Mage noir et qui a tenté de tuer Dumbledore… Celui qui a permis à tout un groupe de mangemort de rentrer dans Poudlard pour assassiner des étudiants qu'il avait côtoyé pendant six ans ! »

Sildey rentra la tête dans les épaules. Quand Tony commençait à devenir vulgaire, ce n'était jamais bon signe…

Harry s'était brusquement tût, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Faut-il que je répète ce que j'ai servi aux juges lors du procès de Draco ? Il n'avait pas le choix. La vie de sa famille était entre ses mains. Il avait seize ans et était terrorisé. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

-Non, tu… Commença Antony, troublé par sa dernière phrase.

-C'était sa famille qui était en jeu Tony ! Son seul repère dans cette guerre à laquelle il ne comprenait plus rien. Et que ce ne soit pas la famille la plus aimante que l'ont puisse trouver ne change rien, continua Harry, contrant l'argument de son interlocuteur avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je te l'ai déjà raconté, malgré tout ce que m'ont fait les Dursley, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être ému, voire triste lorsque je leur ai dit au revoir pour la dernière fois. Là il s'agissait de la vie de ses parents ! Alors je comprends Draco. Et j'aurai fait la même chose que lui. »

Ni Sidley ni Philip ne se permirent d'intervenir pour demander qui étaient les Dursley et le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Harry s'assit sur sa chaise avec un soupir fatigué, comme si l'échange l'avait vidé de ses forces. Son teint un peu trop pâle fini de calmer Tony qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

Passant pensivement les doigts sur sa cicatrice, le brun reprit : « Et si je suis vivant aujourd'hui et si Voldemort est défait, c'est en partie grâce à lui. » Souriant très légèrement devant les regards écarquillés des autres, il continua. « Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas fait les bons choix, c'est que les choix qui s'offraient à lui étaient tous plus inhumains, plus intolérables les uns que les autres. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit con arrogant, je ne peux pas le détester.»

Antony contourna le bureau et posa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry, le massant doucement de son pouce. Sa manière à lui de le détendre et de s'excuser.

Le plus âgé de la bande toussota pour ramener tout le monde à l'instant présent.

« Désolé » Firent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

« Tu as du nouveau alors ? Demanda Harry en se redressant, les mains appuyés sur son bureau.

-En effet. Un lieu en fait, qu'il me semblerait intéressant de visiter. » Ce faisant, Philip sortit une liasse de feuille de journaux et les étala devant les trois personnes dont il venait de capter l'attention.

« C'est une affaire qui remonte à un peu plus d'un an, en Juillet plus exactement. Dans la petite bourgade de Dervon plusieurs cas d'intoxication moldues ont été détectés. Les victimes développaient toutes sortes de réactions physiques, mais plus grave, cela avait un impact sur leur personnalité… Les enquêteurs envoyés sur le terrain avaient établis que cela était dû à une trop forte teneur d'un produit magique rare auquel les personnes sans pouvoirs réagissaient mal et l'affaire avait été classée après que le maître des potions qui utilisait trop de distillat de Bronx vénéneux soit prié de respecter le code de limitation des produits magiques ou d'aller faire ses affaires loin des villages moldus. »

Toutes les personnes présentes écoutaient en silence et, satisfait de cela, Philip continua.

«Ce qui est dommage, c'est que les symptômes des victimes ne correspondaient que d'une façon très éloignée à ceux découlant d'une intoxication au Bronx… Je suis persuadé que ce n'était certainement pas la raison réelle des maladies.

-Tu as bien dit que c'était le village de Dervon, c'est ça ? Près de Narven ? L'interrompit Sidley en reposant le morceau de journal qu'il venait de parcourir. Après que l'autre ait acquiescé, il continua. Ce n'est pas dans ce coin qu'on a fini par attraper ce mangemort qui nous filait sans cesse entre les doigts ? J'ai oublié son nom…

-Exactement, sourit Philip, Jonhatan McLohan a été arrêté là-bas le 4 octobre, soit à peine trois mois après l'affaire dont je vous ai parlé.

-On n'a pas aussi vu ce nom de ville dans le dossier du fou de l'autre jour ? Réagit Antony, comprenant où ses collègues voulaient en venir.

-Si, fit Philip en recoiffant machinalement ses cheveux poivre et sel. C'est un endroit qu'il fréquentait pas mal l'année dernière bizarrement. Soi-disant pour participer à des tournois de bridge.

-Nous en venons donc tous à la conclusion que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour un coin aussi paumé. » Intervint Harry. Puis il réenfila sa veste, rendit ses documents au membre le plus âgé de son équipe et vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche avant de lancer : « On va y faire un petit tour. Je vous accompagne. »

.oOo.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé de gentils messages pour savoir quand je reprenais cette histoire, je me suis sentie hyper coupable vis à vis d'eux et du coup ça m'a trop boostée pour m'y remettre XD.

Review ?


	6. Enquête et piétinement

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Me revoilà ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je poste un chapitre dans les délais XD... Anyway, ça m'a fait super plaisir de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs, merci de vous ré-intéresser à ma fic ^^ Et bienvenue aux piti nouveaux aussi hein !

Je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les fautes que je n'ai pas vues et corrigées, j'ai paumé ma béta et corriger ses propres textes, l'air de rien, c'est pas si simple ..

Assez bavardé, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 – Enquête et piétinement

Harry souffla une énième fois de déception, un nuage de fumée se formant devant sa bouche. La pluie tombait dru sur tout Londres et il était obligé de retirer régulièrement ses lunettes pour les essuyer, mais l'eau s'étant infiltrée dans sa veste et son pull étant trempé, il finit par renoncer à y voir clair. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement transplané directement près de chez lui ou utilisé les cheminées, hein ? « Il fait beau, je voudrais en profiter » qu'il avait dit. Quel con ! À la mi-septembre, à Londres et lorsque de gros nuages noirs se profilaient au loin, il ne fallait jamais oublier que l'on pouvait se faire saucer en moins de dix minutes.

Tout occupé à rouspéter, le jeune homme ne regarda pas où il mettait les pieds et sursauta vivement en sentant l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses chaussures. Quoi de mieux pour le mettre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur si ce n'est que malgré le temps détestable, trop de personnes arpentaient encore les rues pour qu'il puisse transplaner sans risque.

Les cinq minutes qui lui furent nécessaires pour rejoindre sa porte lui semblèrent une éternité et ce fut avec un soupir soulagé qu'il entra dans la chaleur de sa maison. Abandonnant toutes ses affaires trempées à même le sol, il grimpa les escaliers et rejoignit la salle de bain en sous-vêtements. Le jet d'eau chaude fut accueilli comme une bénédiction et Harry se frotta vigoureusement les bras pour réactiver la circulation coupée par le froid. Puis il posa son front contre le carrelage mural, exposant son dos à l'eau, et tenta de rassembler mentalement tout ce que ses aurors et lui auraient pu découvrir pour faire avancer leur mission actuelle.

Pas grand-chose en fait. Si Sidley avait espéré tomber sur quelques types louches avec qui croiser le fer -pardon, le sortilège-, ils n'avaient trouvé en l'appartement suspect qu'un lieu totalement abandonné et ce depuis au moins six mois. Une couche de poussière recouvrait l'ensemble de l'endroit qui avait visiblement été quitté dans la hâte. Des meubles renversés gênaient les déplacements et toutes sortes de bibelots et de documents jonchaient le sol. Mais bien qu'encourageants, ces documents s'étaient vite révélés être de simples articles de journaux sans importance.

Philip avait alors immédiatement laissé parler son esprit logique et avait mis en place un système de découpage des pièces, chaque auror se retrouvant avec une parcelle à fouiller de fond en comble, du fond des vases à l'arrière des cadres en passant par les doubles-fond des tiroirs et des trappes dans le plancher… Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la réaction de Sidley.

_« C'est dingue quand même…_ _Les gens se rendent pas compte que dans le mot « auror », il y a « guerrier » contre les mages noirs, « gardien de la paix » dans les missions plus bateau de sécurité publique, « architecte » et « décorateur d'intérieur » pendant la mise en place de planques, « acteur » pour les filatures qui nécessitent un changement d'identité mais aussi « archéologue » voire « spéléologue » dans des cas comme celui-ci. » Puis, sous le rire de Tony, il s'était engagé prudemment dans le couloir qui menait à sa parcelle, un bureau tellement encombré et sale qu'il discernait difficilement ses pieds dans le bazar qui jonchait le sol. L'aîné de la bande ne l'avait pas gâté…_

Bien qu'il ait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, le jeune homme n'aurait pu être plus proche de la vérité. Et ils découvrirent tous très rapidement deux caractéristiques nécessaires à tout archéologue : la patience et un dos très solide.

Le premier semblait évident, mais passé sept jours de recherches infructueuses, le moral n'y était plus. Ce type de travail n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec les « arrestations musclées » auxquelles ils étaient habitués. Généralement, soit les enquêtes préliminaires étaient plus rapides, soit une autre équipe s'en occupait avant de leur passer le relais. Mais l'épisode « Voldemort » qui avait décimé une partie des aurors, les critères de plus en plus précis demandés pour postuler-notamment sur les curriculum vitae, le ministère étant devenu bien plus méfiant avec la guerre- qui diminuaient les embauches, un souci à la frontière avec le terrain de chasse d'une troupe de géant des montagnes qui monopolisait une partie des équipes et la recrudescence de petits soucis de magie en environnement moldu qui occupait les aurors avec moins d'expérience avaient obligé Harry, Tony, Sidley et Philip à s'occuper eux même du cas présent.

Merlin soit loué, une équipe était revenue en milieu de semaine du pays de Galle et Harry l'avait immédiatement affectée avec eux. Trois paires d'yeux et de bras en plus n'étaient pas de refus.

Et pour le dos solide… Disons que rester penché toute la journée laissait des marques. Avec un grommellement douloureux, Harry s'étira puis coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Emmitouflé dans sa serviette, il rejoignit sa chambre et enfila rapidement une tenue confortable avant de descendre. Ses vêtements trempé avaient été ramassés et séchaient désormais près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Au moment où il posait les pieds sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Effie sortit en trombe de la cuisine d'où s'échappait un fumet appétissant.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vos résultats sont arrivés ! » S'écria-t-elle, une enveloppe de papier kraft entre les mains.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, la petite elfe s'installant à côté de lui, et il décacheta la lettre. Les minutes suivantes furent silencieuses, leurs yeux sautant des séries de chiffres qui parsemaient la feuille aux annotations explicatives et conclusives des médicomages.

« Bravo Monsieur » Fini par souffler Effie avec un sourire. « Tout est très positif »

Harry sourit à son tour « Oui… Ça doit être grâce à toi, j'ai rarement vu une aussi bonne garde malade. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr que non. Bien que d'autres vous aient aidé, c'est vous qui avez fait le plus gros travail. Se battre contre quelqu'un en face de soit nécessite du courage certes, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir se battre contre soit même. » Déclara l'elfe comme si c'était évident. Puis elle reprit son sourire « Restez donc dans la lancée de ces bons résultats et venez diner. »

Harry la suivit des yeux avant de se lever également, plus touché par ses mots qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il était persuadé d'avoir été la faiblesse incarnée pendant sa maladie, peut être était-il temps de revoir un peu ses positions.

.oOo.

Sortant d'une des cheminées latérales du hall principal du ministère en pestant contre la poussière qui s'était -encore- accrochée à ses vêtements, Draco se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec la personne à qui il n'avait cessé de penser depuis pas loin d'une semaine. Potter. Il avait cherché pendant de longues heures le meilleur moyen de s'en faire un « ami » le plus rapidement possible et surtout quelle attitude adopter. Se conduire en gentil griffondor au cœur sur la main qui s'escrimait à éliminer toute la misère du monde- chose qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs particulièrement hypocrite de la part des rouge et or- n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement pas ce que voulait Potter. _« Dit moi que tu n'as pas changé » _… C'était bien ce qu'il avait écrit n'est-ce pas ? Donc le Saint Potty regrettait leurs engueulades ? Sans aller jusqu'à recommencer à chercher la bagarre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Draco pouvait très bien jouer le petit con à la répartie facile si ça lui faisait plaisir ! Ensuite il suffirait d'adoucir un peu les répliques et d'ajouter une touche de sympathie et tout irait comme sur des roulettes… Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, Draco s'apprêta à adresser la parole à sa cible mais celle-ci, sortie quelques secondes plus tôt des cheminées, s'avançait déjà vers la fontaine centrale. Et si Harry ne l'avait pas vu lui, il avait en revanche reconnu l'homme à la queue de cheval, quelques mètres devant lui, et accéléra pour le rattraper. Plutôt grand et bien bâti, son visage était marqué par une mâchoire assez carrée et des pommettes saillantes mais aussi et surtout par des yeux très sombres, à tel point qu'il était impossible de discerner l'iris de la pupille. Draco l'avait déjà croisé dans le département des aurors. Et il était aussi à côté d'Harry quand le blond avait mis en marche son plan pour la première fois. Un obstacle à sa réussite ? Sa première impression semblait se confirmer. En tout cas le brun semblait ravi de le voir et, à la distance où il se trouvait, L'ancien serpentard entendit la quasi-totalité de leur conversation.

« Antony !

-Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Un Potter… » Lâcha le jeune homme en souriant. « Comment ça va Patron ? T'as l'air en forme.

-Plutôt oui. » Puis il resta silencieux, échangeant un regard complice avec son interlocuteur lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un groupe d'employées qui les fixaient, certaines rougissant assez notablement.

« Et quand est-ce que tu m'invites de nouveau au fait ? » Demanda l'auror pour relancer la conversation. « T'as pas honte de garder les talents de cuisinière d'Effie rien que pour toi ? »

Harry éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête d'un air faussement désespéré « Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mon elfe de maison, hein ?

-On l'apprécie. Sans elle, tu serais tellement maigre que ce serait pas beau à regarder. » Répondit Tony avec sérieux, un léger sourire venant tout de même adoucir la teneur de ses propos. « Je suis sûr que tu sais même pas faire cuire un œuf correctement. » Puis il fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter la taloche que lui destinait Harry.

Rien de tout cela n'avait échappé à l'œil alerte de l'ancien serpentard qui les regarda s'éloigner en discutant. Il haussa un sourcil. D'accord… Peut être qu'il n'avait pas agit de la bonne manière avec cet auror à queue de cheval finalement. S'il y en jugeait par l'emploi du tutoiement, le « patron » étant plus pour la forme et clairement affectueux, il avait eu raison lors de son premier constat : ces deux hommes étaient proches. Ajoutez en plus le fait que cet Antony connaissait l'elfe d'Harry et qu'il semblait être allé chez celui-ci plusieurs fois et il devenait évident que ces deux là avait dépassé depuis un moment le simple statut de collègues de travail. Draco soupira. Cet homme était très proche du griffondor et il savait très bien que, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'était pas de taille pour s'opposer à une amitié déjà bien ancrée. Vu l'importance que Potter donnait à ses amis, il valait mieux éviter de se mettre cet Antony à dos. Ce type l'avait irrité dès leur première rencontre… Mais tant pis, il avait l'habitude de porter des masques. Gagner la confiance de ce type l'aiderait grandement dans son projet.

.oOo.

« P'tain ! »

Harry ne pris même pas la peine de se tourner vers l'origine du bruit. Il entendit Amarianne, une des aurors appelés en renfort, continuer ses investigation dans la pièce adjacente à la sienne, elle aussi devenue insensible à tout ce qui pouvait sortir du bureau où Sidley avait établi ses quartiers.

Le jeune homme n'avait cesse d'exprimer vocalement toutes ses contrariétés concernant ses non-découvertes. Autant dire que toutes les personnes travaillant à portée de voix s'étaient vite habituées au déluge de jurons qui pouvait parfois sortir du bureau.

Harry crispa les épaules en entendant un bruit de chute suivit d'une série de gros mots bien sentis.

« Sidley. » Fit la voix froide et calme de Philip à l'autre bout de l'appartement. « Si tu abimes des indices dans ta maladresse, je t'émascule.

-Et je te tiendrais pour t'empêcher de bouger pendant ce temps. » Cru bon d'ajouter Antony.

Si le rythme particulièrement lent que prenait leur mission n'était pas inquiétant, Harry aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Au lieu de ça, il se replongea dans un dossier traitant de cas de magie sur moldus ayant impliqué un objet de magie noire réellement dangereux et laissa à Patrick, un autre auror en renfort, le soin de faire une remarque sur le comportement de son équipe.

« Messieurs, je vous prie… Fit l'homme avec un fort accent irlandais. J'aimerai que vous évitiez de choquer mes coéquipières… »

Un silence lui répondit et Harry essaya de se reconcentrer. Ils avaient le même dossier dans la section archive du ministère, donc cela ne lui apportait pas grand-chose. Mais grand bien lui avait pris de le feuilleter en entier car les annotations qui parsemaient certains articles indiquaient clairement que quelqu'un de particulièrement calé en objets de magie noire était passé par là. De plus, avec un peu de chance, tout n'avait pas été écrit avec une plume à papote et il serait possible d'utiliser les échantillons d'écriture comme un indice.

Une douleur qui commençait à s'installer dans sa nuque obligea Harry à se redresser, s'étirant avec une grimace douloureuse. C'était plus de son âge tout ça. Comment ça, il n'avait que vingt ans ? Bon, ce n'était de l'âge de personne alors.

« Nan mais je rêve ! »

Si la douce voix de Sidley s'était tue pendant un court moment, elle venait de retentir brusquement, faisant sursauter tous les aurors concentrés. Le jeune homme sortit à grand pas de son bureau, retournant dans la première pièce qu'ils avaient fouillés et qui, parfaitement rangée, servait désormais à mettre tous les potentiels indices dénichés.

« C'est une grosse blague ! Ils se foutent vraiment de notre gueule en fait ! » Son énervement était palpable, sa patience commençant à faire défaut.

Harry et Philip le rejoignirent en quelques secondes.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Sid ? » Demanda le plus vieux, clairement énervé d'avoir été dérangé une fois de plus. Son cadet lui agita frénétiquement un carnet sous le nez.

« Ça ! Çaaaa ! » Hurla-t-il à bout de nerf. Devant l'incompréhension générale, il montra les premières pages. « C'est un journal de bord. D'un mangemort. Ça retrace toute la fin de la guerre. C'est intéressant mais pas ce qu'on cherche, pas vrai ? » Sans leur laisser le temps de placer un mot, il continua. « Donc je continue et là, miracle ! Le journal continue après la guerre ! Il parle d'un groupe qui vise à renverser le nouvel ordre sorcier. Alors je me dis « Génial, Sidley, tu viens de tomber sur une pépite ! » … Mais là… » Le jeune homme tourna une page. « Juste au moment où il y allait avoir des précisions, des infos intéressantes… ÇA ! »

Harry se retrouva avec une miniature ancienne sous les yeux, représentant un noble sur son cheval, sa femme le suivant en amazone, et une meute de lévrier les précédant. Un tableau de chasse à courre incroyablement précis s'étalait sur la page, les indications qu'elle comprenait disparaissant sous les couleurs. Une miniature ? Dans un journal ? Le jeune homme força son auror à reculer le carnet pour qu'il puisse y voir mieux. Au lieu de ça, Sidley le lui laissa tout simplement entre les mains, se retournant et se laissant tomber contre un fauteuil. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, craquant nerveusement.

Antony arriva à ce moment et se glissa derrière son coéquipier, tentant de le détendre par un massage. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec son supérieur.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on prenne une pause patron. On a passé tout le week-end dans ce trou à rat, si ça continue, je donne pas cher de notre santé mentale.

-Ma santé mentale t'emmerde.» lâcha Sidley sans réelle motivation.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa le carnet entre les mains de son stratège, ses sourcils poivre et sel froncés indiquant qu'il était déjà en profonde réflexion. Il s'assit à côté d'Antony avec un soupir.

« T'as raison. On est plus bon à rien de toute façon. On fait une pause. Pour ce qu'on avance dans les recherches, ça changera pas grand-chose… »

L'équipe d'auror appelée en renfort les rejoignit, Patrick et Amarianne se trouvant un coin où s'asseoir tandis que Mira, la plus âgée du groupe, se postait à côté de Philip.

Sidley se gratta machinalement la tête avant de lâcher :

« Je suis sur qu'ils le font exprès. Pourquoi foutre une miniature dans un carnet pour cacher des infos plutôt que de brûler la page, hein ? Ils sont fous je vous dis, complètement fous. Ou alors ils veulent nous rendre fous, c'est possible aussi. Putain, chercher autant de temps pour ça…»

Il continua à marmonner pendant de longues minutes, les autres personnes en présence ayant renoncé à comprendre ses paroles.

De leur côté, Philip et Mira discutaient à voix basse avec animation. Ils finirent par se rapprocher des autres, s'asseyant en face d'eux et posant le carnet à plat au centre. Philip se racla la gorge et sourit légèrement.

« Sidley, il y a peu être quelque chose d'intéressant à tirer de ta découverte. » Brusquement toute l'attention se porta sur lui. « Regardez, que voyez vous ici ? » demanda-t-il en désignant une zone bien précise de la page.

Tous se rapprochèrent.

« Une trainée de peinture ? De l'eau qui à coulé ? Souffla Sidley, en comprenant pas ou son ainé voulait en venir.

-Exactement. Maintenant essaye de regarder le sens dans lequel elle va.

-Vers la miniature » répondit Tony. Puis, fronçant les sourcils « C'est bizarre, elle n'altère pas la peinture, on dirait plutôt qu'elle en est la source…

-Réponse exacte, de nouveau » Sourit Philip. « Les couleurs proviennent de cette « coulée » de peinture et s'organisent pour créer l'œuvre. Sauf que même le plus talentueux des peintres ne pourrait donner cet effet… »

Pris d'un doute, Harry sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus du carnet. Instantanément, sa baguette vibra, une lumière rouge apparaissant à son extrémité. Il lâcha une exclamation étonnée.

« De la magie ? Tu veux dire que ce tableau à été fait avec la magie ?

-Il aurait fallu agir en même temps sur les liquides et les pigments, et d'une façon atrocement précise en plus, objecta Tony. Ça parait difficilement réalisable.

-Sauf si la potion y mettait du sien, dit Amarianne, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

-« Potion ». Voilà, le mot est dit, s'exclama Philip. Une potion préalablement préparée dans ce but peut permettre, combinée à un sortilège, de donner ce résultat. Bon je vous accorde que cela reste très théorique, mais c'est une piste à fouiller. Ce genre de pratique n'est pas courante… »

Sidley bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Tony qui, bien qu'ayant arrêté de le masser, avait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je marche ! Je veux bien me renseigner sur cette hypothétique potion à la mord moi l'nœud ! Tout sauf rester ici ! »

Son enthousiasme fit sourire toutes les personnes présentes et Antony se permis même un éclat de rire lorsque le plus jeune réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas ou chercher.

« Il y a toute une section des archives du ministère consacrées aux potions. Expliqua Harry. Cette zone est interdite pour la plupart des gens… Mais j'y ai déjà passé un moment avec des médicomages, peu de temps après la guerre. Ils cherchaient des potions de guérison. »

Philip reprit alors la parole, décrétant que Sidley, accompagné d'Harry, devrait donc éclaircir ce problème. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prévenir que, dans un appartement ou dans une bibliothèque, le travail de recherche était à peu près le même… Mais le jeune homme ne perdit pas de sa bonne humeur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur du bureau des aurors et, d'un signe de tête, il accepta la proposition de Philip.

.oOo.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu poses trop de questions. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur quelque chose et on ne peut pas dire que ça arrive souvent… Alors profite-en et marque ce jour d'une pierre blanche, c'est pas dit que ça se reproduira avant un moment. Et t'as pas fini de sortir tout ces clichés sur les Griffondors ? C'est complètement ridicule de nous mettre tous dans le même panier et, si tu pousses ce raisonnement absurde jusqu'au bout, ça veut dire que les Serpentards sont aussi comme on les décrit : Froid (ça c'est quand même vrai dans la plus grande majorité des cas mais je crois que c'est surtout une façade pour se protéger, il suffit de voir Théo…), manipulateurs et donc peu fiable. Tu m'étonnes que personne ne veuille te faire confiance avec ça. D'ailleurs, ça pose pas un problème avec tes supposés génialissimes gènes made in Malfoy? Les gènes Serpentards semblent s'y opposer un peu… Ah ? Etre Serpentard c'est pas une question d'ADN ? (Avoue, ça te foutrait mal d'avoir les mêmes gènes que Millicent Bulstrode) Bah pareil pour les Griffondors. CQFD alors arrête tes généralisations à deux balles. _

_Mon dieu quelle imagination Malfoy… Non, non, rien de tout ça. Continue à chercher le secret d'Archimède, je te dirais si tu brûles._

_Harry P._

.oOo.

Que cette journée était belle ! Tout semblait refléter sa bonne humeur. La cendre des cheminées du ministère était restée dans les conduits, dédaignant ses vêtements, la foule dans le hall et devant la fontaine était moins compacte, l'ascenseur n'avait pas essayé de faire rendre leur petit déjeuner à tous ses occupants, la moquette du premier couloir ne sentait pas tant que ça le moisi et même les grosses gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre produisaient un petit crépitement plutôt agréable.

« Sidley Demon. Tu en fais trop là. Ton sourire est carrément flippant. »

Le métis sourit encore plus largement.

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'adore ces bureau, Patron.

-Et c'est ce qui t'a fait arriver à l'heure pour une fois ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil, moqueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, au boulot !

-On descend aux archives ?

-Pas tout de suite, répondit le brun en secouant négativement la tête, on va d'abord voir le maître des potions, autant commencer par là.

-On a un maître des potions ici ? » S'exclama Sidley en suivant son patron dans un couloir latéral.

Harry attendit d'être seul dans l'habitacle fermé de l'ascenseur pour lui répondre.

« Mais si, tu sais… Le petit avec un nez crochu. Dans le bureau au fond de l'aile basse des aurors.

-Ah oui ! Je vois qui c'est ! Fit l'autre en écarquillant les yeux. Antony dit que c'est un incapable. »

Son Patron secoua la tête et, sortant de l'ascenseur, lâcha avec un air blasé :

« Il faut pas écouter tout ce que dit Tony. »

Mais lorsqu'ils ressortirent moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry dut bien admettre que son auror n'avait pas tort. Le vieil homme qui tenait le poste n'était clairement pas suffisamment qualifié et ses connaissances en potions étaient très limitées. Qu'il ait pu être engagé à ce poste était en fait facilement explicable compte tenu de la période à laquelle il avait postulé. Son prédécesseur ayant rejoint les rangs de Voldemort puis étant mort pendant la guerre, le poste était resté vaquant jusqu'à la fin des combats et même un peu après à cause de la mauvaise réputation qu'il traînait. Le vieil homme était arrivé à ce moment avec un diplôme en étude des potions d'une faculté allemande. Le ministère n'avait pas été trop regardant sur le moment, ou du moins plus sur ses idées politiques que sur son niveau réel.

« Mais comment il a pu se maintenir à ce poste pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Sidley

-Le fait que tu ne te rappelais même pas de lui devrait répondre à ta question. On a quasiment jamais besoin d'un maître des potions dans nos enquêtes, les sortilèges nous suffisent et ça nous arrange. Je te parie que ce vieil homme passe plus de temps dans son bureau à faire des mots croisés qu'à potasser sur une potion. »

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent donc un ascenseur pour descendre à un niveau plus fréquenté et ensuite rejoindre une autre cabine, bondée cette fois ci, qui les mènerait au sous-sol des archives. Trop occupés à jouer des coudes pour se glisser parmi les autres employés, ni Harry ni Sidley ne remarquèrent la chevelure blonde qui se trouvait dans un angle.

Le métis, dépassant d'une bonne tête tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant son patron peiner à garder un espace suffisant pour pouvoir respirer sans gène.

« Vous inquiétez pas, on a seulement dix étages à descendre et ça va se vider progressivement entre temps…

-Au lieu de te moquer de moi, fait marcher tes neurones, on a une potion à découvrir » rétorqua Harry, un peu vexé.

Draco redressa la tête en entendant la voix si connue de son meilleur ennemi.

« Facile à dire vu mes connaissances en la matière… répondit Sidley. Franchement, vous en connaissez beaucoup des potions qui font des miniatures pour cacher des infos, vous ? » Et devant le haussement de sourcil de plusieurs personnes dans l'habitacle, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter « Ça sonne bien con quand même… »

Harry se contenta de ricaner avant de manquer de perdre l'équilibre, une secousse de l'appareil ayant été particulièrement forte. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, malheur, quelqu'un monta encore.

« Mr Potter ? Fit Finnigan avec un air surpris

-Tient, bonjour Finnigan. Comment ça va ? Sourit Harry, sentant ses entrailles se tordre. C'était ce type qui était avec Ginny désormais. Il avait tourné la page, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un brin jaloux de s'être fait remplacer aussi facilement. Fierté masculine sans doute…

-Heu… bien, bien et vous ?

Draco, dans son coin, ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant ces échanges de banalités ridicules. Ils n'étaient pas censés êtres amis et avoir gagné la guerre ensemble ? Pourquoi l'irlandais s'écrasait-t-il autant ? Etait-il le seul à ne pas être impressionné plus que ça devant le titre de « directeur du bureau des aurors » de Potter ?

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Finnigan sortait de l'ascenseur. La voix d'Harry le rattrapa avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Au fait, félicitation pour ton mariage avec Ginny !

-heu… Merci » fit l'intéressé après une hésitation, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce que ce soit l'ex de sa copine qui le félicite de l'avoir mise enceinte et de se marier avec elle. Quoi qu'il ne savait sûrement pas encore qu'elle attendait un enfant…

Dans son coin, Draco retint difficilement un léger rire. Maintenant il comprenait la soudaine haine de Potter… C'en était presque pathétique. Réalisant lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau qu'il était arrivé à son étage, le blond se fraya un passage vers la sortie et, s'arrêtant une demi-seconde à côté des deux aurors, il lâcha avec un sourire dont seul Harry pourrait déceler l'ironie :

« Bonjour Mr Potter… » Puis il salua Sidley d'un signe de tête et sortit, se demandant pensivement où il avait déjà entendu parler d'une « potion-peintre ».

.oOo.

Harry était penché sur un ouvrage poussiéreux dans un coin des archives, fouillant le sommaire pour essayer de trouver une potion qui pourrait ressembler à celle qu'il cherchait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisqu'un rayon entier en bas d'une bibliothèque était consacré à la peinture. De _Potion et peinture_ à _L'art et les maîtres de potion_ en passant par_ Pinceau et chaudrons_, la collection était bien plus importante que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il redressa la tête en se rendant compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Pas un seul signe de perte de patience de Sidley… Et pas de bruit de page tournée non plus. Et pour cause, son auror avait l'air de lire et relire la même ligne en boucle, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la phrase continuait sur la ligne suivante.

« Sidley ? » Demanda Harry, faisant sursauter l'autre. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le métis lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, je pensais juste à un truc… » Puis, après avoir baissé les yeux sur son ouvrage puis les avoir relevé sur son patron, et ce une bonne dizaine de fois, il finit par lâcher :

« Patron, je peux vous poser une question ? Une question un peu personnelle ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire « Dis toujours, tu verras bien si je te réponds.

-C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé avec Tony l'autre jour. Quand vous vous êtes engueulés…

-Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas Malfoy, fit le brun un peu brusquement. Je suppose qu'il le voit encore comme le petit con qui se pavanait à Poudlard. Enfin tu n'y étais pas donc tu ne peux pas trop imaginer.

-Bah ouai mais Antony n'y était pas non plus, rétorqua Sidley, il était à Durmstang lui je vous rappelle… Et d'après ce qu'il raconte, il y avait pas mal de con pédants là-bas aussi, il devrait plus réagir comme ça avec l'habitude. »

Harry haussa les épaules et réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

« J'imagine qu'il le considère comme un danger potentiel. Et tu le connais, quand il considère que son équipe est en danger, il se braque immédiatement.

-Surtout avec vous patron, il est hyper-protecteur…

-Ah tu trouves ? Rappelle-moi qui garde toujours un œil sur toi en mission pour éviter que la tête brûlée que tu es ne fasse des conneries… Demanda Harry, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Sidley fit la grimace avant de lâcher fatalement, comme si c'était la seule conclusion possible, « Faut qu'on lui trouve une nana. Comme ça il s'occupera d'elle et ressentira plus le besoin de nous protéger sans arrêt. »

L'autre jeune homme éclata de rire devant cette analyse si enfantine et pourtant pas si bête, à bien y réfléchir.

« Moi je le trouve pas méchant. Il est très poli en tout cas. » Fit le métis, et Harry mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Malfoy. Il sourit puis indiqua à Sidley d'un coup de tête que l'ouvrage sur ses genoux attendait toujours d'être lu.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les locaux ce soir là, ils avaient trouvé un nombre incalculable de potions passionnantes, mais aucune ne correspondant à celle qu'ils cherchaient. Cela ne les démoralisa pas pour autant, tout valait mieux que de retourner à l'appartement…

.oOo.

Draco faisait les cents pas depuis une bonne demi-heure, n'arrivant pas à mettre la main dans le bazar de son cerveau sur l'information qu'il cherchait. Et ce dont il avait horreur, c'était bien de ne pas réussir à se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il savait pourtant caché une neurone et demi plus loin… Il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre, observant la lune qui brillait dans un ciel d'encre. Bien que bien au chaud chez lui, la pluie et le vent qu'il devinait par le mouvement de la cime des arbres le faisaient frissonner. Au moment où il se retournait, ses yeux furent attirés par une photo qui traînait sur une étagère. Un des seules qu'il avait pu sauver du manoir. Un des seules qui ne lui rappelait pas de mauvais souvenirs aussi… Il devait avoir six ou sept ans à l'époque. Sa mère était assise à côté de lui sur un banc de jardin en fer forgé blanc, vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa pâleur, la douceur de ses traits et ses magnifiques cheveux retenus par une rose du même bleu que sa tenue. Elle était magnifique et souriait au photographe tout en essayant de retenir son fils qui en avait décidé autrement. Un peu plus loin, son père discutait avec d'autres membres de la famille. Son grand-père était là lui aussi, parlant avec sa tante Bellatrix qui avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. Une banale fête de famille en somme… mais un souvenir le frappa de plein fouet. _«_ _J'en ai testé plusieurs sur mon carnet » _faisait la voix de son grand-père _«Cet imbécile de sang mêlé de Bobernic a voulu m'imiter : il n'a pu créer que de vulgaires croutes ! »_ Et tous de s'esclaffer tandis qu'une jeune fille -une cousine éloignée qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir revu depuis- déclarait : _«_ _Personne n'est capable d'égaler grand-oncle Armand__quand il s'agit des potions-peintre… »_

Dans la lumière vacillante de sa lampe de chevet, Draco se précipita sur son armoire, l'ouvrit en grand et s'arc bouta pour en retirer l'énorme carton qu'il avait rangé au fond. Après la mort de son grand père, Lucius avait précieusement gardé les carnets en cuir souple dans un coin de son bureau. Et quand, à la fin de la guerre, Draco avait rassemblé les quelques objets qu'il voulait préserver de la vengeance de sorciers furieux, il les avait vus, parfaitement empilé. Il ouvrit le carton en se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude. Il les avait emportés n'est-ce pas ?

.oOo.

Sidley se frotta les yeux en arrivant dans le secteur des aurors. Il était très heureux de ne plus avoir à passer ses journées à l'appartement, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas croire que ça allait le faire arriver à l'heure et en forme tous les matins non plus… Son patron l'attendait dans son bureau, levant la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver.

« Bravo Sid, seulement une demi-heure de retard… » Se moqua-t-il

Mais il fut interrompu par la sirène d'alerte qui se déclencha, signe que la plateforme de transplanage d'urgence venait d'être utilisée.

Brusquement beaucoup plus réveillé, Sidley sortit sa baguette en même temps que son patron et ils se ruèrent hors de la pièce, évitant de justesse les autres aurors et employés qui sortait des bureaux de chaque côtés de l'allée. À l'angle d'un couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Antony, pointant leur baguette sur lui avant de le reconnaître.

« C'est toi qui a utilisé la plateforme ? » Demanda Harry pendant que Sidley se bouchait les oreilles pour diminuer le bruit de l'alarme.

« Oui. Coupe-la ! »

Le brun agita sa baguette, l'alarme cessant aussitôt. En temps que directeur, il était l'un des seul à pouvoir décréter que le danger était passé et l'éteindre, pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux qui étaient dans les parages. Tony et Sid soufflèrent de soulagement tandis que leur patron criait à la ronde de ne plus s'inquiéter, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Puis il se tourna vers le coupable de toute cette agitation. Pour toute réponse, Antony lâcha.

« Il y a du nouveau. Venez vite ! »

.oOo.

Review ?

En tout cas à dans trois semaine !


	7. Avancement

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Yo ! Je suis de retour (...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...) ! Et avec un jour d'avance parce que demain j'aurais pas accès à internet. La chapitre 8 est en cours, je pourrais le continuer dès le début des vacances (donc dans une semaine) et j'essayerai de prendre le plus d'avance possible pour garder le rythme ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes, ma béta est toujours portée disparue :( … Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7- Avancement

« Bon, résumons. » Fit Harry en faisant les cent pas sur la masse de journaux sans intérêt posés au sol. « 8:32, vous êtes tous en train de bosser. Philip pose le journal avec la peinture magique, qu'il a préalablement demandé à Anthony pour vérifier un détail, sur le coin du bureau. 8:33 il sort de sa parcelle pour aller jeter des papiers sans importance. Vous entendez tous le gros « crac » d'un transplanage fait à l'arrache, des bruits de... » Il hésita un instant. « … Bousculade, disons, puis un second « crac ». Dix secondes plus tard vous êtes tous là, sauf que la salle est vide et que le carnet à disparu. » Il s'arrêta et redressa la tête, attendant une confirmation de la part de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Tous hochèrent la tête en s'entre-regardant. Ils venaient de perdre leur seul indice, et d'une façon complètement ridicule qui plus est. En même temps, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'une des personnes qu'ils cherchaient retournerait dans cette planque abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Philip croisa les bras, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Le transplanage a eu lieu directement dans ma parcelle et qui plus est, juste après qu'Anthony m'ait rapporté le journal » Lacha-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

« Et pile au moment où tu quittais la pièce. » Ajouta Sidley

« Donc on est surveillés. » Statua Tony en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui.

« Ou du moins observés à distance, pas forcement de l'intérieur de la maison... » Le corrigea Harry. Tous suivirent son regard. Une fenêtre donnait sur la rue, dans l'angle exact du couloir qui rejoignait la parcelle de Philip.

«J'y crois pas... » Fit Sidley en s'approchant de la vitre, les yeux écarquillés. « Un café de moldu. Ils nous espionnaient avec de bonnes vieilles jumelles depuis un bistrot miteux ... »

Harry s'approcha à son tour, les sourcils froncés et lâcha brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter, « Cette fenêtre était couverte une couche de poussière grasse quand on est arrivé ici. Qui l'a nettoyé ? »

Le silence lui répondit, et les regards inquiets de ses aurors qui commençaient à comprendre le confirmèrent dans ses craintes.

« Quelqu'un est venu pendant notre absence » Dit Amarianne d'une voix blanche, exprimant à haute voix ce que tous pensaient. Anthony, les sourcils froncés, quitta la pièce.

« Mais nos sortilèges de protections auraient du empêcher ça ! » S'exclama Sidley « Ou du moins nous prévenir... »

« Il faudrait des pouvoirs hors du commun pour esquiver nos sorts » Fit Patrick avec son fort accent irlandais. « Seul un magicien très... »

« Ou alors pas un magicien du tout » le coupa Anthony depuis l'autre pièce. « Venez ». Il attendit que tous soient suffisamment proches pour désigner du bout de se baguette un lambeau de tissu déchiré accroché à l'angle d'un meuble.

« Je ne connais aucun sorcier qui s'habille pour le plaisir avec des haillons crasseux. Ni qui marche pieds nus dehors par ce temps » Il désigna une empreinte encore fraîche sur les journaux éparpillés au sol.

« Woa c'est quoi ce pied ? » Fit Sidley en se penchant

« Un elfe, très probablement, vu la proportion des orteils » Lui expliqua Mira avec un air docte « De maison qui plus est vu le morceau de haillon. Les elfes sauvages ne s'embarrassent pas de vêtement et ne traînent pas dans les villes »

Donc il y avait au moins deux personnes dans le coup, un humain pour surveiller depuis le bar, et l'elfe pour venir commettre le vol après avoir reçu un signal, ce dernier n'étant pas sensible au charme de protection trop sommaire qu'ils avaient lancé en étant persuadé que cette planque était définitivement abandonnée. Mais ce n'était pas si grave en fin de compte, parce que s'ils avaient perdu le carnet, ce n'était pas la peinture en elle même qui les intéressait, mais plutôt les ingrédients probablement rare qui la constituaient, cela leur permettant ensuite d'établir géographiquement un endroit où le potionniste s'était fourni. De plus, ils venaient de gagner un nouvel indice. Harry se dépêcha de partager sa conclusion et jeta un sortilège à l'empreinte pour qu'elle ne s'altère pas.

« Mira et Patrick, vous êtes ceux qui s'y connaissent le plus en créatures magiques. Vous restez ici et me décortiquez ces indices. Sortez moi tous les secret qu'ils renferment. Les autres, retour au QG, tout le monde planche sur cette fichue potion-peintre. » Lâcha Harry d'un ton sans appel, et tous s'empressèrent de lui obéir.

.oOo.

Draco replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et tenta de se concentrer sur le document, oh combien inintéressant, qu'il tenait entre les mains. Mais rien à faire, dès la deuxième ligne, son esprit s'envolait vers les carnets qu'il avait laissé dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il avait été incroyablement soulagé de les retrouver au fond de l'unique carton qui lui restait de sa famille et avait passé la soirée à les consulter précautionneusement, mais ils s'étaient révélés tellement riche en annotations qu'il n'avait même pas fini de lire le premier entièrement.

Il n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux travaux de son grand-père, celui ci étant décédé alors qu'il était encore jeune , et son père ne l'y avait pas incité, considérant ces recherches comme une perte de temps. Il y avait, selon Lucius, bien plus important. Comme prêter main forte au mage noir le plus puissant pour avoir une place de choix après la domination du monde sorcier... Armand Malfoy était une exception dans la famille, un artiste-poète dont les idées assez peu en phase avec celles de la famille, l'avait mis complètement hors course. On le respectait parce qu'il était le seul fils de la lignée principale de la famille, et encore, les ragots allaient bon train quand il avait le dos tourné. Draco avait assisté à des scènes de ce genre mais il était trop jeune à l'époque pour tout comprendre. Lucius avait mis un point d'honneur à se différencier de lui et à prouver que le sang pur des manipulateurs qu'étaient les Malfoy coulait bien dans ses veines. Sa mère, Anastasia, l'y avait aidé en remplaçant son incapable de mari et en étendant son influence sur la jet-set des familles ancestrales de sorciers.

Draco soupira. Si seulement Armand n'était pas mort si tôt... Il aurait aimé mieux le connaître. Il avait peu de souvenir de lui mais il y en avait un particulièrement bien gravé dans sa mémoire. Il devait avoir entre 4 et 5 ans à l'époque, mais les couleurs, les sons et les sensations lui donnait l'impression que cela aurait pu s'être déroulé la veille.. C'était pendant un réveillon en famille, tous les adultes étaient occupés à parler des prochaines réorganisations des postes qui allaient avoir lui au ministère de la magie. Tous les jeunes présents à table écoutaient avec un air concentré, la plupart ne comprenant pas un traître mot de la discussion à laquelle ils assistaient. Mais l'important n'était pas de comprendre, il fallait juste faire bonne figure pour ne pas faire honte à père et mère. Draco s'ennuyait profondément, ses jambes trop courtes pour atteindre le sol se balançant au rythme de la vieille pendule. Si seulement il avait pu s'enfuir dans le jardin pour jouer avec ses cousins et cousines. Quoique, vu leur air méprisant et les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas le regarder et être plus sages, polis et parfaits que lui, l'héritier de la branche principale, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il aille jouer tout seul. Mais encore faudrait-il réussir à sortir de table... C'est alors qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Son grand-père, lassé de la discussion, avait décidé de s'en aller et de sauver son petit-fils en même temps. Personne ne se permis de faire de commentaire, pas même Lucius, qui, malgré ses différents avec son père, refusait de s'opposer à lui devant le reste de la famille. Inutile de donner à ces chacals un os de plus à ronger.

Draco s'était donc retrouvé dans le salon principal, sur les genoux de son grand-père qui s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil jouxtant la cheminée. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à câliner son petit-fils en lui racontant toutes sortes d'histoires incroyables sur des terres magiques et inexplorées.

Impossible d'oublier cet événement quand les marques d'affections de la part de ses parents se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Lucius avait interdit à sa femme de trop couver son fils, il voulait un homme fort comme hériter, pas d'une femmelette qui se réfugie dans les jupes de sa mère au moindre problème.

Draco soupira. Son père avait tendance à être un peu extrême... Pour finalement se ramollir en vieillissant, cela le disqualifiant au yeux de Voldemort et causant sa perte. Par un effort de volonté, il se replongea dans le document qu'il avait sous les yeux et dont il devait faire un compte rendu détaillé pour ses supérieurs.

« Quelle journée de merde » Songea-t-il en arrivant chez lui. Vivement qu'il entube Potter et se retrouve avec un poste digne de lui.

Archimède, cachée en haut d'une étagère, choisit ce moment pour effectuer une plongée magistrale sur le nouvel arrivant. Seul un réflexe qui le fit se protéger le visage avec son bras permis à Draco d'éviter les serres aiguisées de l'animal. Celui-ci s'enfuit à tire d'aile en poussant des piaillements furieux.

« Hey le piaf ! » Hurla Draco, furieux « Reviens là que je t'arrache les plumes unes par unes ! » Mais Archimède avait quitté la pièce , consciente qu'elle risquait de se prendre un sortilège dans le bec, et vu l'absence totale de bruit, elle devait faire la morte dans sa nouvelle cachette.

« Je sais que je lui ai pas encore répondu piaf stupide ! J'attends d'avoir plus d'info sur ce qu'il cherche pour... pour.. Et merde ! Pourquoi je me justifie ? Va te faire Archimède, si je te revois dans le coin, je jure que tu passes à la casserole ! » Continua le blond sur un ton furieux. Puis il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec lassitude et balança ses chaussures plus loin. Il tint à peu près trois secondes avant que l'éducation Malfoyienne qu'il avait reçu ne l'oblige à se relever et à aller les ranger convenablement près de l'entrée.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mangea rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Les carnets l'attendaient toujours dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau, et sans plus attendre, il se remit à sa lecture.

.oOo.

« J'te jure c'est dingue ! J'ai la biographie complète de tous les sorciers majeurs qui utilisaient ce type de potion, j'ai même des détails sur leurs meufs et leur coucheries, mais rien sur la recette ! » La voix de Sidley résonna le hall du ministère, son patron levant les yeux au ciel devant son langage assez peu digne du respect que devait imposer un auror.

Quelques mètres derrière eux, Draco sourit. Sa journée commençait bien, sans le vouloir il était arrivé à quelques secondes d'intervalles de sa cible. En tendant un peu l'oreille, il pourrait peut-être capter des choses intéressantes. Et, miracle, l'autre enquiquineur désagréable, Anthony, n'était pas là, il y avait seulement le grand black qui parlait beaucoup.

« Je passe mon temps à chercher cette put... Fichue liste d'ingrédients » Se rattrapa Sidley « Et Anthony aussi pète un câble à force de piétiner. Il s'est tapé la lecture de toute une analyse hyper compliquée en espérant que certains constituants soit mentionnés, et ben que dalle !

-Il se sera couché moins bête et plus cultivé. » Répliqua Harry à mi-voix. « Il est où d'ailleurs ? Déjà au boulot ?

-Ouaip, il arrive à l'heure lui. » Puis il dévisagea son patron en levant un sourcil. « Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait ? Vous avez enfin décidé de vous joindre à moi et vous battre pour que les horaires matinales soient repoussée d'au moins une demi-heure ?

-Raté, c'est le contraire, je suis arrivé avec une heure d'avance par rapport à d'habitude.

-Vous aimez tant que ça vous exploser les yeux à lire des textes écrit en tout petit et à observer des miniatures minuscules ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel à peu près en même temps qu'Harry. « Tu réalises que dans « miniature » on comprend qu'il y a la notion de petitesse... Alors « miniature minuscule » c'est... » Commença le brun.

« Un pléonasme, je sais » le coupa l'autre. « C'est pas parce que je dis des conneries à longueur de journée que je suis con patron » Termina-t-il avec une moue boudeuse qui eu le mérite de dérider son directeur. « Bon mais ça me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes dans le hall là maintenant alors que vous êtes censé être arrivé il y a une heure et demi...

-J'avais une réunion ce matin avec le ministre de la magie, je suis juste sorti prendre l'air avant de retourner « m'exploser les yeux ».

-Je vous jure patron, je commence à regretter les missions où je me faisais brûler les tresses . » Approuva Sidley. « Je crois qu'Amarianne à raison, peut être que c'est une meilleure idée de tout lire en diagonale et de s'arrêter uniquement pour ce qui ressemble à une liste »

Draco n'en entendit pas plus, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étant refermées derrière les deux aurors. Harry- pardon, Potter-, ne l'avait pas vu. En même temps vu les cernes qu'il se payait, il ne devait pas être très en forme. Sa mission devait le stresser plus que mesure. Raison de plus pour éplucher les carnets de son grand père, s'il trouvait cette fameuse recette qu'ils avaient l'air de chercher, il aurait définitivement le balafré dans la poche. Il sourit à cette pensée et c'est tout guilleret qu'il descendit à son étage.

Déposant de côté ses dossiers à traiter, Draco verrouilla sa porte d'un coup de baguette et sortit le carnet qu'il avait glissé dans sa mallette le matin même. Le grand black avait peut être raison, même si la totalité des annotations étaient passionnantes, peut être valait il mieux pour le moment qu'il se concentre à chercher une liste ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Il pourrait toujours revenir sur le reste plus tard.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta brusquement de lire. Les recherches historiques et réflexions philosophiques accompagnée de reproductions d'œuvres anciennes avaient fait place à une peinture qui, à n'en pas douter, avait été crée directement dans le carnet. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort d'un coup. Sous ses yeux s'étalait l'écriture penchée de son grand père :

_Après plusieurs tentatives, je crois être parvenu à une formule plutôt stable. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, il me faut le noter ici immédiatement. Je viens de vivre quelque chose d'incroyable, me semble-t-il, car jamais je n'avais ressentis cela auparavant. La magie qui m'habite s'est réveillée au moment de la création de la peinture de la page ci-contre. J'ai pris pleinement conscience de son immensité et de la part absolument minime que je contrôle. Mon esprit et ma magie ont semblé fusionner pendant un instant, je ne peux même décrire correctement les sensations que j'ai ressenti, les mots n'en feraient qu'une pâle métaphore bien décevante. Les hommes ont tort de penser que la magie ne doit être exploitée que pour les sortilèges minables pour lesquels nous l'utilisons, ou encore pire, à des fin destructrices. Quel gâchis. Je crois que la clé de beaucoup de sagesse se trouve dans ce flux qui se cache en nous. Je m'égare. Je note ici les ingrédients utilisés pour ma préparation._

Une liste couvrait le reste de la page.

Il l'avait. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage mais ce fut de courte durée. En effet, dès la page suivante, une série de notes expliquait oh combien la potion était décevante sur la durée. Revenant une page en arrière, Draco dû admettre que la première «oeuvre » de son grand-père était particulièrement fade et mal conservée. Heureusement, une seconde liste suivait ces mauvaises nouvelles, plusieurs corrections y ayant été apporté. Et cela continuait sur plusieurs pages, la liste était sans cesse remaniée, corrigée et de nombreuses annotations au rouge expliquaient les raisons de ces changements, que ce soit pour augmenter les contrastes, vivifier les couleurs ou fluidifier les transfert pensée-magie (Draco haussa les sourcil devant cette formulation, pas sûr de comprendre où son grand-père voulait en venir).

Finalement, après plusieurs long paragraphes furieux sur le manque de stabilité des œuvres après création, Draco tomba sur un énorme mot entouré une bonne dizaine de fois.

_Aspartonite _

_(l'extrait de Ventacluse peut servir de remplacement mais la fluidité en est altérée. Au point que l'on perd presque tout l'intérêt de vivre l'expérience. En revanche, la peinture produite est d'une qualité tout à fait remarquable, et vu la difficulté à se procurer de l'Aspartonite, si l'on est seulement intéressé par l'aspect esthétique, c'est une piste à ne pas écarter.)_

Draco se renversa sur sa chaise, un immense sourire sur les lèvre. Il avait enfin son ticket pour quitter ces bureaux merdiques. Restait à voir comment il allait transmettre l'info à Potty. S'il se ramenait devant son bureau avec la liste, il aurait beaucoup trop l'impression de n'être qu'un sous-fifre aux ordres du grand chef. Il fallait que ce soit plus théâtral, qu'il fasse bien comprendre à Harry que ç'avait été simplissime pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il fallait que Potter l'admire. Que tous admettent ses capacités.

Le moral au plus haut, Draco reprit son travail de simple employé de bureau. _Mais plus pour longtemps. _

Mon dieu que le temps passait lentement ! La pause du midi finit par arriver, Draco se levant au moment même où l'aiguille de l'horloge qui se trouvait dans son bureau s'arrêta sur la case « 12h- pause déjeuner ». Il s'empressa de sortir de son bureau, beaucoup d'autres personnes étant en train de faire de même pour aller manger. Mais il ne prit pas la direction du self, au contraire, il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur pour descendre encore plus profondément. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir sombre qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Bien qu'assez peu accueillant, ce passage lui permettrait de rejoindre l'aile des archives -là où devait se trouver Potter- en un temps minime et en évitant la foule de travailleurs affamés qui aurait pu le ralentir. Il avança donc, les accroches murales s'éclairant au fil de son avancée. De petits panneau de métal incrustés dans le mur indiquaient les directions à prendre. Suivant celui qui annonçait « salle des archives », le jeune homme tourna deux fois de suite à droite avant de traverser un immense couloir et de rejoindre un autre ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton doré du -1 et s'accrocha à une des barres latérales pour ne pas se faire déséquilibrer par la machine, réputée comme tous ses congénères du ministère pour être particulièrement capricieuse.

La moquette étouffant ses pas, il avança dans le couloir. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici. Manger dans le grand réfectoire sur une table vide en sentant le regard de toutes les autres personnes présente lui brûler le dos l'avait vite lassé. A ces accusations muettes, il préférait le silence et la douceur des livres. Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il était venu ici au lieu de déjeuner. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur poussiéreuse des vieilles couvertures.

Le bibliothécaire ne lui ferait pas de remarque, il avait l'habitude de le voir, mais Potter et son équipe n'étaient probablement pas dans les rayons ouverts à tous. Il avait déjà épluché tout le rayon sur les potion et rien n'aurait pu leur être utile. Ils devaient donc être dans la salle arrière, celle qui était fermée à clé et qui contenait tous les livres « non traité », soit, non vérifiés par le ministère.

Après la guerre, soit disant pour protéger la population d'une nouvelle guerre contre les forces du mal, tous les ouvrages de magie noire avaient été retirés de la circulation. Certains sorciers un peu trop prompt à suivre les ordres du ministère les avaient même brûlés, allant jusqu'à entrer par effraction chez les gens pour les voler. Toute personne s'y opposant étant immédiatement considéré comme un partisan du mage noir, un nombre considérable d'ouvrage avait été réduit en cendre avant que le ministère ne tente de calmer les choses. Les foules étaient dures à gérer, on passait d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps... Et cet extrême ne valait pas forcement mieux que celui qui l'avait précédé. Les livres de magie noir et tout ceux considérés comme « suspects » -ou simplement ceux qui étaient mal compris- avaient donc été réquisitionnés et placés en quarantaine. Potter s'y était vertement opposé à l'époque, décrétant que cela ne protégerait personne, et que quiconque voudrait vraiment faire le mal par la magie noire y parviendrait, qu'au contraire, cela rendait la population plus faible car moins préparée. C'est avec beaucoup d'acharnement qu'il avait réussi à maintenir le cours de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, même si les programmes avaient subi de vastes changements. Draco n'avait lui même suivit cette affaire que de loin, l'arrestation de ses parents, la sienne, leur mort, puis son procès l'ayant maintenu plutôt occupé...

Ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de son grand-père l'avait convaincu que cette potion-peintre n'était pas une potion comme les autres, elle avait donc du mettre le Comité de Vérification des Ouvrages et Manuels dans l'embarras. Finalement son côté peut-être un poil trop... à part aurait joué en sa défaveur et face à l'urgence dans lequel se trouvait le Comité, elle aurait été placé du mauvais côté de la liste. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une excuse pour aller du côté interdit des archives.

Avec un sourire, il ne pu s'empêcher de comparer sa situation actuelle à ses années scolaire à Poudlard, quand pour récupérer un livre sur les potions, il était prêt à s'infiltrer de nuit dans la réserve, malgré la frayeur que cela lui causait.

Draco poussa la porte entrebâillée de la bibliothèque. Finalement, il n'aurait besoin d'aucune excuse, Potter et ses aurors étaient sortis de la salle du fond et se dirigeaient vers lui. Il sentit tous les regard se poser sur lui un à un. Surtout ne pas avoir l'air de les chercher, d'être là uniquement pour le voir. Il salua le bibliothécaire avec un sourire que le vieux lui rendit puis se retourna lentement, se parant de son éternel air hautain.

« Tiens, Potter... Messieurs, dames les aurors « Fit il avec un petit salut de la tête que certains -Sidley, un rouquin d'une quarantaine d'année et une jeunne femme aux longs cheveux blonds- lui rendirent. Il s'approcha du groupe, notant au passage que le brun détestable, Anthony, s'était rapproché de son patron, comme pour le protéger. Draco se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel avant de continuer : « Je sais que c'est mal d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais j'ai cru capter, au détour d'un couloir que vous étiez intéressés par ce qu'on appelle communément les potion-peintre et plus précisément leur composition... Je me trompe ? »

Personne ne répondit, mais la façon dont ils froncèrent les sourcils ou s'entre-regardèrent le fit à leur place.

« Du coup, je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous être utile. » Lâcha Draco avec un petit sourire en coin. Se faisant, il tendit à Harry le papier où il avait soigneusement recopié la dernière recette créée par son grand père.

La tête des aurors était à mourir de rire, en particulier celle de Sildey. Il aurait vu la vierge que ses yeux n'auraient pas été plus exorbités et sa bouche plus ouverte. Ce fut le premier à regarder Draco à nouveau, donnant l'impression qu'il aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier. Beurk. Mais au lieu de ça, son visage se fendit en un immense sourire, aussi désarmant que contagieux.

Mais le blond se reprit lorsqu' Anthony lui lança un regard soupçonneux. « Où t'as eu ça ? Et qui nous dit que c'est pas n'importe quoi ? »

Harry posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son auror, lui demandant silencieusement de se calmer et de changer de ton. Draco fixa un peu trop longtemps cette main sur cet avant-bras, sentant un très léger énervement poindre en lui.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vous raconter des conneries, ça ne m'avancerait à rien à part passer pour un con et un incapable, merci bien. Ensuite, sache que feu mon grand-père était passé maître dans l'art de ces potions, c'est normal que j'ai accès à certaines informations. » Il se tourna vers Harry, son ton s'adoucissant légèrement.

« Potter, je ne peux pas te garantir que ce soit la seule et la meilleure recette, ni que ce soit celle que vous cherchez précisément. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, son regard passant du papier à son interlocuteur avec l'air de ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt de ne pas croire à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Draco retint un sourire. Avec ça, il avait le directeur du bureau des aurors dans la poche et également les membre des unités qui l'accompagnaient -minus Anthony-. Si après ça, il n'était pas promu à un poste plus haut...

Les obsidiennes émeraudes finirent par s'arrêter sur lui. Leur propriétaire ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par la porte de la bibliothèque ouverte à la volée. Un petit homme rondouillard se hâta vers eux, une note à la main.

« Monsieur Potter, un message urgent de la part de Mr. Philip Schant et Mlle Mira Sanchez ! » Réussit-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle. Immédiatement, toute l'attention s'était reportée sur ce message qu'ils lisaient tous par dessus l'épaule de leur patron. Vu leurs grands sourires, la nouvelle était excellente. Excellente au point de leur faire oublier le jeune homme qui venait de leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent une information capitale à leur enquête. Draco serra les lèvres. Il aurait pu être invisible, ç'aurait été la même chose. C'était triste de voir à quel point cela ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec son père : tout faire pour le satisfaire et n'obtenir en retour que l'indifférence la plus totale. Ça en devenait même pathétique. Sans un mot, il tourna les talon. Seul Harry redressa la tête au moment où il quittait la pièce, mais son attention retourna bien vite au message qu'il tenait entre les mains et aux quelques mots de Philip.

_Avons fini d'identifier intrus. Avons tout pour le retrouver. Arrivons bientôt pour tout vous expliquer. Suggère réunion d'urgence._

_Phil._

Sidley brisa le silence qui s'était installé pendant que tous lisaient et relisaient les quelques mots de Philip, juste pour être sûrs de ne pas être en train de rêver, et lâcha : « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ...»

Anthony rigola en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « C'est beau de voir quelqu'un aussi épanouis dans son travail... » Puis, se retournant vers Harry « Patron, on fait une réunion ? Tout de suite ? »

Celui ci secoua la tête « Laissons leur le temps de ranger leur matos et de rentrer, en plus, vu les bruits que font vos estomacs, vous mourrez tous de faim... Allons manger, on fera la réunion après. »

Puis il retourna le message de Philip et griffonna quelques mots au dos.

_Bien reçu. Réunion à 13h30 dans mon bureau._

Il le tendit ensuite à l'homme rondouillard qui attendait à côté. « Veuillez envoyer ça en toute urgence à Philip Schant je vous prie. » Celui-ci s'empressa de prendre le mot et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les conversations allant bon train. Harry les laissa prendre quelques mètres d'avance et s'arrêta devant le bureau du bibliothécaire.

« Excusez-moi, vous aviez l'air de bien connaître Mr. Malfoy, Il vient souvent ici ?

-Plutôt, oui » lui répondit le vieux de sa voix bourrue. « Il vient souvent le midi et il lit jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Ensuite il doit retourner travailler.

-Il ne mange pas ?

-Si, il avale un sandwich avant de venir je crois. Pourquoi cela ?

-Simple curiosité » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est un jeune homme très bien élevé en tout cas, c'est sûr. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il était même très froid au début. Mais depuis qu'il m'a demandé si je savais où trouver un barbatuse frais et que je lui en ai ramené un de ma serre, il est vraiment très agréable. »

Le brun le remercia, coupant court à une explication sur les raisons qui poussaient certains potionnistes à préférer les barbatuses frais à ceux déjà préparés, et s'en alla sans lui avouer qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était un barba...truc.

Anthony l'attendait près de la porte.

« Tu enquêtes sur Malfoy ?

-J'étais juste curieux, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, c'est rare de voir Draco sourire sincèrement.

-Bon ben maintenant tu sais qu'il profite de la bibliothèque pour perfectionner ses connaissances en potion et qu'apparemment il est lui même potionniste... » Sa phrase en suspend ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il en pensait.

« Draco à toujours été intéressé par les potion, ça ne fait pas de lui notre prochaine cible à abattre. Je te trouve définitivement un peu prompt à juger quand il s'agit de lui Tony... Tu deviens trop méfiant.

-C'est pour compenser le fait que, quand il s'agit de lui, tu ne l'es peut-être pas assez. »

.oOo.

Voilà! A dans 3 semaines! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review quoi que vous ayez pensé du chapitre, ça pourra que m'aider à continuer :)


	8. Petits nouveaux

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Yo ~ Me revoilàààà. Bon autant vous le dire tout de suite, je suis un peu frustrée par ce chapitre. Arrivée de nouveau personnages oblige, j'ai plus travaillé la trame que la relation des perso... c'est nécessaire pour la suite mais bon. Du coup Draco joue aux abonnés absents. Il boude. Je me rattrape au prochain chapitre (promis ~ je suis en train de l'écrire là ^^). Vu le peu d'avance que j'ai et les dossier pour les concours à envoyer d'ici... un mois ? Aouch … Je risque d'être un peu lente à écrire. Désolée d'avance.

Comme d'hab', bonne lecture ! (Toujours pas de béta T.T, désolée pour les fautes)

.oOo.

Chapitre 8- Petits nouveaux

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le bureau d'Harry depuis bientôt une heure. Le moral de ses aurors n'avait jamais été aussi bon depuis le début de l'enquête et la tension et l'air fatigué omniprésents quelques heures auparavant avaient totalement disparus.

Ils avaient d'abord écouté religieusement les découvertes de Philip et Mira, et elles n'étaient pas des moindres : rien qu'avec la forme de l'empreinte ils avaient pu identifier l'espèce de l'elfe de maison et, par extension, les zones les plus probables d'habitat. Évidement il fallait prendre en compte le fait que la créature avait pu déménager avec ses propriétaires... Mais Philip n'avait pu s'empêcher de rappeler qu'environ 80% des elfes de maisons vivait dans, ou très près, de leur habitat naturel. Et pour cause, la plupart des grandes familles de sorciers qui « employaient » des elfes restaient elles-même dans leur domaine et ce sur plusieurs générations, les descendant de la branche principale de la famille s'installant dans la demeure familiale après leur parents.

En l'occurrence, les elfes dits Campestribus apricis, vivaient majoritairement dans le sud de la grande-Bretagne, et notamment dans les plateaux bas bordant la tamise au sud-ouest de Londres, entre Cardiff et le Severn, et enfin dans une zone plus étendue, allant de Birmingham à Leeds, autour du fleuve Trent. En plus de ça, grâce à la taille de l'empreinte et les données concernant l'espèce de l'elfe, ils avaient pu déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle faisant probablement entre 90 centimètres et 1 mètre, ce qui était plutôt grand pour une elfe de maison.

« Et donc cette elfe a dû traîner dans les environ de notre zone de fouille ? » Demanda Anthony, adoptant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le terme archéologique qu'avait choisit Sidley pour définir l'appartement où ils avaient dû faire des recherches.

« Pas forcement, fit Harry en secouant la tête, il est plus probable qu'elle ne soit jamais venue dans le coin avant d'être appelée par ses maîtres pour commettre le méfait. »

« Je reconnais que cela nous laisse encore beaucoup de pistes à explorer, mais je pensais à transmettre un communiqué aux polices sorcières locales, la physionomie de notre voleuse est assez atypique pour son espèce, ça pourrait jouer en notre faveur. » Continua Philip. Son patron approuva d'un signe de tête et envoya Patrick s'en occuper immédiatement.

Le plus vieux du groupe passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, un air satisfait sur le visage. Ses sourcils restaient tout de même légèrement froncés. L'enquête était loin d'être terminée. Puis il lança un regard étonné à Sildey qui était littéralement en train de se tortiller sur place, mourant clairement d'envie de faire ou dire quelque chose. Harry le remarqua aussi et lâcha un petit rire amusé.

« Comme tu peux le voir à l'état d'euphorie avancé de notre collègue, nous avons aussi avancé de notre côté...

-Vous avez la recette ? S'exclama Mira

-OUI ! » Hurla presque le grand noir. Un peu plus et il aurait tapé des mains en sautant sur place.

« Il va falloir que tu me remontre ta carte d'identité Sidley, Fit Philip en levant un sourcil, ton attitude ne correspond pas à l'age que tu prétends avoir... »

L'intéressé, un air légèrement vexé sur le visage, s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par son patron qui avait déjà sorti le papier fourni par Draco et le tendait à son auror.

« Magnifique... » Lâcha le plus vieux.

Anthony intervint à ce moment là.

« Il faut relativiser. Ce document nous à été fourni par quelqu'un qui prétend le tenir de son grand-père qui aurait été, parait-il, un expert en la matière. Rien ne nous dit que ces informations sont véridiques. Et vu l'identité de ce fournisseur... » Termina t-il avec un regard de défi à son patron.

Philip et Mira ne comprirent pas tout de suite les regards inquiets des autres aurors qui passait successivement de leur patron à Tony. Jusqu'à ce que Sidley n'ouvre la bouche.

« On l'a eu par Malfoy... »

leur yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Harry reprit la parole d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

« Quel que soit l'origine de ce -possible- indice, notre avancement ne nous permet pas de l'ignorer. Nous allons donc travailler en parallèle sur cette recette et les informations sur l'elfe tout en gardant à l'esprit que ces dernières sont plus fiables. Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, avons-nous déjà eu une enquête où tous les indices étaient sûr à 100% ? Évidemment, non. Mira et Sidley, vous continuez à voir si vous ne pouvez pas affiner les informations sur l'elfe. Allez fouiller dans les registres, avec un peu de bol elle fera partie du peu d'entre eux à être répertoriés. Philip, Amarianne et Anthony vous êtes sur la recette. »

Et avant que ce dernier ne dise quelque chose, il lâcha d'un air légèrement énervé :

« Sauf si ça t'amuse de parcourir en long, en large et en travers les lieux d'habitats hypothétiques de l'elfe, Hawlker. »

Quand il utilisait les noms de famille de ses aurors les plus proches, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Anthony affronta son regard pendant une seconde de trop avant d'incliner la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Ces affectations sont valables pour les deux jours à venir. Je ne peux pas bloquer deux unités sur une enquête dont on ignore la gravité. Les aurors manquent et vous le savez bien. Patrick, Mira et Amarianne seront ensuite affectés à une autre mission en attente. »

Son ton n'acceptait aucune remarque et tout le monde quitta la pièce en silence, Philip étant déjà en train de réfléchir à haute voix, persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu le nom d'un des ingrédient quelque part. Seul Antony resta en retrait.

Harry s'assit à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son auror, et attendit que la porte soit refermée pour lâcher :

« Qu'on soit proches en dehors ne te donne pas le droit de remettre mon autorité en question devant tout le monde de cette manière. Que tu ais ton avis est une chose, les regards de défis et autres puérilité stupidement masculines en revanche, tu peux les garder pour toi. J'ai besoin d'un auror, pas d'un coq. »

Anthony grimaça puis chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« Tout de même, Malfoy...

-...Est le premier nom sur ma liste de suspect. Comme toutes personnes extérieures à l'enquête qui se ramèneraient avec des informations de cette ampleur. C'est la procédure Anthony. Est-ce que tu me prends pour un bleu ? »

Le brun détestait quand son parton utilisait ce ton, quand il le regardait avec ces yeux noir. Il aurait préféré qu'il hurle, lui envoie une baffe ou quoi que ce soit. Tout mais pas cette colère froide et parfaitement mesurée qui lui faisait prendre conscience avec horreur qu'il était bien devant l'élu, celui à qui on avait arraché l'enfance pour le mettre au cœur d'un combat bien trop grand pour un seul homme. Il baissa les yeux et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses Patron. » Et il se retourna. Avant de sortir, il ne pu tout de même pas s'empêcher de se retourner. « Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail en ce moment, avec les récents événements en Irlande du nord, le manque d'aurors et tout... Mais reposez vous quand même. On aurait l'air malins si il vous arrivait quelque chose. »

Harry releva les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Allez file. » Fit-il d'un ton plus doux. Il regarda la porte se refermer et attrapa la pile de dossier qu'il avait à traiter. Le manque d'aurors se faisait cruellement ressentir et choisir quelles missions favoriser par rapport aux autres était une vraie prise de tête.

Des mouvements sociaux avaient éclaté en Irlande du nord peut de temps auparavant. En temps normal, seul le gouvernement moldu aurait dû être en charge d'arranger les chose, sauf que certains sorciers s'étaient joint à la cause et risquaient de révéler l'existence du monde sorcier par leur actions. Toute cette histoire était assez confuse, tout ayant démarré par une grève des conducteurs de train qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les profils des sorciers suspects. Harry relu les fiches pour la dixième fois. Un groupe d'aurors était déjà allé expliquer gentiment aux troubles-fête qu'il fallait se calmer dans les plus bref délais et laisser les causes moldue dont on avait rien à faire, aux moldus. Apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit. Simples fouteurs de merde ou personnes dangereuses à surveiller ? Si seulement il avait suffisamment d'agent à disposition...

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...Il releva la tête vers son horloge murale et se leva. Il avait tenu à s'inviter dans un entretien avec plusieurs étudiants qui préparaient le diplôme d'auror de l'université de Londres. Histoire de voir si il jugeait l'un d'eux apte à les rejoindre plus tôt que prévu, ou du moins remplacer leur dernier semestre par un stage sur le terrain. Excuse bidon pour recruter du monde, certes, mais il n'avait plus trop le choix. Et dire qu'auparavant être auror était le rêve de la moitié des étudiants en magie... Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui faisait fuir tout le monde, le travail avait ses danger évidemment, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la guerre dont il étaient enfin sortis...

Après s'être fait violemment secoué par un ascenseur de mauvaise humeur, il rejoignit le cabinet des admissions.

Peter, un grand jeune homme blond qui approchait de la trentaine le fit entrer et, s'asseyant à côté de lui, il lui tendit les fiches des étudiants présents. Il avait, comme d'habitude, très bien fait son travail. Toutes les informations qui les intéressaient et les points forts de chacun avaient été surligné, il avait déjà fait un pré-classement, en éliminant deux personnes par avance.

Harry releva la tête et salua les 7 personnes qui lui faisait face. Trois d'entre elles, deux filles et un garçon, avaient encore la bouche ouverte par la surprise... C'était lui qui leur faisait cet effet ? Après une petite vérification, il découvrit que deux d'entre eux étaient les « exclus ». Le troisième venait de se ranger dans cette catégorie d'office, un auror sans sang-froid, merci bien.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vos professeur vous ont jugés aptes à nous rejoindre et à nous aider dans la mesure de vos moyens. Vous êtes évidement au courant que le métier que vous visez n'est pas sans risque... »

Et il continua son petit speech pendant plusieurs minutes en les observant un a un. La troisième à avoir rejoint la liste des « exclus », Georgia, lui apprit sa fiche, était déjà en train de décrocher. Elle ne serait définitivement pas choisie...

Puis Peter fit passer un formulaire que tous les futur stagiaires durent signer. En cas de blessure grave, voire de décès, ce papier bloquerait toute tentative de procès de leur part ou de celle de leur famille.

Harry profita de ce court répit pour placer des noms sur les visages qu'ils voyait. Il en avait éliminé trois, il restait donc deux filles et deux garçons. Ulrich Dervan, Mantheer Zlatanov, Anaïs Prévot et Léna MacArthur.

Les deux premiers semblaient marcher en tandem, les annotations laissées par les professeurs expliquaient qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance mais que tout le monde avait tendance à les considérer comme des jumeaux malgré leur différences physiques. Leur principal atout, en plus de leur capacités apparemment remarquables en sortilèges, combat et autres matières enseignées, résidait dans leur parfaite connaissance et compréhension de l'autre. Ils complétaient mutuellement les faiblesses de l'autre. Harry hocha la tête pensivement, il avait bien envie de les tester pour voir ce que ça donnait. Il les observa quelques secondes de plus. Le premier, Ulrich, avait la peau très claire de quelqu'un du nord et des yeux verts presque couverts par une frange brune, l'autre, Mantheer, semblait plus musclé. Il semblait être un étrange mélange entre des origines indiennes, vu le teint de sa peau, et russe, de part ses traits très fins, son nez droit et surtout ses yeux bleu glacier. Ses cheveux noir étaient légèrement en bataille. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que l'élu qui avait hérité d'une masse incoiffable.

Anaïs était l'exemple parfait de la bonne étudiante première de la classe. Mignonne, discrète... Harry savait déjà qu'il la sélectionnerait. Un auror polyvalent, même seulement stagiaire, lui serait forcement utile sur des petites missions qui autrement auraient bloqué des unités confirmées.

La dernière attira son attention. Elle avait l'air de se faire royalement chier et n'essayait même pas de le cacher. Sa fiche indiquait qu'elle avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons... Pardon ? Avec son look post-hippie, gros pull et blue jeans, elle avait dû détonner... Impossible de l'imaginer avec l'uniforme si délicat et féminin de l'école. Apparemment elle était douée pour tout ce qui méritait de l'intéresser. Bien peu de chose dans les faits. Sa candidature n'avait été retenue in extremis que grâce à un de ses professeur qui vantait sa capacité à se mêler à n'importe quel type de personne, a être une experte en camouflage et surtout, à avoir arrêté un sorcier ivre qui s'apprêtait à jeter un maléfice du saucisson sur un pauvre moldu sans défense. Rien de bien impressionnant mais sa rapidité de réaction et sa discrétion avait tout de même évité de nombreux soucis.

S'il n'avait eu que la fiche pour choisir, il l'aurait probablement renvoyée à l'école. Mais la façon dont elle avait observé en quelque secondes chaque détail de la pièce et lui rendait maintenant son regard sans aucune gène, l'intriguait.

Il tendit à Peter les fiches des deux jeunes filles. « Demain, 8h dans mon bureau pour ces deux là. Idem pour les faux jumeaux mais j'ai quelque chose à vérifier d'abord, venez avec moi. »

La sentence était tombé brusquement, personne ne s'attendant à ce qu'il ait fait son choix aussi vite. Les « faux jumeaux » avaient immédiatement compris qu'il faisait référence à eux et ils se levèrent en même temps pour le suivre dehors.

« Alors comme ça vous bossez toujours ensemble ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson puis Ulrich prit la parole. « On se connaît depuis toujours alors on se complète bien. On sent ce que va faire l'autre avant qu'il ne bouge, c'est un peu spécial...

-Mais bien pratique. » termina Harry en hochant la tête. Il avait déjà entendu parler de liens dans ce genre, mais surtout lorsque les sorciers étaient liés par le sang.

Il continua son chemin à travers le dédale de couloirs du ministère « Je vais vous faire passer un petit test. Selon le résultat, je validerai votre affectation au service. »

L'excitation des deux jeunes était palpable. Cela fit sourire le brun. Finalement il y avait encore de futur aurors motivés.

« Patron ! » La voix d'Anthony attira leur attention.

« Patron, je viens de passer devant l'aile est, le groupe de Padma est rentré plus tôt que prévu et est en train de faire son rapport. »

Harry souffla de soulagement, une équipe de plus ne serait pas de refus.

« J'irai voir ça après, je peux pas être à cinq mille endroits en même temps... » Il indiqua les deux jeunes qui étaient resté silencieux.

« Bonjour les jeunes. » Fit l'auror en les regardant de haut en bas « Des stagiaires ? » Fit-il a son patron.

« Oui, je vais les tester. Apparemment ils sont liées.

-Ah ouai ? Vous êtes pas frères pourtant... » Fit Tony en levant un sourcil.

Ce fut encore Ulrich qui prit la parole :

« Non, non, en fait on est juste...

-En couple ? » Le coupa l'auror avec un air amusé.

Harry se retint de ne pas rire devant leur réaction. Ils étaient devenu aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, avaient le même air choqué et secouaient négativement leur main à toute vitesse.

« On est juste amis d'enfance, c'est tout. » expliqua Mantheer qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

« Je vois, désolé si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise les jeunes... » Lâcha Anthony avec un air pas si désolé que ça. Fouteur de merde un jour, fouteur de merde toujours. Puis il se retourna vers Harry et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

« Tiens Patron. C'est pour me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure. »

Harry observa quelques secondes le sachet de dragées surprise désormais dans sa main et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un poids énorme quitta les épaules de son auror.

« Tu réalises que tu donne pas une image très professionnelle du service là... » Se moqua Le brun.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

« Ils voient juste que si le département des aurors est aussi efficace, c'est parce la notion d'équipe est au centre de tout. 'Fin ça ils ont du le comprendre vu qu'ils sont peut être de futur stagiaires grâce à ça. » Puis, après une hésitation. « Et aussi qu'il faut savoir reconnaître quand on fait des conneries. »

Harry sourit légèrement puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes.

« Bon allons y, on a pas toute la journée. »

Il les entraîna vers les sous-sol du ministère, leur expliquant rapidement quel étaient les services par lesquels ils passaient. Comme ça, au moins, ils pourraient se repérer à peut près dans ce labyrinthe. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande porte en bois, de multitude de mots gravés s'étalant dans tous les sens.

« C'est ici. Attention à la porte, ses quelques décennies la rendent un peu dure à ouvrir. C'est une sorte de relique sur laquelle nos prédécesseurs avaient gravé tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient. »

Toujours aussi silencieux, Ulrich et Mantheer hochèrent simplement la tête, entrant à la suite d'Harry. Une immense cavité qui semblait creusée à même la roche s'étendait devant eux. Toutes sortes de rochers, plateformes et autres objets non identifiés étaient répartis un peu partout, rendant les déplacement difficiles par endroit.

«C'est quoi cet aménagement ? Pensa Harry à voix haute. Encore un coup de Tony et Sidley... Bref, vous voilà dans notre salle d'entraînement. Venez dans la zone qui est délimitée, je vais changer l'aménagement. » Et il tourna une grosse roue accrochée au mur, l'orientant vers une petite pastille orange surmontée de l'inscription « Manoir ». Immédiatement tous les éléments de la salle se mirent en mouvement. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux plus jeunes, des murs, des escaliers et des portes apparurent, bientôt rejoint pas des tapis, luminaires, armoires et autres meubles variés.

« Cette salle nous sert à recréer des environnement dans lesquels nous serions susceptibles d'intervenir. La règle est simple, je porte cette clé autour de mon cou et je pars dans la zone. Vous avez deux heures pour me la reprendre. Évidement vous bossez ensemble, je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capables. Pas de sortilèges impardonnable évidement. Vous inquiétez pas pour le reste, cette salle est baignée de magie, tous les effets des sorts lancés ici, disparaissent dès que l'on en sort.

-Donc c'est comme si nos sortilèges étaient faux en fait...

-En quelque sorte. Mais, autant vous prévenir, la douleur est bien réelle. Dernière règle, on ne touche PAS aux petits boîtiers noir qui parsèment la zone. Ils servent à enregistrer tout l'entraînement et à le revoir ensuite pour comprendre ses erreurs. Compris ?

-Oui ! » S'exclamèrent les deux jeune à l'unisson.

« Bonne chance alors. » Fit Harry en souriant, puis il disparut derrière la première porte qu'il trouva. L'air de rien, ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait cet entraînement, et comme la zone n'était jamais la même, il avait intérêt à vite reprendre la main. Hors de questions que deux petits jeunes -qui n'avaient techniquement qu'un an de moins que lui- parviennent à l'avoir, aussi doués et liés soient-ils.

Évidement, ils n'y parvinrent pas. Deux heures plus tard, une sonnerie retenti, leur indiquant la fin de l'entraînement. Harry transplana immédiatement dans la zone délimitée où il leur avait donné les règles.

« C'est fini les jeunes ! Venez par là. »

Mantheer arriva dans la seconde qui suivit, tenant Ulrich par l'épaule.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Tu transplanes pour deux ?

-Il a utilisé plus d'énergie que moi, je rééquilibre. C'est pas grand chose, mais on suit cette logique pour qu'on ne se retrouve jamais avec l'un de nous complètement out et l'autre encore en forme. »

Puis ils s'assirent tous les deux à même le sol, soupirant de concert.

« Soyez pas déçus, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut se vanter de m'avoir une fois dérobé la clé. Et encore, cet imbécile avait utilisé une manière complètement déloyale. » Il n'en dit pas plus, malgré l'air interrogatif des deux étudiants.

« C'était qui ?

-Anthony Hawlker.

-C'est l'homme que l'on à croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? » Demanda Ulrich. Et devant l'air étonné d'Harry, Mantheer expliqua :

« Certains de nos professeurs nous ont un peu parlé de lui. Il paraît que c'est un des meilleurs aurors du service, qu'il est proche de vous et la description physique qu'ils nous ont fait de lui correspondait. C'était plutôt facile à déduire. »

Harry sourit. Ces deux gamins lui plaisaient.

« Bon revenons en à cet entraînement. »

Il réfléchît quelques secondes. Par où commencer ? Il avait été assez impressionné de leur lien, ça s'était clair. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient réussi à le rattraper et à lancer un combat ouvert, il avait pu se rendre compte de la façon dont ils bougeaient l'un par rapport à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient deux parties d'un même corps. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Il y avait quand même un « mais ».

« A propos de votre histoire d'énergie... Vous êtes clairement liés l'un à l'autre, vos magies s'attirent et fonctionnent ensemble, c'est un gros avantage. Mais attention à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Même si elles marchent ensemble, c'est quand même vous qui choisissez quoi en faire. Attention aux mauvaises réactions instinctives. Par exemple, Mantheer, quand j'ai pétrifié Ulrich, ta magie s'est immédiatement glissée dans la sienne pour faire éclater le sortilège et le libérer. Sauf que ça t'aurait coûté moins d'énergie de faire un sort de contre-pétrification, soit le libérer de l'extérieur et non de l'intérieur... Tu me suis ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, écoutant religieusement ce qu'on lui disait. Harry continua

« Pour un sort de cette envergure, ça n'a pas grande importance, mais retient quand même ça. Pour la protection soit pour renvoyer un sortilège avant qu'il ne fasse effet en revanche, ta réaction est la bonne. Un fois qu'il est installé, évite. Imagine que se soit un sectusempra lancé par un sorcier puissant par exemple, en essayant de l'en libérer de l'intérieur, tu risquerai d'en ressentir les effets. Vous seriez tous les deux hors course pendant suffisamment de secondes pour donner la victoire à vos ennemis. » Puis il lâcha « Mais c'était pas mal du tout sinon. Venez, on remonte. »

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse, manquant de rentrer dans un géant à tresse au détour d'un couloir.

« Patron ! Tony m'a dit que vous alliez tester des futurs stagiaires, c'est vra... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ayant remarqué les deux jeunes qui suivaient son patron, et surtout leur air exténué.

« Ah oui, en effet. Bonjour les jeunes. Moi c'est Sidley Demon. » Se présenta-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Et faites pas la gueule, c'est normal que vous ayez perdu. Le jour où vous vaincrez le patron dans la salle d'entraînement, moi je serais élu miss Grande-Bretagne. »

Harry se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur. Tous ses aurors avaient décidé de décrédibiliser leur job de la manière la plus gamine et conne qui soit devant ses stagiaires ou quoi ? Quelle bande de bras cassé...

« Mantheer, Ulrich, ne tenez pas compte de ce que vous venez d'entendre... »

Sidley éclata de rire.

« Désolé patron...

-Heureusement qu'il y a Philip dans votre équipe, avec seulement toi et Anthony, se serait la catastrophe...

-Philip Schant ? » Demanda brusquement Ulrich. Les deux aurors hochèrent la tête. Mantheer continua :

« Donc c'est bien vous trois qui avez résolu l'affaire « Black M » ? Celle où ou vous avez démantelé un réseau de trafic de potions de magie noire ? Vous êtes toujours dans la même équipe ? » Réalisant qu'ils s'étaient sûrement permis un peu trop de curiosité devant des supérieurs, ils baissèrent la têtes en même temps, gênés. Mais Sidley leur sourit -encore- et expliqua rapidement que si certaines équipes n'étaient pas fixes, c'était pour trouver la meilleurs alchimie entre les membres. Une fois celle ci trouvée, l'équipe était fixée.

« J'imagine qu'à l'université, on ne fixait jamais les équipes, c'est logique, vous êtes un peu jeune pour prendre l'habitude de bosser avec seulement deux personnes. Cela dit vous êtes un peu à part vous deux... Mais pour en revenir à ta première question, oui, c'est nous qui avons résolu cette affaire. C'était plutôt drôle, on s'était complètement foirés sur... »

Le regard suppliant de son parton l'arrêta. Pas la peine de ruiner leur crédibilité, l'enquête avait été menée avec succès, inutile qu'ils apprennent qu'ils y avaient eu quelques ratés, mineurs certes, mais ridicules quand même.

Expliquant que le travail l'appelait, Sidley s'esquiva.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage des aurors à peu près au moment ou une équipe sortait d'une salle de réunion. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'infirmerie pour l'examen de routine, probablement assez peu important puisqu'il avait décidé de faire leur compte-rendu avant.

Harry se pencha vers les deux jeunes qu'il avait pris sous son aile et leur indiqua une femme à la peau hâlée et aux long cheveux noirs qui discutait avec un de ses acolytes.

« Cette femme... »

Il arrêta de parler pour répondre au salut venant de toute l'équipe qui passait et repris dès qu'ils eurent tourné le couloir.

« … C'est Padma Patil. Ce sera votre référent de stage pendant les six prochains mois. »

Encore une fois, les réactions de Mantheer et Ulrich furent parfaitement identiques : leurs sourcils se levèrent et leur yeux se mirent à briller. Le directeur venait de dire plus ou moins indirectement qu'ils avaient passé le test avec succès et qu'ils étaient pris là, non ?

Souriant devant leurs têtes, Harry continua :

« Elle sera la plus à même de vous aider, elle était liée à sa jumelle. Le lien s'est déclaré assez tard, mais elle s'y connaît bien.

- « était liée » ? Répéta Ulrich.

-Sa jumelle est morte dans une mission qui a mal tourné, peut de temps après la fin de la guerre. Évitez de trop en parler de cet événement avec elle, c'est un sujet douloureux... Mais n'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur les liens si ça vous intéresse, ça lui fera plaisir de vous aider. »

Deux hochements de tête parfaitement synchronisés lui répondirent.

« Bien, je vous libère pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous demain 8 heures dans mon bureau, c'est la porte du fond. » Sur ce, il leur sourit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Mantheer et Ulrich s'entre regardèrent.

« J'avais peur qu'ils soient tous hyper froids...

-... mais l'ambiance est carrément cool, ouai. » Puis regardant autour de lui . « Par contre là on est pas au même étage que quand on est arrivé... On ressort par où ? » C'était plus une question rhétorique, il savait déjà ce qu'allait lui répondre son binôme.

« On s'en fout, ça nous donnera l'occasion d'explorer ce que M'sieur Potter nous a pas montré » Lâcha Ulrich avec un sourire.

De son côté, Harry avait rejoint son bureau et le travail qui l'y attendait. Sans savoir trop comment ses pensées en étaient arrivé là, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que Draco n'avait pas du apprécier le vent qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt... C'était peut être un con prétentieux, mais il leur avait apporté une piste sans rien demander en retour. Plutôt étonnant. Et louche. Peut être qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'être un connard ne servait pas à avancer dans la vie ? L'espoir fait vivre... Bref, affaire à suivre.

Il soupira. Encore un truc de plus à gérer.

.oOo.

J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, positif comme négatif, ça m'aide à avancer ^^.


	9. Comme au bon vieux temps

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker, Philip Schant ainsi que les stagiaires et certains aurors sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Une semaine de retard, je sais... Et en plus, ce chapitre est vraiment pas long _ … J'ai préféré poster ça maintenant, histoire de vous faire patienter, plutôt que d'attendre un nombre indéfini de semaine et espérer le rallonger un peu. Pour la suite, je verrai si je peux écrire pendant les vacances qui arrivent, malheureusement, je suis en prépa et les concours commencent. J'ai pas mal de dossiers graphiques à constituer, des truc administratifs chiant à faire et des épreuves à passer. Bref, vous comprendrez que comme mon avenir se joue un peu là, je dois faire passer cette fic au second plan. Désolée pour ça, mais je jure ici et maintenant que je ne l'abandonnerai pas :) (et aller, ce sera une pause de deux, trois mois max... Ne m'abandonnez paaaaas ~ )

Chapitre 9 – Comme au bon vieux temps

Draco rageait. Difficile de dire les choses autrement. C'était pas très classe, mais il rageait purement et simplement. Ces connards d'aurors... Il respira profondément. Ils s'étaient bien foutus de sa gueule. Cet Anthony qui ne le portait clairement pas dans son cœur devait être aux anges. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire foi de Malfoy.

Il rangea ses affaire dans sa mallette rapidement. L'horloge indiquait dix-huit heure trente, pas question de faire des heures sup'.

Il quitta son bureau en ignorant les regards que certains de ces collègues lui lançaient. L'effet bénéfique qui avait résulté de son apparente « bonne entente » avec Potter semblait s'être amoindri. Ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Draco se retient de se pincer l'arrête du nez, un tic devenu bien trop fréquent à son goût, inutile d'avoir l'air fatigué ou anxieux, c'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Dire qu'il n'était pas apprécié était un bel euphémisme.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur bringuebalant en étant d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Personne pour dresser ses sales machines ? Ses pas rapides claquaient contre le marbre du hall, vivement qu'il soit enfin tranquille, chez lui. Un bruit de course attira son attention, et deux secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Malfoy ! »

Draco sursauta en se retournant. Pas par peur, il avait entendu cette personne s'approcher, mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à se retrouver face à Potter. Pas après le vent qu'il s'était pris plus tôt dans la journée.

« Potter... » Commença t-il d'un air hésitant. Mais il se fit couper immédiatement.

« Désolé pour toute à l'heure, tu nous a rendu un sacré service et on t'a laissé en plan... Viens, je t'offre un verre pour me faire pardonner. » Fit Harry comme s'il parlait à un vieil ami.

Pardon ?

« T'as déjà fini ta journée ? c'est tôt pour le directeur du bureau des aurors... » Il se serait foutu des baffes sérieusement... Potter lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent une occasion de se faire remarquer des tous les autres employés -qui les observaient avec étonnement pour la plupart- et lui il lui envoyait une pique.

Heureusement pour lui, le brun semblait étonnamment de bonne humeur. Il rigola avant d'expliquer :

« Mes unités n'ont plus besoin de moi pour ce soir. Et si je me repose pas, je serait plus bon à rien de toute façon...

-C'est vrai que t'as l'air crevé.» pensa Draco à haute voix. Nan. Il venait pas de dire ça ? Depuis quand il s'inquiétait de la santé de Potter ? Il fallait qu'il joue plus finement sinon le brun allait vite comprendre que sa « gentillesse » n'était là que pour accéder à un poste plus haut et à se débarrasser de l'étiquette « fils de mangemort » qu'il traînait depuis trop longtemps. Mais une fois encore Harry ne fit que sourire.

« Chaudron baveur ?

-Okay. » Fit le blond en hochant la tête. Et il se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cheminées. Draco eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire devant la tête des employés qui avaient entendu des bribes de leur conversation. Oh, Finnigan en faisait partie, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais. Dans tes dents connard.

Le bar était quasiment vide, ils n'eurent aucun problème à se trouver une table libre dans un coin. Une fois s'être fait servir un chope de bièraubeure pour Harry et un thé vert pour Draco, ils restèrent dans un silence gêné pendant quelques secondes. Le blond prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de lâcher :

« Si j'avais su qu'un jour je me retrouverais à boire un coup avec toi... »

Un rire lui répondit

« T'inquiète Malfoy, ça me fait le même effet. C'est bizarre. » Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta « Merci pour les infos, on est en train de voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose, ça pourrait nous être utile.

-Je t'en prie, fit simplement Draco

-je savais pas que ce genre de magie intéressait des personnes de ta famille... C'est pas trop leur style. Enfin je veux dire... » Il s'arrêta avant de dire une bêtise. Trop tard, le visage de son interlocuteur s'était fermé.

« Nan, enfin tu vois, c'est juste que... commença t-il, hésitant.

-Ouai, te fatigue pas, je vois. On est des sale mages noirs de père en fils après tout. » Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, les mots de Potter lui avait plus de mal que raison. Il se leva, l'ambiance n'y était plus. Il n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts pour ce soir. Mais Harry attrapa fermement son poignet, l'empêchant de s'en aller.

« Désolé. Mais tu avouera que votre réputation ne joue pas en votre faveur. Ce qui ne signifie PAS que je te considère comme tel. » Il désigna la chaise du regard. « Assis.»

Draco haussa les sourcil, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les doigts de son interlocuteur se glissèrent entre les siens et, d'une pression du poignet, il le fit retomber sur sa chaise.

« Ton grand-père, c'est ça ? Ça devait être un poète dans l'âme... Tu étais proche de lui ? » repris Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le blond dû faire un gros effort de concentration pour pouvoir répondre. Son cœur s'était mis à danser la macarena dans sa poitrine. Il ne se savait pas tachycarde...

« Oui. Enfin je l'aimais bien, mais il est mort quand j'étais très jeune. C'était quelqu'un de très doux et compréhensif. » Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à parler.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que cette entente entre eux était aussi miraculeuse que fragile, et pour une fois, ils avaient décidé de ne pas jouer aux gamins et essayé de préserver l'équilibre. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leurs conditions actuelles. C'était un sujet trop dangereux. Ils préférèrent remonter bien plus loin, à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des gamins qui ignoraient tout de l'existence de l'autre. Harry se prêta au jeu, expliquant comment se passait la vie avec les Dursley.

« Par Merlin, tu aurais vraiment dû les ensorceler. » Lâcha Draco au bout d'un moment.

« Sûrement oui... Mais ils m'avaient quand même recueilli... » Fit Le brun en souriant.

« Espèce de griffondor. »

Devant son air presque désespéré, Harry éclata de rire, le blond ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire également.

L'ambiance c'était notablement adoucie. Ils continuaient de parler, la conversation avait dévié sur Poudlard, avant la guerre, et les conneries qu'ils avaient pu y faire. Bizarrement, Draco ne se forçait plus, les mots venaient tout seul. Et ça faisait du bien. Juste parler, sourire et ne pas se prendre la tête.

Relevant la tête vers l'horloge murale, Harry laissa échapper un juron.

Oui, évidemment il fallait bien que ça se termine à un moment ou à un autre.

«Déjà ? Désolé Malfoy... Effie- enfin mon efle- va me faire une scène parce que je l'avais pas prévenue. Elle va encore s'inquiéter.

-Mère poule ?

-Plutôt oui... Hermione déteint un peu trop sur elle. »

Draco retint de justesse une grimace. Potter, ouai, il le supportait pour la bonne cause, mais ses amis bizarres, non, merci.

« C'était cool que t'accepte de venir prendre un verre Malfoy.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Marque ce jour d'une pierre blanche Potter, c'est pas dit que ça se reproduira.

-Bah pourquoi pas ? Continue de m'aider pour l'enquête et je te ré-invite. Fit Harry en souriant.

-Bah voyons. T'as de l'espoir toi. Tu parles d'un directeur compétent. Si tu refile tout ton boulot aux autres, tu va pas rester à ce poste longtemps Potty. » Lacha Draco, moqueur, le surnom sortant tout seul, sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment décidé.

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire affreusement contagieux dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« De l'espoir ? Ouai, je suis un éternel optimiste. Mes gènes griffondor, tu vois. »

Puis ils s'étaient séparés. Le brun avait insisté pour payer, courant jusqu'au comptoir pour empêcher l'autre de le devancer. Draco refusant de se laisser faire, hors de question de devoir quelque chose à Potter -même si techniquement, justement, c'était l'inverse- ils se retrouvèrent à se chamailler comme des gamins. Le tout résultant en un énorme fou rire qui finit de choquer le peu de personnes présentes.

Et merde hein, ils avaient tout juste la vingtaine, c'était bien de s'en rappeler de temps en temps.

Draco rentra chez lui à pied, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait plus léger. Comme si une partie des nuages qui lui obscurcissaient l'esprit avait mis les voiles. Ça faisait du bien. La compagnie de Potter avait été presque sympathique...

Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rigolé comme ça, pour des bêtises. Ça lui rappelait les moments qu'il partageait avec Blaise.

Blaise. Son sourire s'estompa. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le temps d'aller le voir. Les fleurs de sa tombe avaient du faner.

Arrivé devant sa porte, Draco s'arrêta, ses épaules se crispant. Son instinct lui envoyait un signal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de chose qui vous tord les boyaux de l'intérieur puis remonte en frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna, la main sur la poignée, l'autre sur la poche de sa veste ou se trouvait sa baguette. Rien ?

Il s'apprêtait à tourner la clé dans la serrure quand un mouvement rapide au bord de son champ de vision attira son attention. Il se retourna vivement. Un hibou noir lui faisait face, perché à quelques mètres de lui. Il lâcha un hululement aiguë et se rapprocha d'un battement d'aile, attendant silencieusement que l'on détache l'enveloppe grise attachée à sa patte. Draco faillit rentrer chez lui sans demander son reste. Quelque chose chez l'oiseau, sa couleur, son regard peut-être, lui disait de s'en éloigner, qu'il ne lui apporterai rien de bon.

Mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Il tendit la main et attrapa l'enveloppe. Une lueur s'en dégagea, entrant en contact avec sa main puis repartant en sens inverse, brûlant la cordelette qui la retenait à la patte de l'oiseau. Un système pour vérifier que ce serait bien lui qui entrerait en possession de cette lettre ? Draco haussa un sourcil. Ça devait être un courrier sacrément important. Mû d'une impulsion soudaine, il se retourna, vérifiant que la rue était toujours vide et rentra rapidement chez lui.

_Cher ami,_

_Avant toute chose, je vous demanderai de ne parler de ceci à personne. Si je vous envoie cette lettre, c'est bien que je vous fais confiance et vous juge capable de respecter cette simple règle. Sachez que de toute manière, s'il y avait une fuite, elle viendrait forcement de vous._

Draco haussa un sourcil. Une menace, dès la deuxième ligne...

_Nous vivons actuellement une dure période. Notre société sombre dans la déchéance, et ce sous le regard bienveillant de beaucoup de familles de sang pur, ces traîtresses qui renient leurs origines. Feu vos parents avaient combattu du côté de l'ordre en accompagnant celui qui nous guida pendant longtemps sur la voie de la pureté. Malheureusement notre mentor n'a pas pu faire face aux moyens perfides qu'avaient mis en place les impurs pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Mais sa voix ne s'est pas éteinte. Nous, ses anciens partisans, voulons abolir cette société dirigée par des impurs qui ne devraient même pas tenir une baguette entre leur mains. _

_Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous expliquer précisément nos intentions par lettre, ce serait bien imprudent. Je vous propose donc de nous retrouver pour en discuter. Disons, rendez-vous le 22 de ce mois, à 19h, devant l'entrée nord du parc municipal de la Clayton Street._

_Nous savons que vous pourrez être d'une grande aide dans notre cause, nous connaissons vos qualités et ne comptons pas les gâcher à des tâches ingrates, contrairement au présent régime._

_Avec mes salutations les plus distingués, j'espère, mon ami, vous voir parmi nous très bientôt._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Mais Draco aurait mis sa main à couper que celui qui avait écrit était un ancien serpentard. Cette façon détournée de menacer tout en flattant sentait le serpent à plein nez.

Le blond s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion sans hésiter. Se lancer dans une pseudo quête de pureté ne l'aurait pas dérangé si ça lui permettait de retrouver un certain statut au sein de ces personnes et de se venger de ce qu'il subissait depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais c'était avant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de brûler la lettre immédiatement, essayant de couvrir une autre petite voix -qui bizarrement avait les intonations de son père- qui lui ordonnait de récupérer un statut de mangemort craint et respecté par ses semblables.

Il soupira, posa la lettre sur une étagère et partit se faire à manger.

.oOo.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de donner un air présentable à son bureau. Dur. Avec les piles de dossiers qui s'étalaient dans chaque recoin de libre... Bon, autant être honnête, il n'avait jamais été organisé de toute façon. Tant pis pour son image devant les stagiaires.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Philip entra en trombe, suivit de près par Anthony, Sidley et les membres de l'autre unité.

« J'ai quelque chose ! S'exclama le plus âgé.

-Et on s'invite, histoire qu'il ait pas à répéter. » Fit Sidley qui était censé être le nez dans les registres avec Mira.

Harry ne releva pas, sachant parfaitement que s'il avait déserté les rayons où il devait bosser, c'était uniquement parce que fouiner dans les dossiers poussiéreux le faisait chier.

Philip enchaîna presque aussitôt :

« Le Ventacluse ! Ça m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille dès le début, j'aurai du m'en souvenir plus tôt... Cette substance à été interdite il y a au moins dix ans, ça avait fait le tour de la presse à ce moment là. »

Il attendit que les autres confirment, mais face à leur silence, il continua.

« Bref, ce produit avait des répercussions sur les moldus, intoxications en tout genre, augmentation du risque de cancers et de problèmes cardio-vasculaire... ça avait été dur de faire le lien entre tous ces symptômes. On trouve plus ce produit normalement aujourd'hui. Sauf peut être au marché noir.

-Attends. Il y avait pas eu une sorte d'intoxication bizarre autour de la planque qu'on a fouillé ? Demanda Harry, commençant à comprendre où son auror voulait en venir.

-Exactement. Ce produit peut se rependre sur plusieurs kilomètres quand il est employé par des mains malhabiles.

-Y'a eu des zones infectées récemment ? Demanda Anthony, ayant lui aussi fait le lien avec leur enquête.

-Une en particulier qui correspond aux zones de l'elfe. Hillsborough, près de Sheffield.

-Il faut envoyer quelqu'un en planque là bas.

-Sauf qu'ils connaissent nos têtes à tous... » Fit remarquer Sidley.

Ils furent interrompus par un léger bruit à la porte. Mira ouvrit sur un signe de son patron, dévoilant les quatre stagiaires ainsi que Padma et son équipe. Huit heure déjà ?

Et brusquement Harry s'exclama :

« Léna, évidemment. »

Celle ci le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Je viens de te trouver ton affectation. Expliqua le brun avec un sourire.

-Pardon ? Lâcha Anthony.

-La stagiaire ? À Hillsborough ? Fit Patrick avec un air légèrement choqué.

-Y'a pas trop de choix. » Déclara Harry, son ton indiquant clairement que sa décision était déjà prise.

Et inutile de chercher du côté de Philip pour le raisonner, cette fois ci, il semblait être du même avis que son patron.

«Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder beaucoup de temps les jeunes, mais vos référents de stage vous expliqueront très bien comment ça marche ici. » Il sortit deux papiers et continua. « J'ai ici deux missions. Mantheer et Ulrich irez avec mademoiselle Padma Patil pour la première. Anaïs, tu ira avec ses collègues pour la seconde. Léna, reste ici, on va t'expliquer ton rôle.»

Un hochement de tête généralisé lui répondit.

.oOo.

Voilààà ~ à la prochaine les gens ! Laissez un commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir :)


	10. Le jour de Noël

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnel, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Bonjouuuuuuur ! (ou plutôt bonsoir/ bonne nuit vu l'heure...). I'm back :D (ça va commencer à devenir une habitude ^^'). Mais cette fois ci j'ai fini tous mes concours ! Je dois encore trouver un appart' puisque je quitte la maison pour continuer mes études ailleurs mais ça me laisse beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire.

Voilà donc le chapitre 10~ Je l'ai fait assez long, histoire de me faire pardonner de mon énième retard prolongé. Vous remarquerez peut être un changement de style par rapport à avant (j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne se voie pas trop mais bon...), la raison est simple, j'ai commencé d'autres fictions, dans un autre fandom, et je trouvais ma manière d'écrire bien trop guindée... Du coup y'a du dépoussiérage en cours et ça déteint probablement ici. Désolée d'avance si ça vous gène .

Bref, merci d'avoir lu et bon chapitre !

Chapitre 10- Le jour de Noël

Ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine que Léna était en infiltration à Hillsborough et qu'elle faisait son travail à la perfection. Une semaine de Padma galérait à contrôler les liés, parce qu'aussi doués soient-ils, quand l'un était en danger, l'autre marchait à l'instinct, son cerveau se mettant en 'mute'. Pas question de laisser son binôme en mauvaise position ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, même si cela aurait permis une action qui leur aurait sauvé la mise à tous les deux. L'auror en choppait des migraines, mais n'était pas plus étonnée que ça, face à un vrai danger, un lien mal dominé prenait forcement le dessus...

Une semaine également qu'Anaïs bossait avec ses tuteurs, s'étant très bien intégrée. Sauf que leur première mission finie, Harry avait été obligé de les envoyer en Irlande du nord, les événements commençant à l'inquiéter. Il avait longuement hésité, mais finalement le manque d'effectif avait fait pencher la balance. Et les aurors l'avaient assuré qu'Anaïs était au point.

Une semaine que le groupe de Patrick était sur une autre mission et que Tony, Philip et Sidley passaient leur temps à classer les infos renvoyées par Léna, à vérifier tout leur équipement et à monopoliser la salle d'entraînement. Ils sentaient tous que le moment d'attaquer arrivait à grand pas. Harry avait recommencé à se ronger les ongles.

De son côté, ça faisait une semaine que Draco hésitait à se rendre au rendez-vous proposé. Il avait lu la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois, cherchant à deviner qui avait pu l'écrire, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il avait croisé plusieurs fois un des auror de Potter, l'espèce de géant à la peau basanée. Et à chaque fois celui-ci n'avait pas manqué de lui décrocher un de ses sourires hautement contagieux. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec lui, d'abord de mauvaise grâce et parce que l'autre voulait le remercier pour les informations qu'il avait donné, mais il avait fini par apprécier ces courts échanges. Sidley avait la même gentillesse et chaleur que celle que Blaise essayait de cacher pour se donner un masque de méchant serpentard. Ce genre de gentillesse qui fait culpabiliser quand on va à son encontre.

Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, balançant le papier sur la table basse. Il avait encore trois jours pour se décider. Au début, il s'était dit qu'y aller serait peut être une bonne idée, puisque quel que soit son choix définitif, ça ne lui fermait aucune porte : soit les rejoindre, soit aider Potter avec les info qu'il aurait récupéré au rendez-vous. Sauf qu'une autre lettre était venu changer la donne deux jours après la première.

_Cher ami,_

_Nous avons été étonnés de vous voir assez régulièrement en compagnie de Potter ces derniers temps. Nous en avons conclu que vous étiez déjà en train de récolter des informations au sommet de cette hiérarchie pourrie de l'intérieur pour aider notre cause. Nous en sommes ravis, nous aimons les personnes avec de bonnes initiatives autant que nous exécrons les traîtres._

Décryptée, le message qu'elle contenait était clair_. _S'il allait au rendez-vous, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, il en saurait déjà trop. Et ceux qui en savent trop, on les élimine.

Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il était surveillé d'une manière ou d'une autre, à moins que ce soit un coup de bluff. Après tout pas mal de bruits concernant leur pseudo-amitié couraient en ce moment dans le ministère, ce n'était pas dur de tendre l'oreille.

Dans tous les cas, Draco espérait qu'ils n'appliquaient pas la même règle que leur ancien mentor, à savoir « les bons sorciers qui ne rejoignent pas mon camps ne rejoindront pas non plus celui de l'ennemi. » . Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête. En plus, aussi claires et fondées soient ses analyses, rien ne l'apaisait. Il avait toujours cet espèce de poids désagréable en travers de la poitrine. Il laissa courir son regard autour de lui. Tout était impeccablement bien rangé, comme d'habitude. Même son hibou se tenait parfaitement immobile sur son perchoir.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de hibou, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Archimède. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle se nourrissait dans la mangeoire de Denaï ou en volant dans la cuisine. Il avait plusieurs fois retrouvé des traces de ses larcins, mais elle refusait de se monter. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de sa dernière menace. Ou sinon elle l'avait juste mal pris, et elle boudait. Draco secoua la tête en souriant. Fallait pas exagérer non plus, c'était d'un piaf qu'il parlait, pas d'un être humain.

« Archimède ! »

Denaï sursauta puis gonfla ses plumes avant de s'assoupir de nouveau.

Silence.

« Archimède ! Montre toi sale piaf ! »

Silence. En même temps, ce n'était peut-être pas la manière la plus diplomatique qui soit pour la faire sortir de son trou. Le blond reprit donc sur un ton plus doux.

« Archimède. Arrête de bouder et viens, je te ferais pas de mal, promis. Et tu dois crever la dalle.»

Toujours rien.

«Tu es comme ton maître niveau caractère, hein... »

Elle était morte ou quoi ?

« Allez viens, on fait la paix je te dis. »

Il déposa sur la table basse une coupelle avec un biscuit émietté et quelques fruits sec qu'il était allé chercher dans la cuisine puis croisa les bras.

Un très léger craquement le fit sourire mais il ne bougea pas. Puis un crissement de griffes sur le parquet. Toujours immobile et les bras croisé, Draco finit par l'apercevoir. Elle contourna le fauteuil du blond en restant à bonne distance, releva la tête en se sentant observée, lui rendit son regard pendant quelques secondes, la tête presque complètement enfouie dans ses plumes, puis reprit son chemin jusqu'à la table le tout en restant à même le sol, avançant avec une démarche de pingouin.

Draco faillit éclater de rire mais ce n'était pas le moment de la froisser. Il la regarda donc sauter sur la table en s'aidant d'un coup d'aile et picorer en quelques secondes la totalité de ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. Puis elle lâcha un ronronnement satisfait.

« T'es l'oiseau le plus étrange que je connaisse... »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant.

« Et voilà que je parle à un piaf maintenant. » Grommela Draco en soupirant. Mais il reprit quand même. « Je vais enfin répondre à ton maître. Contente? »

Pour toute réponse, elle étira ses ailes au maximum et s'ébouriffa les plumes.

Alors il attrapa de quoi écrire et se mit à la tâche. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ni que dire. Il n'avait pas envie de lui envoyer de piques pour une fois. Et penser à lui ramenait les inquiétudes liées au rendez-vous avec l'organisation rebelle.

Il reposa sa plume.

« Je sais pas quoi dire. » Lâcha il à voix haute.

Bizarrement, Archimède n'essaya pas de le scalper pour le forcer à reprendre. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha en quelques bonds et frotta sa tête contre son bras.

« Je suis sûr que tu as des gènes de chats. C'est pas possible autrement... »

Draco se mordilla la lèvres quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur le papier.

_Potter, _

_Ta chouette va se laisser dépérir si je te réponds pas. Elle boudait et refusait de se montrer._

_C'est complètement con mais je sais pas trop quoi t'écrire en fait. C'était sympa au chaudron baveur, du coup j'ai pas spécialement envie de commencer à te balancer des piques. Tu disais dans ta première lettre que tu voulais pas que j'aie changé. Faut croire que malgré tout, si, j'ai changé..._

_Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec Archi', elle s'est perchée sur mon épaule et ronronne en continu depuis deux minutes. _

_Je n'arrive pas à savoir jusqu'à quel point elle comprends ce que je lui dis, soit elle est super conne et a des réactions tellement générales qu'elles peuvent être comprises comme des réponses réfléchies pour à peu près tout, soit elle est super intelligente et fait exprès de nous répondre à moitié pour nous forcer à réfléchir par nous même. Dans tous les cas, elle est intrigante._

_Draco M._

Il allait vraiment envoyer ça ? Dire qu'il avait pas d'inspiration était un euphémisme là... En même temps, c'était plus simple de parler à quelqu'un qu'on avait en face de soit. De toute façon, Archimède avait décidé que cela suffisait. Elle s'était emparée de la lettre et fuyait vers la fenêtre, n'ayant clairement pas envie que le jeune homme change d'avis et renonce à envoyer le message.

« Attends idiote ! Il pleut dehors, ça va devenir illisible ! »

Rien à faire, comme la fenêtre du salon était fermée, elle se dirigeait vers celle de la chambre de Draco, encore entrouverte.

Le blond jura et lui courut après, balançant un sortilège d'imperméabilisation. Raté. Au moins Archimède ne souffrirait pas de la pluie. Le deuxième essai fut plus concluant, il toucha la lettre une demi seconde avant que l'oiseau ne s'engouffre dehors, probablement en réalité bien plus pressé de se dégourdir les ailes que d'apporter la lettre à son maître.

Le silence retomba dans la maison.

Est-ce que ç'avait été une si bonne idée d'aller boire un verre avec Potter ? Être heureux et profiter de la présence de quelqu'un, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment et il était en train d'y reprendre goût. Du coup, il se sentait seul. Il soupira, c'était une réaction complètement humaine après tout mais ça le rendait faible, il n'aimait pas ça.

Une goutte d'eau dévala le long de son nez. Puis une deuxième. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi en travers de son lit, tout habillé. Archimède, dégoulinante d'eau de pluie – le sortilège avait dû prendre fin-, était de retour, perchée sur une accroche murale juste au dessus de lui. Et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour qu'il se prenne de l'eau sur la tronche. Sale piaf.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de râler, elle lui lâcha la lettre sur le nez et repartit se percher en haut de son armoire.

_Draco,_

_Idem, donc les piques ça attendra. _

_Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis pas vrai ? (C'est un proverbe moldu...) Donc ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça que tu aies changé. Tant que c'est en bien._

Draco sourit légèrement. Il pouvait presque deviner le regard amusé du brun en écrivant ces lignes.

_Archimède est unique, ça c'est clair. T'as de la chance qu'elle t'aie accepté, c'est rare... d'habitude elle fuit ou agresse les gens qui s'approchent de trop près. Je lui ai appris à se tenir à peu près bien quand elle livre le courrier -mais tu as vu par toi même qu'elle a tendance à n'en faire qu'a sa tête- pour le reste, c'est une rustre. Elle fait même peur à Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, tu sais, cette espèce de boule rousse poilue et insupportable..._

_Si elle grimpe sur ton épaule, ronronne ou se frotte contre toi, c'est que c'est fini pour toi, tu t'en débarrassera plus jamais. Elle est affectueuse ET collante. Bienvenue au club._

_Personnellement, je pense qu'elle est très intelligente, peut être même plus que nous. Parfois elle donne l'impression que ses actions vont toutes dans le même sens, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Un peu comme si elle avait un but qui nous dépassait. Enfin c'est comme ça qu'Hermione l'analyse... C'est peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux._

_Te force pas à me répondre toute suite, de toute façon elle m'obligerait à te ré-écrire. Elle a décidé qu'elle dormait chez toi. Elle a dû trouver un coin confortable._

_Harry._

Draco ne réussit pas à faire disparaître son sourire ce soir là. C'était con, mais il était de bonne humeur.

Harry vérifia pour la dixième fois que le col de sa chemise retombait bien et que son pull ne faisait pas de plis bizarre. Comme ça, peut-être que Mme Weasley s'abstiendrait d'essayer de remettre sa tenue en place. Pour les cheveux, s'était autre chose, mais normalement, elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre. Et puis de toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire, nid d'oiseau un jour, nid d'oiseau toujours.

Par réflexe, il attrapa ses clés et les mis dans sa poche. Sa baguette suffisait amplement mais c'était un de ces petits gestes du quotidien inutile et rassurant qu'il aimait à faire.

« Effie ! J'y vais ! »

La petite elfe trottina jusqu'à la porte en souriant. Elle lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle venait de retirer du vase. Elle avait même attaché les tiges avec un petit ruban violet en plus de la feuille de plastique transparent.

« Merci. Je serais de retour pour le dîner normalement.

-Mme Weasley risque de ne pas vouloir vous laisser revenir. Surtout le jour de noël » Lâcha Effie avec un air amusé. Harry sourit et ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux.

« Possible qu'elle ne se contente pas de m'avoir uniquement pour le déjeuner. Et connaissant Hermione, je vais avoir du mal à m'éclipser. »

En vérité, il savait très bien que personne ne le laisserai quitter la maison Weasley après le déjeuner. C'était juste ce qu'ils disaient pour que son côté rustre et solitaire ne panique pas. Une excuse débile que Molly avait inventé pour être sûre profiter de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils adoptif pendant un maximum de temps.

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de conclure :

« Je ne m'inquiéterai pas si je ne vous vois pas revenir aussi tôt que prévu. »

Son maître lui sourit puis sortit en la laissant fermer la porte derrière lui. Cette petite était bien plus qu'une elfe de maison à ce niveau là. L'instinct maternel d'Hermione l'avait influencée à un point assez impressionnant. Elle avait toujours la discrétion propre à sa race et savait parfaitement faire oublier sa présence dans la maison, mais elle indiquait par de petites actions comme celle de la minute précédente qu'elle était comme une ombre protectrice qui ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Harry referma les pans de son manteau autour de lui. L'hiver anglais était rude. La neige s'était remise à tomber quelques jours plus tôt et elle était maintenant bien installée, même en plein Londres, près du ministère. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, emmêlant encore plus ses cheveux si cela était possible.

Il rejoignit en vitesse le petit sentier qui menait vers la foret qui bordait sa banlieue londonnienne calme et silencieuse. Il avait voulu profiter du calme avant de rejoindre la ruche qu'allait être la maison Weasley, mais il commençait à sentir les degrés négatifs un peu trop précisément à son goût. Une fois sûr d'être hors de vu de qui que ce soit, il ferma les yeux et transplana.

Le maison Weasley rougeoyait, envoyant de grandes traces lumineuse dans l'étendue blanche du jardin. Des rires joyeux retentissaient à l'intérieur. Harry observa pendant quelques secondes le nuage de fumée quitter sa bouche et se disperser dans l'air froid avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte. Il n'eut qu'à donner un très léger coup sur le bois usé pour entendre des pas précipités de l'autre côté. Le visage ravi de Mme Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement. Une bouffée de chaleur et une délicieuse odeur de dinde submergèrent Harry.

« Bonjour Moll- » Mais il n'eut pas le temps que finir sa phrase que la petite bonne femme l'avait tiré contre elle pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

« Mon petit Harry ! Quelle joie de te voir enfin ! Entre, entre, tout le monde est déjà là ! »

En effet, le salon était pris d'assaut par une quinzaine de personnes, tous répartis sur les canapés et fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse garnie d'amuse-gueules.

Le brun retira son manteau et alla les saluer les uns après les autres. Ron lui donna une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule en rigolant.

« Alors mon vieux ? Quoi de neuf ? Ça va au ministère ?

-Ah non, on avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas boulot ! » Intervint Hermione en poussant son petit-ami pour pouvoir étreindre Harry.

L'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison Weasley lui avait manqué. Cette effervescence de vie qui donnait le tournis, c'était bien loin de son quotidien à lui. Mais il manquait quelques personnes qu'il aurait aimé voir. Il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais aux noëls sans Lupin, Tonk et Fred. Bizarrement, Ginny manquait aussi à l'appel. Pas qu'il en soit vraiment déçu, il n'aurait de toute façon pas trop su quoi lui dire.

« Ginny a un match dans très peu de temps, elle n'a pas pu faire le déplacement. » Lui expliqua la mère de l'intéressée.

« Ouai, elle avait surtout peur de prendre trop de kilos à cause de ta cuisine et de ne plus être aussi rapide. » Rigola George avant de d'esquiver habilement une taloche de sa mère. « Mais c'est pas une critique ! Moi j'ai rien contre ta cuisine maman ! »

Molly fit mine de ne pas entendre et, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle le força à se pousser pour faire de la place à Harry. Il se retrouvait coincé entre le dernier des jumeau et Fleur, qui s'empressa de lui demander de ses nouvelles avec son accent français à couper au couteau. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux dents, Bill souriant niaisement à ses côtés.

Naturellement la conversation dévia sur chacun des convives, passant par le bébé qui ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez, par Percy qui avait « enfin » une petite amie, absente car avec sa famille, et finalement par Ginny et son fiancé. L'expression de Mme Weasley s'était assombrie à l'entente du nom de sa fille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher un petit commentaire, comme quoi elle aurait préféré avoir Harry comme beau-fils, et récolta les regards noirs de tous ses fils. Le brun s'empressa de dissiper la mauvaise ambiance qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, hein. Ginny et moi, ça fait longtemps que c'est terminé, ça ne me dérange pas de parler d'elle et je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Et il ne se forçait même pas. Il avait bel et bien tourné la page. Son cœur ne battait plus pour elle.

« Et Seamus est quelqu'un de bien.

-J'espère ! En tout cas il a intérêt à assumer ses actes ! » Fit Molly avec un air furieux.

« Ses actes ? »

Le silence s'installa autour de la table. Le genre de silence qui veut dire que tout le monde est au courant de quelque chose sauf vous. Assez désagréable. Finalement c'est Hermione qui prit la parole.

« On vient d'apprendre que Ginny est enceinte. D'un mois seulement, donc elle peut encore participer aux match de son équipe, mais elle devra bientôt arrêter. »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant l'information faire son chemin dans ses neurones.

« Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi ça vous pose un problème Mme Weasley ? »

L'intéressée avait l'air passablement surprise, elle devait sûrement s'attendre -comme toutes les autres personnes autour de cette table- à une réaction moins enthousiaste. Elle avait l'air d'imaginer que son gendre idéal allait se battre pour récupérer sa fille. Sauf que, manque de bol, ledit gendre n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ce n'était plus les sourires de Ginny qui lui donnaient envie de se lever le matin. Ce n'était plus son regard qu'il cherchait par automatisme quand il était entouré d'inconnus.

M. Weasley répondit à la place de sa femme.

« On trouve Ginevra très jeune pour avoir un enfant.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, je pense qu'elle comme Seamus sont très matures pour leurs âges. Vu tout ce par quoi ils sont passés... »

Ron approuva les dires de son meilleur ami en secouant vivement la tête. Il avait l'air soulagé d'avoir Harry de son côté, probablement qu'il supportait cette discussion depuis que la nouvelle était tombée.

Le four sonna, coupant Molly avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre la salle à manger, oubliant en quelques seconde ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Les dindes de noël des Weasley étaient bien plus digne d'attention que les inquiétudes maternelles de Molly. Ou alors c'était juste que tout le monde était content d'échapper à une discussion qui n'arriverait pas à les mettre d'accord, quoi qu'ils aient comme arguments.

« J'ai fait la dinde pour ce midi, ce soir ce sera plus léger. Sinon on ne pourra pas danser. »

Sourires de toute la tablée. Mme Weasley tenait, chaque année, à ce que ses invités « s'amusent ». Comprenez qu'elle mettait de vieux morceaux des années soixante et obligeait ses fils à danser avec elle. Et comme ils voulaient faire plaisir à leur mère, aucun n'avait eu le courage de lui demander d'arrêter. Ou au moins de changer de playlist.

« Je croyais que j'étais invité pour le déjeuné seulement... » Fit Harry avec un sourire.

« Tu pensais sérieusement que ma mère te laisserait partir ? » Rigola Ron.

« Fuis Harry, fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps. » Souffla George du coin de la table, suffisamment doucement pour que seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Percy puissent entendre. Le reste de la tablée ne compris pas pourquoi ils éclataient de rire.

Comme d'habitude, le repas préparé par Molly était délicieux. Et comme d'habitude, elle était curieuse. Harry n'avait pas avalé trois bouchées qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

« Au fait mon chéri, tu ne nous as pas dit. Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Au moins, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Ron et George cachèrent leur fou-rire derrière leur serviette, Hermione leur lançant un regard d'avertissement. Ils ne sauraient jamais se tenir à table ces deux là.

« Non. Non, je n'ai personne. » Répondit Harry en piquant un fard sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Au fait ! Je voulais te poser une question ! S'écria Percy en relevant la tête. Il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent au ministère en ce moment... C'est vrai que tu es ami avec Malfoy ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« Euh... Amis, non, je ne dirais pas ça. On se parle juste de temps en temps. Enfin, on s'écrit...

-Vous vous écrivez ? » La tête de Ron était assez hilarante. Un peu comme celle de toutes les autres personnes autour de la table en fait. Sauf Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que ça.

« Oui. En fait il m'a écrit une lettre il y a quelques mois, pour me remercier de l'avoir défendu devant la cour de justice. Un torchon de servilité et de gentillesse. Je l'ai remis à sa place, Malfoy reconnaissant, ça me semblait vraiment pas normal. Et finalement on a continué à s'écrire.

-Vous arrivez à faire ça sans vous insulter ?

-Il a changé Ron. Tu sais, au fond, je pense qu'il a surtout manqué d'attention. Et il est né dans la mauvaise famille. »

Son meilleurs ami le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne la défense de son ancien ennemi.

« Je t'assure Ron, on est allés boire un verre il y peu de temps, il peut être très sympa...

-Boire un verre ? »

Bon, convaincre le rouquin -et sa famille- que Malfoy était quelqu'un de fréquentable n'allait pas être facile.

« Et Archi' l'aime bien. »

Hermione sourit.

« Vous voyez, si Archimède s'est attachée à lui, c'est qu'au fond, il doit pas être bien méchant. »

Ron grommela quelque chose comme « je fais pas confiance à une chouette bizarre » mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Tu fais comme tu veux vieux. Mais c'est Malfoy quoi... »

La conversation dévia -merci Hermione- mais l'esprit d'Harry resta sur le blond. Il commençait à l'apprécier. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais il espérait maintenant avoir d'autres occasions pour le voir. Sa compagnie était agréable. Bien sûr, il fallait faire attention à ce dont ils allaient parler, Draco se vexait facilement quand on abordait certains sujet sensibles. Mais il l'aimait bien. Il avait découvert que son rire était très doux. Et lorsqu'il souriait vraiment, ses yeux se plissaient jusqu'à former deux demi-lunes pétillantes. C'était joli à voir.

C'est vers 17h qu'un gros hibou brun vint toquer à la fenêtre. Les mots «_ Pour M. Potter _» étaient écrit sur l'enveloppe à l'encre noire, d'une manière sèche et rapide. Mme Weasley lui tendit la lettre après un instant d'hésitation. Elle aurait aimé le garder loin de son travail, de ses obligations et de ses inquiétudes, mais c'était peut-être urgent. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, certains discutaient au coin du feu, d'autre jouaient à un jeu de société sorcier incompréhensible. Tout le monde riait. Harry aussi. Puis il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire. Son sourire disparut progressivement. Certains commençaient à le regarder d'un air inquiet. Il leur offrit un pâle sourire et expliqua qu'une affaire urgente allait l'obliger à écourter sa visite. Même Molly n'en fit pas toute une histoire, elle avait compris que ce devait être quelque chose de grave.

La neige crissait sous ses pas alors qu'il s'éloignait du terrier. Les mots qu'il venait de lire tournoyaient dans son esprit.

_ ,_

_Nous venons de recevoir un message de l'unité 4, actuellement en mission en Irlande du nord. Nous vous le transmettons._

_ ''Avons été attaqués par surprise par des sorciers noirs. Nous avons la certitude qu'ils sont liés aux émeutes. Demande urgente de rapatriement de corps. L'apprentie de notre unité, Anaïs Prévot a été tuée.''_

_Nous avons accédé à leur demande. Il ne reste sur place que les deux autres membres de l'unité. Nous demandons l'autorisation de les faire rentrer à Londres. Il ne resterait sur place que les unités 3, 5 et 12, mais nous pensons qu'il est impératif de placer les deux aurors restant en cellule psychologique, compte tenu de la violence des événements._

_Bureau pscho-médical du ministère _

Les doigts tremblants, il sortit un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste et gribouilla une réponse hâtive avant de tendre la lettre au hibou qui l'avait suivi. Il sentait les regards de ceux qui étaient encore dans le terrier le suivre. Il hâta le pas, les poing serrés jusqu'au sang, ses ongles ayant percé sa peau sans difficulté. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la zone de protection de la maison, il transplana, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tourbillon de neige, des traces de pas et quelques gouttes. Certaines rouges, d'autres incolores.

Draco était installé tranquillement dans son salon, un gros volume de « potions et mixture » sur les genoux. Il tournait distraitement les pages, attendant de tomber sur quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer. Il était tombé sur un terme incompréhensible dans le dernier livre qu'il avait acheté et s'en était remis à la bible de potionniste pour essayer de comprendre. Mais cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il ne trouvait rien. Une après-midi comme les autres. Il essayait de refouler dans un coin de sa tête que c'était le jour de noël et qu'encore une fois, il était complètement seul. Un piaillement douloureux retenti dans sa chambre. Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Archimède, si tu fais des conneries dans ma chambre, je te jure que ça va mal se passer ! »

Une demi seconde plus tard un boule de plume traversa la pièce à toute allure et s'écrasa lourdement contre la vitre fermée.

« Mais t'es folle ? Demande moi si tu veux que je t'ouvre ! »

Mais l'oiseau semblait pris de folie. Il se précipita une seconde fois sur la fenêtre, essayant d'attaquer la poignée avec ses serres. Évidement cela ne servit à rien. La chouette se posa sur le rebord d'un guéridon en tournant sa tête dans tout les sens, comme si elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose. Interloqué, Draco posa son livre en oubliant de marquer la page et s'avança doucement vers elle.

« Archimède ? Ça va ma vieille ? »

Elle interrompit tous ses mouvements à l'entente de la voix grave du jeune homme. Ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur lui. Puis elle lâcha un long cri douloureusement aigu et, tout en restant en vol comme elle pouvait, elle agrippa la manche du pull de Draco.

« Doucement. Doucement Archi... »

Mais rien à faire, elle semblait de nouveau être prise de folie. Elle desserra ses griffes et se précipita cette fois sur la porte d'entrée, grattant le bois avant de retourner vers le blond en lui piaillant dans les oreilles. Celui-ci, complètement dépassé, leva les mains en l'air pour essayer de la calmer.

« Archimède qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme toi ma belle. »

Elle l'ignora superbement et se repris la porte de plein fouet en gérant mal son demi-tour. Draco l'observa avec horreur essayer de s'accrocher au bois, ne réussissant qu'à se blesser un peu plus, quelques plumes virevoltant jusqu'au sol. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle finit par se laisser lourdement tomber sur la moquette.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement. Il renonça à la prendre dans ses bras après avoir évité un méchant coup de bec et préféra entrouvrir la porte en essayant de ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Un courant d'air gelé parsemé de flocons fit voler ses cheveux et il plissa les yeux face à tant de blancheur. Archimède se redressa immédiatement et, d'un coup d'aile laborieux, elle se ré-agrippa à sa manche pour le tirer dehors.

« D'accord Archimède, d'accord ! Je te suis, j'ai compris ! Laisse moi juste enfiler un manteau. »

Il agita sa baguette de sa main libre, récupéra le vêtement fourré qui arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse et sortit. La chouette le lâcha aussitôt pour s'envoler un peu plus haut, vérifiant toute les deux secondes qu'il la suivait bien. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et enfila son manteau en courant derrière elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait un truc pareil. C'était la reine des emmerdeuse, mais là, quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver. Il chercha ses gants au fond de sa poche. Ses mains étaient déjà gelées. Il remonta son col jusqu'à son nez et enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête. Un piaillement furieux lui parvint entre les bourrasques de vent : il n'allait pas assez vite au goût d'Archimède.

Elle le fit courir comme ça pendant tellement de temps qu'il fini par arrêter de chercher à comprendre où elle l'emmenait. Il arrêta de penser tout court. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, dans le froid, à suivre une chouette il ne savait où ? Aucune idée, il l'avait suivit, point. Son instinct l'avait poussé à le faire. Au fond de lui il savait que si Archimède l'avait obligé à venir avec elle, c'est qu'il avait un rôle à jouer. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais ça devait être lié à son maître, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Son visage était en train de geler. Ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes à cause du froid. La neige couvrait ses épaules. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre noire dans la tempête blanche qui envahissait les rues de la banlieue qu'il traversait. Il ne savait pas où il était non plus. Ils n'allaient pas vers le centre de Londres en tout cas. Les maisons commençaient à s'espacer.

Ses pas étaient de plus en plus lourds. Ses jambes raides commençaient à avoir du mal à la porter. Heureusement, le vent s'était calmé. Un silence pesant écrasait le quartier. Seul le crissement de la neige sous ses pas brisait le silence. Il marchait, son souffle court l'empêchant de courir derrière Archimède. Elle avait ralenti, elle aussi. Voler dans la tempête l'avait sûrement épuisée. Brusquement, elle vira sur le côté, quittant la route. Draco ne posa pas de question et s'engagea à sa suite. Des arbres entièrement blanc ployant sous leur fardeau bordaient le chemin. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps il marchait, mais il se serait cru en pleine campagne si les maisons d'un quartier résidentiel n'étaient pas encore visibles derrière son épaule.

Deux-trois minutes plus tard, après avoir longé une petite forêt puis avoir traversé un ruisseau gelé et être passé sous un rideau d'arbres enneigés, il se retrouva dans une petite clairière bordée de peupliers. Une silhouette sombre était près de l'un d'eux, s'arrachant la peau à frapper sur l'écorce, hurlant sa douleur au vent froid de l'hiver. Draco avait l'impression de se retrouver devant la même scène que celle à laquelle il avait assisté une bonne heure plus tôt. Sauf que ce n'était plus l'oiseau cette fois, c'était le maître. Qui venait de s'effondrer à genoux, des sanglots agitant toujours ses épaules. Les jambes de Draco se réveillèrent brusquement, le portant jusqu'à son ancien ennemi. Il était mal en point. Ses mains saignaient, de petits morceaux de bois étant resté coincés dans les plaies, ses yeux étaient rouges, sa peau était rougie par le froid et ses lèvres étaient complètement bleues. Il était au sol, vulnérable. Le blond s'arrêta. Potter ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il était faible et facilement maîtrisable. S'il lui jetait un sort maintenant et qu'il rejoignait l'organisation rebelle, ce n'était pas seulement une place de choix qu'il aurait. Il serait de nouveau respecté. Admiré. Il regagnerai son rang. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa baguette et son regard croisa celui d'Archimède, posée à même la neige. Il cligna des yeux et sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Jurant silencieusement, il laissa filer sa chance de gloire et combla la distance qui le séparait du brun.

« Pot... Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

L'intéressé ne lui répondit pas, il ne fit que poser son regard vide sur lui. Draco s'agenouilla, l'humidité transperçant son pantalon trop fin.

« Tu es complètement gelé ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Vient là imbécile ! »

Harry cligna des yeux en sentant un bras entourer ses épaule et son flanc gauche se réchauffer au contact d'un autre être humain. Il fronça les sourcil, semblant enfin être revenu à lui.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Archimède. Elle a piqué une crise avant de me traîner de force dans la tempête et de me faire marcher pendant des heures. »

Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la chouette. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours à moitié enfoncée dans la neige, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle les fixait de ses yeux jaunes, complètement immobile.

« Je suis désolé, qu'elle t'ait fait chier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Harry sembla hésiter une seconde.

« C'est... c'est con...

-Si ça t'a mis dans cet état, j'en doute.

-Ma réaction, pas la chose en elle même. »

Le brun baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de Draco. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Archimède l'avait ramené. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était agenouillé à côté de lui, sa main passant un peu maladroitement dans son dos pour le réconforter. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sa chaleur commençait à lui parvenir, même s'il grelottait toujours autant.

« Je... j'ai reçu un message du ministère. Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe en Irlande du Nord ? »

Draco hocha la tête, il en avait entendu parler au boulot et plusieurs journaux titraient à ce sujet.

« J'ai plusieurs unités qui sont sur le terrain. On pense qu'une organisation terroriste sorcière est sur le coup. »

Il s'interrompit, fixant le blond, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose dans le gris de ses prunelles. Draco se crispa.

« Tu penses que j'y suis lié ? »

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes. Puis Harry le brisa d'un ton ferme.

« Non. Tu es un sale gosse prétentieux qui a été confronté à des choix aussi affreux les uns que les autres, pas un connard qui tue des gens juste pour foutre la merde.

-Pourtant, à Poudlard, t'avais l'air de me considérer comme ça, comme un connard.

-Et c'était réciproque. Mais c'était avant. »

Le blond hocha la tête, un très léger sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. La voix d'Harry trembla légèrement quand il reprit.

« Une de mes unités s'est fait attaquer par surprise. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Et Anaïs est morte. C'était une apprentie Draco. Elle avait quasiment notre âge. Elle était doué, intelligente. Elle allait avoir une carrière brillante ! Bordel. J'étais responsable de cette gosse. »

Sa voix se brisa, un sanglot secouant ses épaules. Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Il préféra donc se taire, époussetant la neige qui s'était accumulée sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Des fois, je me dis qu'il faut que j'arrête. Que je ne supporte plus ça. Avoir une responsabilité sur la vie de quelqu'un, c'est la chose la plus affreuse au monde. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de voir les gens mourir autour de moi. Je pensais qu'avec la fin de la guerre tout s'arrangerait. »

Il essuya rageusement une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue.

« Mais en fait non, des gens meurent sans arrêt autour de moi. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! J'en peut plus de voir leurs visages à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Harry...

-Bien sûr que si ! Je n'aurais jamais du l'envoyer là bas ! J'aurais dû être moins con et me rendre compte que la situation était bien plus grave que ce que l'on pensait, j'aurais dû arrêter de placer cette affaire au second plan. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, cherchant un moyen de stopper les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler en flot continu sur les joues rougies.

« Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir... Et tout le monde sait que c'est un métier risqué.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, je l'ai envoyé à la mort comme tant d'autre parce que je n'étais pas foutu d'analyser une situation. »

Le blond fronça les sourcil.

« Harry. Arrête. Oui des gens sont morts et oui, des gens mourront. Parce que même si la guerre est finie, il y a encore pas mal de problèmes à régler. Mais arrête de penser aux morts, pense aux vivants ! Tu réalises le nombre de personne que tu as sauvé en tuant Voldemort ? En menant à bien une mission avec tes aurors ? Bordel lève la tête et regarde moi ! Je suis là ! Rappelle moi grâce à qui ? »

Le ton était monté sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Harry le regardait avec un air passablement surpris, mais au moins il ne pleurait plus.

« Putain, tu réalises que Draco Malfoy est en train d'essayer de te remonter le moral ? Je te jure que tu me paiera ça. Toi aussi Archimède !»

Un rire étouffé sortit de la gorge du brun, ses grands yeux verts se remettant à pétiller.

« Merci. Et désolé qu'elle t'ai dérangé pour ça, je dois te sembler bien pathétique.

-Non, humain. Et c'est plutôt rassurant de s'en rendre compte. »

Un roucoulement leur fit lever la tête. Archimède gonfla ses plumes, l'air clairement satisfaite.

« Ta chouette est bizarre.

-Je sais. »

Draco se redressa, tendant sa main pour aider Harry à faire de même. Il dû le soutenir pour qu'il tienne debout, ses jambes étant trop gelées pour lui répondre correctement. En tournant la tête, il vit que l'oiseau, toujours au sol, les suivait du regard. Si elle avait eu visage humain, Draco aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle aurait été en train de sourire d'un air bienveillant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, la remerciant silencieusement. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était utile à quelqu'un. Lui dont on dépendait. Son cœur se réchauffa. Il se sentait presque investi d'une mission divine. Une mission divine donnée par un piaf ? Bon d'accord, il s'emballait peut-être un peu. Il resserra son emprise sur Harry et transplana.

La chaleur commençait doucement à se répandre dans leur membres frigorifiés. Le thé au miel préparé par Draco y contribuait beaucoup. En observant la pièce autour de lui, Harry réalisait une fois de plus à quel point son ancien rival était seul. Puis son regard était tombé sur les gros volumes posés sur la table basse. Il avait oublié que le serpentard aimait autant les potion. Pas sûr qu'il l'ai jamais remarqué d'ailleurs, dans sa tête, s'il avait des bonnes notes avec Rogue c'est parce que c'était son parrain. Il avait toujours refusé d'admettre que leur professeur n'aurait jamais fait de faveurs à un élève, quel qu'il soit. Draco fut ravi de répondre à ses questions et il eu la surprise de découvrir une nouvelle facette du blond, un passionné qui s'émerveillait comme un gamin devant chaque découverte. Vers 21 heures, leur estomac les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Se souvenant que c'était quand même le soir de Noël, ils essayèrent de cuisiner quelque chose de digne de l'occasion. Harry n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir partir et Draco ne l'y avait pas non plus poussé. Il appréciait sa compagnie. Ils discutaient et rigolaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis, comme si la guerre ne les avait jamais placés dans des camps opposés. Après une série de fou-rires incontrôlables, un fond de casserole brûlé et le sauvetage in extremis d'un plat en porcelaine, ils purent se mettre à table. Ce n'était objectivement pas aussi bon que les repas de Mme Weasley, mais ils y firent honneur comme si c'était un festin royal.

Puis Draco obligea Harry à retourner s'installer sur le canapé. Il commençait à sentir les effets secondaires de sa crise, ses yeux papillonnaient, et le blond ne voulait pas risquer de voir toute sa vaisselle rejoindre le sol.

« C'est le Noël le plus bizarre de toute ma vie. » Lâcha Harry en baillant.

« Tu m'étonnes. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est réciproque. Mais vois les choses du bon côté, tu ne recevra pas un de ces ignoble pulls tricotés main que vous étiez toujours obligés de porter le lendemain ton pote rouquin et toi.

-Les pulls de Mme Weasley ? T'inquiète pas que dès que je rentre, j'en trouve un au coin de ma cheminée. Faudrait que j'arrive à lui dire un jour que je ne grandis plus vraiment et que ce n'est pas la peine de m'en faire un nouveau chaque année. Ou plutôt non, je demanderai à Ron de le faire. »

Draco sourit en portant sa tasse de tisane à ses lèvres. Harry l'avait traité de petit vieux en découvrant cette habitude de boire une infusion après le repas, mais finalement il avait lui aussi sa tasse entre ses mains et la buvait gorgée par gorgée en observant un des rares tableau qui ornait le mur. C'était agréable de voir quelqu'un déambuler dans son salon. D'avoir une présence à ses côté. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

« C'est joli.

-C'est le résultat d'une des potions-peintre de mon grand-père. Je l'ai trouvé dans un de ses carnet. C'est assez impressionnant ce truc. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que le blond se levait pour se resservir, sa tasse étant déjà vide. Un bruit de porcelaine brisée le fit lever la tête et il retourna rapidement au salon.

« Harry ? »

Le brun était au milieu de la pièce, sa tasse en morceau à ses pieds. Il tenait une enveloppe grise entre ses doigts. Draco sentit son sang sa glacer. Il avait oublié de brûler cette fichue lettre des rebelles et Potter l'avait maintenant sous les yeux. Son regard émeraude rencontra le sien, sa main ayant déjà rejoint sa baguette.

« Tu comptais faire quoi Malfoy ? Me vendre à ces types ?

-Non, Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Ou alors tu espérais endormir ma méfiance pour que je te révèle des informations ?

-Non, Harry, je...

-Et le pire c'est que je commençait à vraiment te faire confiance. Je suis vraiment con. »

Le visage de Draco se crispa. Ce qu'il entendait lui faisait mal, bien plus que raison. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de s'expliquer, Harry lui jeta un regard plein de mépris et transplana sans dire un mot de plus, gardant la lettre comme pièce à conviction.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Seul le balancier de l'horloge se faisait entendre. Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur. Son cerveau était en ébullition, il n'arrivait plus à émettre une seule pensée construite. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait mal.

.oOo.

Woohooo~ Je suis en train d'écrire le suivant mais l'histoire est finie dans ma tête donc ça devrait pas être trop dur.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

À la prochaine :) !


	11. La fuite

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnels, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3.

**Genre :** Dur dur… hum… Romance/drama/humor

**Pairing :** Harry-Draco

**Rating :** T, pour le moment.

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir maintenant, vous avez ici affaire à une fiction Yaoi… Comprenez relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Slash, si vous préférez. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes que ce type de sujet dérange, veuillez rejoindre les sorties, merci.

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà -enfin !, mais vous allez finir par vous y habituer ^^'- le nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas grand chose à raconter, j'ai juste mis pas mal de temps à le rédiger, j'espère que ça se sentira pas trop et qu'il sera assez fluide. Bref, je pense que cette fiction arrive bientôt à son terme. D'ici deux ou trois chapitres à priori (mais vu la façon dont je tiens mes prévisions...).

Anyway, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11- fuite

Draco avait reçu une lettre du ministère. Il était suspendu de ses fonctions et assigné à domicile pour cause d'enquête pesant sur sa personne. C'était les mots employés par les types en costard qui étaient venu l'empêcher de sortir de chez lui alors qu'il allait partir travailler. Ils avaient des têtes de bouledogues et leurs baguettes à la main, ça dissuadait de les contrarier.

Il n'avait même pas pu s'expliquer. Potter ne l'avait pas recontacté et les gentils messieurs -ironie quand tu nous tiens- devant sa porte n'étaient pas franchement causants. Sa maison avait été passée au peigne fin, ses ouvrages de potions traînant sur sa table basse lui avait été confisqués. Heureusement, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de camoufler la porte qui menait à sa cave. Mais du coup, il n'osait plus s'y rendre, de peur que les hommes qui le surveillaient entrent à ce moment là. Impossible également de transplaner, un sort avait été posé sur toute sa maison. Du coup Draco se retrouvait à tourner dans son salon comme un lion en cage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver, s'il allait passer devant un tribunal ou quoi que ce soit. Ça le faisait rager. Il était innocent putain. Et il était inquiet. Il avait entendu les deux types qui le surveillaient parler entre eux. Les mots « mission » et « bataille » revenaient assez souvent mais rien ne permettait à leur prisonnier de comprendre exactement à quoi cela faisait référence. Il savait juste que le nom de Potter revenait toujours en même temps. Apparemment il serait parti avec un groupe de ses aurors sur le terrain. En Irlande ? Possible, vu les événements qui s'y déroulaient. À moins que ce soit lié à l'organisation rebelle qui l'avait contacté. Ou la mission sur laquelle étaient Anthony, Sidley et le vieux aux cheveux poivre et sel dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Ou les trois en même temps ? Il souffla de frustration en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et cela commençait à lui user les nerfs. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé avant de se relever moins de deux secondes plus tard, incapable de rester sans bouger. Il était stressé à un point qu'il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre.

Il avait mal aussi. Pourquoi Potter n'avait pas au moins essayé de comprendre ? De lui parler ? Draco lui en voulait, même s'il savait qu'au fond, c'était aussi de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû jeter cette fichue lettre bien avant. Mais quand même, s'il avait voulu le trahir, il l'aurait fait bien avant, non ? Il en avait eu l'opportunité quand Harry était faible et sans défenses devant lui mais il avait choisi de lui venir en aide, ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante ? Preuve de quoi d'ailleurs ? Ça non plus, il n'était pas sûr de le savoir, de bien comprendre pourquoi il s'était senti si proche de son ancien ennemi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une douleur dans la poitrine qui commençait à devenir insupportable et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la faire passer.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux aux deux types qui étaient devant sa porte. Sa seule consolation c'était que, vu le temps qu'il faisait, ils devaient se peler les miches dehors. Bien fait. La neige couvrait la route. Tout était blanc. Les arbres nus balançaient leur branches dans le vent froid. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans sa petite banlieue. Rien qui puisse le distraire de son énervement et de sa douleur.

Il retourna traîner des pieds autour de la table basse de son salon, jetant de temps à autre un petit regard à l'armoire qui camouflait, en plus d'un sortilège, la porte qui menait à sa cave et à ses trésors de potions.

Poussant son centième soupir de la journée, il retourna à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était assigné à domicile. Il devenait fou et un peu d'air frais lui ferait peut-être du bien. Une bourrasque de vent gelé le fit frissonner.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ah, donc les deux types ne s'étaient pas encore transformés en glaçons. Ils pointaient leurs baguettes d'un air menaçant.

« J'aère.

-refermez la fenêtre.

-J'aère j'ai dit. Vous avez peur de quoi ? Je vous rappelle que ma baguette a été confisquée. »

Ils grommelèrent quelque chose en se questionnant du regard puis le laissèrent faire, reprenant leur place près de la porte et lui jetant quand même de petits regards suspicieux de temps à autre. Draco enfila un pull épais et croisa les bras sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La neige n'avait pas atteint cet endroit mais la pierre restait affreusement froide. Il s'en foutait, essayant d'effacer les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête en se concentrant sur la blancheur qui s'étalait devant lui. Certaines branches de l'arbre devant lui ployaient sous son poids, c'était dire à quel point elle était épaisse. Tout était blanc. Et gris. Avec des yeux jaunes. Pardon ? Il plissa les yeux, sentant son cœur accélérer. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien un oiseau gris perché sur l'angle du toit de la maison d'en face. Ses gros yeux jaunes le fixaient.

« Archi ? » Souffla le blond.

L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté avant de gonfler ses plumes d'un air satisfait. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Draco. Cette peste lui avait manqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Son maître avait enfin décidé de prendre contact avec lui ? Difficile à croire puisqu'il était censé être en mission. Et pourquoi passer par Archimède quand deux types du ministère pouvaient aussi bien lui transmettre un message. Sauf si Potter ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant.

Draco plissa les yeux mais il n'arriva pas à voir si un papier était accroché ou non autour de la patte de l'oiseau. En tout cas elle ne transportait pas de lettre dans ses serres.

Puis, d'un battement d'aile, elle quitta son perchoir pour se poser à quelques mètres de lui en hululant. Immédiatement, deux baguettes se braquèrent sur elle. Elle s'immobilisa et les regarda en penchant la tête, sentant clairement qu'elle risquait fortement de se prendre un sortilège sur la gueule.

« Ne la blessez pas !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Malfoy ? T'essaie d'entrer en contact avec tes potes les rebelles?

-D'une je ne suis pas pote avec les rebelles, si votre patron utilisait ses neurones, il s'en serait déjà rendu compte. Ensuite, vous croyez vraiment que ces mecs enverraient un message à un type sous surveillance ? Qui plus est avec une chouette ? C'est vrai que c'est tellement discret... »

Sa remarque eu le mérite de mettre Archimède hors de danger, les baguettes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et puis elle ne transporte pas de message, ça se voit.

-Je me méfie de vos stratagèmes. »

Draco retint un soupir d'agacement. Mais bon, ils faisaient leur boulot. En attendant, Archimède était toujours dans la neige, étant clairement en train de jauger les probabilités de se prendre un sort si elle allait rejoindre le blond. Ses yeux jaunes passaient sur chacun des hommes présents. Elle gonfla ses plumes avec un air légèrement outré, comme si elle insultait mentalement le malotru qui pointait de nouveau une baguette sur elle. De son coté, Draco soupira.

« Allez donc vérifier si elle n'a pas de message caché si vous voulez. Faites attention à vos doigts, elle a un sale caractère. »

Le regard furibond de la chouette le fit rigoler. Impossible que ce ne soit pas lié à ce qu'il venait de dire. Donc elle comprenait ce qu'il racontait...

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent, l'un d'entre eux s'agenouillant pour observer la chouette avec précaution. Puis un détail remonta à la surface de la mémoire de Draco.

« Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous traînez beaucoup dans le bureau des aurors, près de M. Potter, mais si oui, vous devriez l'avoir déjà vue. C'est la chouette de votre patron. »

Un roucoulement vint appuyer ses dires, faisant écarquiller les yeux aux deux hommes. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation à mi-voix et après avoir vérifié que rien ne se cachait dans ses plumes, ils finirent par la laisser rejoindre Draco et frotter sa tête contre sa paume ouverte.

« Comment vous connaissez la chouette de ? »

Le blond lui jeta un regard froid. Déjà qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ce type commençait à se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Il finit par lâcher avec un air suffisant que c'était elle qui transportait leur correspondance. Et c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il vit les deux hommes s'entre-regarder avec surprise avant de rejoindre leur poste en grommelant des phrases inintelligibles.

« Alors Archi, ça va ma belle ? »

Elle lui répondit en frottant sa tête contre sa main une nouvelle fois puis se mis à sautiller sur le rebord de la fenêtre en roucoulant. Draco haussa un sourcil. Elle lui faisait quoi là ? C'était son quart d'heure de folie, comme les chats ? Remarquez, ce serait bien possible la connaissant. Puis elle s'envola en vitesse, disparut derrière la barrière qui bordait le jardinet d'en face et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une brindille dans le bec qu'elle posa devant le blond. Immédiatement, les deux hommes ressortir leurs baguettes.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a apporté ? »

Draco soupira, pris la brindille entre ses doigts et la tendit vers eux.

« Une brindille. Et je suis sûr que ça se voit très bien de là où vous êtes. »

Ils ignorèrent sa remarque et l'un deux continua.

« Pourquoi elle t'apporte ça ?

-Aucune idée. Vous savez, elle est bizarre cette chouette. Tel maître, telㅡ Aie ! Archimède ! Ça fait mal ! »

Il massa son doigt douloureux pendant que la coupable sautillait à droite à gauche, très fière de son méfait. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il balança la brindille plus loin.

« J'en veux pas de ton bout de bois. Sale chouette mal élevée. »

Oh l'insulte suprême. Mais Archimède eut l'air ravie. Elle fondit sur la brindille au sol pour la ramener à Draco en roucoulant.

« Je t'ai dit que j'en voulais pas. »

Et il la lança un peu plus loin. Une fois encore, elle se dépêcha de retourner la chercher pour la lui rapporter. Elle la posa juste devant ses doigts et la poussa du bout de l'aile. Draco observa son petit manège pendant plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre.

« Attends... Tu veux que je te l'envoie pour que t'aille la chercher, c'est ça ? Donc en plus d'avoir des gènes de chat, t'en a aussi de chien. Je veux même pas savoir ce que t'a fait ton maître pour que tu deviennes comme ça. »

Et pour lui faire plaisir, il envoya la brindille voler un peu plus loin. Archimède lâcha un piaillement satisfait et se jeta dessus.

Draco finit par se prendre au jeu. De toute façon il n'avait pas tellement le choix, dès qu'il s'arrêtait, elle essayait de lui pincer le doigt pour le punir. Une vraie chieuse. Du coup, pour se venger, il envoyait le petit bout de bois le plus loin possible, essayant de la feinter sur la direction dans laquelle il allait le jeter. Les deux hommes qui étaient postés devant sa porte s'étaient lassé du spectacle et discutaient à mi-voix.

Il commençait à avoir froid l'air de rien. Son pull, bien qu'assez épais, ne le protégeait pas vraiment contre les rafales de vents froid qui s'engouffraient à intervalles réguliers dans son appartement. Il balança de toute ses forces le jouet d'Archimède, atteignant le jardinet de son voisin d'en face. L'oiseau disparut derrière la barrière couverte de neige. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour revenir, à tel point que Draco crut qu'elle avait perdu la brindille dans la neige sûrement plus épaisse. Mais non, un dizaine de secondes plus tard, la chouette revenait vers lui à tire d'aile et déposait son fardeau avec empressement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le blond s'en saisit machinalement et écarquilla les yeux en santant ce qu'il avait entre les doigts. Ce bois là était lisse et doux, pas rugueux comme la brindille. Et surtout, il était parfaitement droit. Il baissa le regard, sentant son cœur louper un battement. Avec empressement, il rentra la main à l'intérieur et glissa son précieux fardeau dans sa poche. Archimède lui avait ramené une baguette. Et pas n'importe laquelle, la sienne. Pas de doute possible, il l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Et le fourmillement qui s'était répandu dans ses doigts quand il l'avait empoignée ne laissait pas place à l'erreur. Draco releva la tête. La chouette ronronnait en dansant d'une patte sur l'autre, l'air très satisfaite d'elle même. Puis, après un dernier piaillement, elle s'envola et disparut dans les nuages qui couvraient le ciel de la petite banlieue londonienne.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir, toujours incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer, puis referma la fenêtre. Archimède lui avait ramené sa baguette. Donc tout ce petit manège avec la brindille ne servait qu'à endormir la méfiance de ses gardes ? Mon dieu, plus jamais il ne douterait de l'intelligence de cette chouette. Enfin chouette... à ce niveau là, il avait du mal à croire que ce n'était qu'un oiseau. Ça faisait presque froid dans le dos. Mais elle était de son côté.

Draco secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des considérations inutiles, il avait autre chose à faire. Déjà, il n'était plus coincé ici. Enfin si mais il avait la clé de son évasion.

Il fallait réfléchir calmement. Pour prouver son innocence, à moins d'attendre que l'enquête sur sa personne ne soit levée, ce qui risquait de prendre du temps, il fallait aller à la source du problème. Potter. Il fallait lui prouver d'une manière où d'une autre qu'il était innocent et ne surtout laisser personne s'interposer avant qu'il ait fini de lui parler. Donc il fallait trouver Potter. Il savait juste qu'il était sur le terrain avec une de ses équipes, mais où, impossible de le savoir.

Il lui fallait cette info et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait la trouver : le ministère. Sauf que s'y rendre, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sauf s'il était déguisé.

Pris d'une détermination nouvelle, Draco verrouilla sa fenêtre et, lançant un sortilège d'isolation sonore, déplaça l'armoire qui cachait l'entrée de sa cave d'un coup de baguette. Être privé de sa magie, était particulièrement désagréable. La retrouver lui donnait l'impression d'être complètement invulnérable.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, refermant la porte derrière lui, et fonça sur la table où il entassait tous ses tubes à essais et ses ustensile. Il n'avait malheureusement ni le temps ni les matériaux pour faire une bonne potion polynectar, il lui faudrait faire autrement. Mais ça n'allait pas lui poser de problème. Dans les mois suivant sa libération, il avait eu énormément de mal à assumer le regard que les gens posaient sur lui dès qu'il se rendait dans un lieu sorcier. Évidemment que ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu-gris étaient facilement reconnaissables... Il avait donc adapté une potion qu'il avait découvert dans un vieux grimoire, inspiré de la capacité métamorphe de certaines personnes. Après plusieurs semaines de peaufinage, il arrivait à changer à peu près tout les composants de son visage. Pas énormément, bien sur, mais suffisamment pour que l'harmonie entre ses traits ne soit plus la même. Impossible de le reconnaître, au pire il donnerait juste une vague impression de déjà-vu. Sa plus grande fierté était d'avoir réussi à influer la pigmentation de ses cheveux et de son iris. Tout était question de dosage.

En cinq minutes, tout son matériel était prêt. Il alluma le feu sous son chaudron miniature et commença sa préparation, un plis soucieux apparaissant sur son front.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il rebouchait précautionneusement les deux flacons qu'il avait rempli. Il rangea en quatrième vitesse tout le bazar qu'il avait mis -comprenez trois éprouvettes, un chaudron et quelques boites de conservation- et remonta les marches quatre à quatre.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver comment sortir. Parce que même sous une autre apparence, ça serait plus que suspect qu'il sorte de chez lui comme si de rien n'était. En fait il se ferait choper immédiatement. Donc non, mauvaise idée. Pourquoi toutes ses foutues fenêtres donnaient-elle sur la rue hein ? Draco se mordilla la lèvre pensivement en tournant en rond. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se rua dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bain adjacente. C'était un de ces gros cliché qui revenait sans cesse dans les films d'actions moldu, en tout cas le peu qu'il avait vu, mais il ne perdait rien d'essayer. À sa grande déception, la bouche d'aération était bien trop petite pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'espérer s'y glisser. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret recouvert de sa serviette de bain soigneusement pliée. Il avait l'air malin. S'il sortait d'une fenêtre où de la porte, les deux types s'en rendraient compte tout de suite. Et même s'il utilisait l'effet de surprise pour les avoir ça ne l'arrangerait pas. Ils faisaient des compte-rendus à intervalle réguliers. Dès que leurs supérieurs n'en auraient plus, ils enverraient quelqu'un, découvriraient son escapade et il serait activement recherché. Et il se passerait volontiers d'avoir des aurors aux trousses.

Draco leva son regard pensif sur la bouche d'aération et sur la moisissure qui l'entourait. Pris d'un doute, il utilisa le tabouret pour retirer la plaque métallique et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. C'était affreusement humide. Il grimaça et étira son bras un peu plus. Et ne rencontra pas d'obstacle. Il retint une exclamation de surprise. Le trou était nettement plus large que la plaque en elle-même. Pas étonnant que son plafond soit moisi, il n'y avait qu'une fine couche métallique entre son revêtement et la bouche d'aération.

Il recula de quelques pas, se protégeant avec la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre et jeta un sortilège en agitant violemment le bras. Dans un craquement sonore et un nuage de poussière, une partie du plafond s'effondra, dévoilant un trou largement assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Les films d'action moldus ne mentaient donc pas. En tout cas pas toujours.

Il alla chercher une veste qu'il enfila, glissant les flacons de potion dans un poche intérieure, puis retourna dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il se hissa sur le tabouret. Mais même comme ça, il n'avait que le haut de la tête dans le conduit et aucun prise pour s'y hisser... Il réfléchit une demi-seconde avant qu'une idée un peu folle lui traverse la tête. Un léviosa ? Sur lui même ? C'était possible ça ? En théorie oui, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu quelqu'un le faire. Mais au point ou il en était de toute manière... Il agita sa baguette et sentit son estomac se retourner. Ah oui, il comprenait pourquoi ce n'était pas courant. La sensation était affreusement désagréable et en plus de ça, il réalisa quelque chose de tout bête. Dans un léviosa, l'objet ou le corps visé bougeait par rapport à un point fixe. Ou plutôt, il se déplaçait selon le révérenciel corps-baguette. La baguette bougeait, le corps restait immobile. Sauf que dans le cas présent, les choses étaient un poil plus complexes. En plus de lui donner envie de rendre son dernier repas, chaque infime mouvement l'envoyait valser contre les parois métalliques du conduit.

Après de longues minutes aussi difficiles physiquement que mentalement, Draco réussit à atteindre un embranchement à l'horizontale ou il put s'asseoir. Et en se glissant un tout petit peu plus sur la droite, il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Un mouvement sur la gauche et il le sentait à nouveau. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait à la limite de la zone de non-transplanabilité posée par les aurors. Soulagé, il franchit la limite une seconde fois et quitta les lieux dans un « pop » sonore.

Le brusque changement de température le fit frissonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il avait transplané par réflexe, sans vraiment réfléchir à un endroit précis où aller. Son esprit s'était donc accroché à l'image du dernier endroit qu'il avait vu : la clairière où il avait retrouvé Potter. Elle était encore couverte de neige. Ses chaussures étaient déjà trempées, le bas de son pantalon ne tarderait pas à l'être aussi. Et il y avait une saleté de vent froid dont sa veste ne le protégeait pas vraiment. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche intérieure pour en retirer les flacons et découvrit avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient pas résisté aux chocs répétitifs dans le conduit. Le premier était en morceaux, tout son contenu ayant imbibé le tissu et le second était fêlé. Draco poussa un juron. Il nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et s'empressa de boire le contenu du deuxième flacon avant que le précieux liquide ne se perde. Il avait intérêt à faire vite, sans prise de rappel, les effets allaient s'estomper assez vite.

Il grimaça en sentant un picotement se répandre sous la peau de son visage et s'avança vers la rivière gelée. Le reflet n'était pas très net mais il pu observer la plupart des changements. Son nez s'était raccourci, ses lèvres s'étaient épaissies. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres et plus rond, plus rien à voir avec son ''regard de glace'' habituel. Ses cheveux étaient toujours de la même longueur, mais ils avaient virés au châtain tirant vers le brun. Parfait, il n'était plus reconnaissable. Il arrangea une dernière fois ses vêtements avant de transplaner.

Il utilisa un chemin différent de celui qu'il utilisait habituellement, passant par une des cabines téléphonique qui se trouvait dans une ruelle londonienne. Il déboucha dans la partie sud du grand hall et le traversa à grands pas, un air décidé sur le visage. Avoir l'air de douter aurait attiré l'attention sur lui et il n'avait qu'une couverture physique, il était encore en train de se créer un personnage avec une raison de monter au bureau des aurors.

Comme d'habitude, les ascenseurs avaient décidés de faire rendre leur déjeuner à tous leurs occupants. Râlant dans sa barbe, Draco s'accrocha à la barre murale. Tous le monde descendit avant lui, il fut le seul à aller jusqu'au bureau des aurors. Il foula la moquette du pied, étonné du silence qui régnait dans les locaux. La dernière fois qu'il était monté jusqu'ici, c'était un joyeux bordel avec des allées et venues continuelles. Mais cela concordait avec ce qu'il avait entendu des deux hommes qui le gardaient. Toutes les unités devaient être en mission, autrement Harry ne se serait sûrement pas déplacé lui-même. Quelques personnes travaillaient encore dans leur bureaux, penchés sur des piles de documents, l'air aussi concentré que fatigués.

Draco s'avança encore. La porte du bureau de Potter était fermée, évidemment. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour trouver une information concernant son emplacement actuel. En plus de ça, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher, sa potion ne le protégerait pas indéfiniment.

« Excusez moi Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte, le regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se composa un visage sévère et impatient avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je dois voir le directeur de toute urgence. Je viens de la part de monsieur le ministre. »

L'homme sembla pris au dépourvu.

« Ah mais... Bien. Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

-Non. C'est hautement confidentiel. Pensez vous vraiment que si ça ne l'était pas, je me serais déplacé en personne ? »

Il insista sur la dernière phrase , prenant de haut le type qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné.

« Non, bien sûr... Euh...

-Savez-vous quand il sera de retour au moins ?

-Je... je vais vous dire ça tout de suite. »

Il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau, Draco s'approchant de la porte, et interpella son collègue à voix basse.

« Y'a un message urgent pour le patron...

-Il est pas là, il est avec l'unité 2 à Hillsborough tu sais bien...

-Ouai mais il rentre quand ?

-Ils sont arrivé hier matin, ils ont dû avoir le temps de préparer le terrain. Le dernier message date de ce matin, ils disaient qu'ils allaient tenter une approche du manoir en début d'après-midi... À priori, ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Au pire ils seront là demain soir. »

Draco attendit que l'homme revienne vers lui et lui donne l'information pour lâcher d'un air hautain :

« Bien, je repasserai demain en fin de journée alors. »

Et il tourna les talon sans un mot de plus, la tête haute et la démarche rapide. Dès qu'il eut passé le tournant du couloir, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne ne le regardait et se mis à courir. L'ascenseur était vide et personne ne l'arrêta en chemin. En même temps, ce n'était pas l'heure où les employés quittaient leur bureau.

Ses semelles claquèrent sur le marbre du grand hall. Encore une fois, personne ne fit attention à lui. Il s'engouffra dans une des cheminées et lâcha un « Gare King Cross » clair mais discret. Tous les lieux importants de la capitale étaient reliées par le réseau de cheminettes, il y en avait donc forcement une dans la gare. Mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais prise.

Il en eu la confirmation en débouchant dans un petit réduit poussiéreux. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, et vu l'état du lieu, ce passage ne devait pas être utilisé très souvent. Il poussa la porte, passa de l'autre côté en plissant les yeux à cause de la différence de luminosité et la referma rapidement derrière lui, découvrant un panneau ''Hors service'' collé à même le bois. Il se retourna. Les toilettes. Des hommes, encore heureux, mais des toilettes quand même. Il maudit intérieurement ceux qui avaient choisi cet emplacement d'arrivée. C'est vrai, quelle manière plus discrète de rentrer dans la gare que de sortir de cabinets supposément cassés sous les yeux de tous les moldus qui faisaient la queue ? Il pressa le pas, évitant les regards surpris, choqués ou interrogateur et déboucha dans l'effervescence du hall principal.

À cette heure, on aurait dit une ruche en pleine période de récolte. Les gens se croisaient, se bousculaient, se cherchaient et se retrouvaient. Certains couraient en tirant d'énormes valises, d'autre restaient plantés le nez en l'air devant le panneau d'information. Ça grouillait de partout.

N'ayant jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de prendre le train -si ce n'est pour aller à Poudlard-, Draco se dirigea vers un des guichet d'accueil. Il piaffa d'impatience pendant les dix bonnes minutes qu'il dut attendre avant d'enfin pouvoir arriver devant la jeune femme qui lui fit un grand sourire aussi exagéré que peu crédible.

« Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

-Je voudrais aller à Hillsborough. »

Elle pianota sur son clavier, sous le regard étonné de Draco. Encore un truc de moldu...

« Il n'y a pas de train pour Hillsborough. Vous devrez allez à Sheffield et ensuite prendre un bus ou un taxi.

-D'accord. Le prochain train pour Sheffield ?

-Dans trois minutes malheureusement. Le suivant est dans trois heures.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre trois heures. Je ne peux pas prendre celui qui va partir ?

-En principe on ne vend pas de ticket dans les cinq minutes précédant le départ. »

Draco souffla d'énervement et glissa sa main dans sa poche, agrippant sa baguette. Puis il fixa la jeune femme.

« Mais vous allez quand même m'en donner un, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle le fixa avec les yeux vides pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le sortilège agisse. Puis elle hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr monsieur, ça fera soixante-dix livres cinquante. »

Le blond grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail... Et lui donner des gallions ne passerait clairement pas. Tant pis. Il se pencha vers elle en souriant et murmura.

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi. »

Encore une fois, elle resta silencieuse pendant que le sort faisait effet. Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant les billets qu'elle venait de tirer d'une grosse boite qui vibrait.

« Voilà monsieur, nous sommes heureux de vous offrir ces tickets pour vous remercier de votre fidélité ! »

Draco lâcha un « merci » rapide et courut jusqu'au panneau des départs. Voie 4. Il sprinta entre les voyageurs, ignorant les regards furieux de ceux qu'il bousculait. Il arriva devant le train au moment où le contrôleur demandait aux gens de se presser. Il monta dans le premier wagon, s'arrêtant sur la plateforme pour souffler un peu. Puis il jeta coup d'œil sur son billet. Voiture 3, place 53. L'écriteau au dessus de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur les sièges indiquait ''voiture 1'' en lettre grasses. Soufflant, Draco se mis en marche, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre quand le train se mis en branle.

Plutôt que de rejoindre sa place directement, il s'enferma dans les toilettes de bord. Son visage recommençait à le picoter. Il observa dans le miroir l'apparence qu'il avait portée jusque là puis, avec une certaine satisfaction, il vit ses yeux s'allonger et son nez s'affiner. Ses iris reprirent leur couleur grise tandis que ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient. Quand il fut certain d'avoir repris une apparence normale, il sortit et alla s'asseoir sur le siège 53.

le jeune homme tourna son billet entre ses doigts plusieurs fois avant de le lire. Il en avait pour plus de deux heures en comptant un changement à Doncaster. La barbe. Il plaignait vraiment les moldus. Le réseau des cheminettes et le transplanage avaient leur inconvénients, mais c'était tout de même plus rapide. Et moins cher.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui occupaient le wagon avec lui. Heureusement, c'était majoritairement des personnes âgées ou des travailleurs, pas de marmots qui le feraient chier pendant tout le voyage.

Il posa sa tête contre la vitre, regardant défiler le paysage. Dans quelques heures, il se trouverai devant Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. L'envie la plus forte était de lui foutre une baffe. Mais il allait là bas pour régler un malentendu, pas pour déclarer la guerre.

Avec un peu de chance, il arriverai à temps pour lui parler avant qu'ils commencent leur mission. C'était très puéril puisque cela pourrait tout à fait le déconcentrer, mais d'un autre côté, Draco était sûr que s'il parvenait à se faire entendre, Harry partirait beaucoup plus serein. Il était ce genre de personne dont les émotions ponctuelles ont une grande influence sur les actions et la façon de voir les choses. Et si une ''réconciliation'' pouvait l'aider, même d'une manière détournée, dans sa mission, tant mieux.

Draco souffla. Il avait entendu les deux employés du bureau des aurors, l'affaire sur laquelle l'équipe du brun bossait n'avait pas l'air trop difficile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet. Il mit ça sur le compte de son huis-clos qui l'avait fatigué nerveusement et sur le fait que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Potter, il ne pourrait probablement plus prouver son innocence.

Oui, c'était forcement ça, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'inquiéterait pour Harry autrement.

oOo

N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, même négatif, c'est ce qui me permettra de progresser :) . À la prochaine !


	12. Travail d'équipe

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnels, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3 (idem pour les apprentis et tous les gens dont le nom n'apparaît pas dans le livre).

**NdA :** Yo. Oui oui, je suis toujours vivante (mais c'est pas une raison pour me tuer du coup!). Je devais terminer ce chapitre avant fin juillet et j'ai lamentablement échoué... Du coup, vu qu'ensuite j'ai enchaîné un voyage à l'étranger d'un mois puis un déménagement et la reprise des cours -mes profs sont des sadiques niveau devoirs T.T- l'écriture à été fortement compromise... En plus de ça j'ai galéré comme une malade. Le scénario c'est bon, ça fait un moment que je suis fixée et que je ne fais que des modifications mineures, mais au niveau du style, c'est pas encore ça. Disons que j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a très longtemps, qu'entre temps j'en ai commencé d'autres, et que mon style à beaucoup évolué. Du coup j'ai du mal à rester cohérente dans la façon dont j'écris. Je me bats pour garder mon ancien style jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Après je le laisse tomber ^^'. Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée du temps que ça à pris et que ça prendra pour les derniers chapitres (un, peut-être deux... ouai c'est bientôt fini) et que tous vos avis sur le sujet sont les bienvenus. Donnez-moi votre ressenti, j'essayerai de m'en servir pour m'orienter dans la façon dont j'écris :)

.oOo.

Chapitre 12 - Travail d'équipe

Le voyage dura une éternité. Draco faillit même se perdre en chemin. Heureusement pour lui, une vieille dame qui avait remarqué son air dépité lui indiqua où attraper sa correspondance. Un peu plus et il prenait le mauvais train. Quelle idée aussi. Pourquoi les moldus ne faisaient pas des lignes directes ? C'était quoi cette idée débile de séparer le voyage en plusieurs parties, avec un train distinct à chaque fois. C'était déjà lent à la base... S'il n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvaise foi, il aurait pu reconnaître que, vu les moyens dont ils disposaient, les moldus ne se débrouillaient pas si mal. Mais on ne le changerait pas. Et il était tellement stressé qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose sur lequel râler pour se passer les nerfs.

Il finit enfin par arriver à Sheffield aux alentours de midi. La vieille dame qui l'avait déjà aidé eu la gentillesse de lui expliquer où il pourrait prendre un bus ou un taxi pour rejoindre Hillsborough. Il se promis de la remercier en lui envoyant une potion maison contre le mal de reins. Elle avait l'air d'en souffrir. Il ne se posa la question ni de comment elle allait réagir en trouvant une chouette à sa fenêtre, ni de si elle oserait boire le contenu d'une fiole arrivée mystérieusement, Il était trop occupé à courir pour arrêter un homme et son taxi.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne suis plus en service. »

Draco soupira et agita sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa veste. Puis sur invitation du chauffeur, il s'installa à l'intérieur.

« Où désirez-vous aller monsieur ?

-Hillsborough. J'ai rendez-vous dans... Un manoir... ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

L'homme haussa les sourcils en démarrant son moteur.

« Un manoir ? Ben à part c'te vielle bâtisse là, ce qu'on appelle le « Manoir du corbeau », j'vois pas trop. Mais c'est abandonné depuis des années et interdit d'accès parc'que ça risque de s'écrouler. »

Donc potentiellement l'endroit parfait pour les criminels que recherchaient Harry et ses aurors. Draco sourit légèrement.

« Conduisez-moi là-bas. »

Le chauffeur lui jeta un petit regard à travers le rétroviseur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

La route était tranquille. Ils ne croisèrent quasiment aucune autre voiture. Le blond essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire à Potter une fois arrivé. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait qu'à se tordre les doigts et se ronger les ongles. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce que faisaient Harry et les autres ici. Ils avaient une mission, oui, mais quel type ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il espérait arriver avant le début des opérations. Sinon sa discussion avec le directeur du bureau des aurors serait très compromise.

Il chassa tant bien que mal toutes ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur la route qui défilait devant lui. Cet engin de malheur était en train de lui retourner l'estomac.

Brusquement, la voiture pila, Draco se faisant à moitié étouffer par sa ceinture de sécurité. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher une flopée de jurons à l'intention du conducteur mais l'expression de celui-ci l'arrêta. Le dos très droit, il venait de tourner la tête vers son passager, les yeux vides et le regard inexpressif.

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à faire.

-Pardon ? C'est une blag...

-Je suis désolé monsieur mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à faire. »

Le blond l'observa pendant une seconde avant de comprendre. Un sortilège. Sûrement le même type que ceux qui étaient utilisé pour éloigner les moldus de certaines zones, comme lors des grands tournois de Quiddich. Point positif, c'était bien là que devaient se trouver les aurors et, vu l'état de son chauffeur, il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de l'ensorceler pour pallier à son manque d'argent moldu. Point négatif, si une telle protection était nécessaire, c'était que la mission n'était pas des plus minimes. À moins que ce ne soit pas l'équipe d'Harry qui ait posé ce sortilège, et dans ce cas, c'est qu'ils s'attaquaient à un groupe de sorciers bien organisé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas en restant planté là qu'il avancerait ses histoires. Il se dépêcha donc de sortir du véhicule sous le regard vide du chauffeur et monta la colline à pied. Il entendit la voiture faire demi-tour derrière lui. Ce moldu allait probablement reprendre ses esprits au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, ayant tout oublié de lui et de pourquoi il ne se trouvait plus à Sheffield.

Il referma les pans de sa veste sur lui en grommelant. Il ne faisait pas plus chaud ici qu'à Londres. Le goudron abîmé de la route était couvert de gel, le forçant à faire attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds.

Plus il montait, plus sa visibilité sur ce qui l'attendait en haut de la colline augmentait. En l'occurrence, c'était un manoir sombre qui dressait les pointes de ses tours vers le ciel gris. Rien de très réjouissant. Un coup de vent fit s'envoler un groupe de gros corbeaux noirs des arbres dénudés. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir élu domicile dans le coin, vu leur quantité. C'était sûrement l'origine du nom de ce châtelet.

Puis il arriva en haut. Un haut mur de pierre faisait le tour de l'enceinte. De lourdes portes en fer forgé hors de leurs gongs reposaient dessus, ayant probablement été retirées de leur emplacement d'origine à cause de leur mauvais état. Il apercevait l'entrée béante qu'elles devaient encore fermer quelques années auparavant. Ou peut-être quelques décennies.

Puis brusquement il s'arrêta. Un groupe de personnes se trouvait contre le mur, à l'abri des regards des habitants potentiels du manoir. Un petit aux cheveux gris, un grand noir, un brun musclé et, paraissant tout frêle à côté de Sidley et Anthony, Harry. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Draco vit les trois aurors s'élancer sur la droite, contournant le mur et s'enfonçant dans la foret qui le bordait.

Harry pris position contre l'entrée, s'avançant juste assez pour apercevoir le manoir. La mission allait commencer.

Le blond jura et se mis à courir sans réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il choppe cet imbécile de Potter avant. Sinon, il serait condamné à attendre dehors pendant toute l'attaque. Et, au cas où des renforts soient appelés, il se ferait immédiatement prendre. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il doutait pouvoir aller parler au directeur des aurors à la fin de leur mission. Généralement, le rapatriement était rapide. Et surtout, il ne serait plus seul comme maintenant. Autant convaincre Potter seul était jouable, autant ne serait-ce qu'essayer de lui parler avec l'autre chieur d'Anthony à côté semblait très compromis. Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Il accéléra.

Le brun était concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que quelqu'un arrive sur le côté et, de toute façon, le croassement quasi ininterrompu des corbeaux couvrait le peu de bruit que faisaient les semelles de Draco sur le bitume. Pas de gel ni de neige à cet endroit. La coupure était nette par rapport au reste de la route, donc c'était forcement dû à la magie. Certains champs de force avaient cette propriété, se rappela Draco. Mais c'était mauvais signe ça, l'endroit était bien protégé.

Il évita un trou dans la chaussée en sautant sur le côté, jetant un coup d'œil vers le manoir. Harry avait avancé d'un pas, il était à découvert.

Un reflet éblouit le blond pendant une demie-seconde, lui faisant plisser les yeux. Une fenêtre venait de bouger presque imperceptiblement au dernier étage. Et une baguette se glissa dans l'interstice. Le brun n'avait rien remarqué de là où il était. Le sang de Draco se glaça. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le temps s'arrêta de tourner. Il arrêta de réfléchir et bondit en avant. Tout se passa en même temps. L'éclair vert fusa dans l'air, Harry entendit la course de Draco, se retourna vers lui, baguette tendue, une expression de surprise sur le visage, et se le prit de plein fouet. Le choc les envoya voler plus d'un mètre plus loin. Un cri douloureux quitta les lèvres d'Harry quand son dos heurta violemment le sol, ses poumons se vidant brusquement.

Et le temps se remis en marche.

Draco était toujours à moitié sur le brun, l'ayant accompagné dans sa chute. Ils avaient été projetés suffisamment loin pour être de nouveau derrière la protection que leur offrait le mur de pierre et, à moins de trente centimètres du pied du blond, une marque noire dans le sol marquait l'endroit où le sortilège était tombé, les évitant de peu.

Ils observèrent la trace pendant quelques secondes en essayant de calmer le rythme effréné de leur cœurs. Puis Draco s'appuya sur ses mains pour libérer Harry d'une partie de son poids. Il avait les sourcils froncé, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs et, le plus silencieusement possible, il déversa sa colère.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Et tu prétends être un auror ? Bordel, à une demi-seconde près il te tuait Potter ! T'es con c'est pas possible !

-Draco ?

-T'as du bol que je coure vite, putain, c'est passé à un cheveu ! Qu'est-ce qui— »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il avait encore les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le blond dégagea sa main et se redressa, faisant signe au brun de se taire. Puis il sortit sa baguette et se pencha dans l'ouverture du mur. Comme il l'avait supposé, le sorcier était à la fenêtre, légèrement penché, essayant de déterminer si son sort avait marché ou non. Il n'avait pas vraiment dû comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Draco sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir et, avant que le coupable n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, un sortilège lui arrivait en pleine tête. En équilibre instable, il bascula vers l'avant et s'écrasa au sol, deux étages plus bas.

Le blond retourna à couvert, croisant le regard surpris d'Harry.

« Il nous avait vu tous les deux... Avec un peu de bol, c'était le seul à s'être rendu compte de notre présence.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Non. Juste pétrifié.

-Sa chute l'aura tué alors.

-Je... Oui, possible. »

Une sensation désagréable s'installa dans son estomac. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Pendant toute la période où ses parents suivaient le mage noir, il avait évité au maximum d'en venir à cette extrémité et là, en temps de paix, il avait tué. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon. C'était lui ou Potter. Et Potter lui serait encore utile. Il se rapprocha du brun et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Rien de cassé ?

-Nan. Ça va. Je crois. »

Mais la grimace qu'il fit en étirant son dos ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Draco ?

-Je te cherchais pour que tu mettes fin à mon enfermement forcé. Je suis innocent. Et j'en ai plus que marre de rester enfermé chez moi.

-Je vois ça. »

Harry le regardait, un sourcil levé et un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« J'avais pas d'autre choix que de te retrouver, je savais que personne ne m'écouterait à part toi. Donc je me suis enfui. Et vois ça avec ta chouette, hein ! C'est elle qui m'y a aidé.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

Draco rigola doucement en repensant à la façon dont il s'était fait la malle. Archimède avait sa reconnaissance à vie. Puis le brun repris, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« T'aurais aussi pu attendre que l'enquête se finisse, si tu es bien innocent, tu aurais fini par être libéré.

-Ah oui, quand ? On sait l'un comme l'autre que je ne suis pas apprécié de beaucoup de monde. L'enquête aurait traîné en longueur faute de preuve de mon innocence et j'aurais croupi chez moi pendant longtemps. C'était plus rapide de te retrouver.

-Tu réalises que j'aurais pu te balancer un sortilège à la gueule ?

-Oui. Enfin honnêtement, sur le coup, je me suis pas trop posé la question. Pas trop le temps tu vois... Et puis tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Je t'ai reconnu au dernier moment. »

Draco réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de hausser les sourcils.

« Attends... Tu m'as reconnu mais tu m'as pas mis hors d'état de nuire ? Alors que tu me soupçonnes d'être un espion de je-ne-sais quelle organisation rebelle ? Tu sais que je suis innocent depuis le début en fait ! »

Harry le fit taire d'un geste de la main et se posta contre le mur, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur.

« On aura cette discussion plus tard, tu veux ? Les gars sont en train de prendre de l'avance sur moi. Il faut que je nettoie ma partie du manoir. »

Le blond soupira avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien. On commence par où ?

-On ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me tourner les pouces dehors pendant que ma seule chance d'être reconnu innocent risque sa vie à l'intérieur ?

-Quelle estime de moi... »

Mais son ton réprobateur perdit toute crédibilité quand un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Après tout, depuis le temps, il finissait par connaître son meilleur ennemi. Il retira une chaînette de son cou et la passa à Draco.

« Tu gardes ça. C'est une amulette magique. C'est bourré de sorts de protection. Bon, ouvres tes oreilles, je te fais un topo en vitesse. »

Son ton avait changé, son expression aussi. Il était sérieux et concentré et Draco l'observa avec fascination passer d'un jeune homme presque insouciant à un adulte investit dans son travail. Il faisait déjà beaucoup plus ''directeur du bureau des aurors'', mais ça, le blond ne le lui dirait probablement jamais.

« Trois étages. Les mecs passent par l'entrée arrière. Tony nettoie tout par l'arrière cuisine, Sid et Philip passent par les escaliers de service pour s'occuper du second. Je devais faire tout l'avant du rez-de-chaussé et rejoindre Tony devant les grands escalier. On devait prendre le troisième tous ensemble, c'est probablement là que se trouve le ''nid''. Pigé ?

-Oui. Mais pourquoi ''devait'' ?

-On est en retard, mais à deux, on devrait pouvoir les rattraper et arriver à faire tout dans les temps. T'as pas le temps d'apprendre le plan du manoir par cœur, du coup tu restes derrière moi et tu ne me lâches pas.

-Ça marche. Juste... Potter, la base quand on fait une mission comme ça, c'est pas la confiance ?

-Si.

-Tu me fais confiance ? »

La voix de Draco avait légèrement tremblé, à sa plus grande horreur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler son expression, essayant de camoufler à Harry l'importance que la réponse allait avoir pour lui. Et par la même occasion, il découvrait lui même à quel point il craignait et espérait à la fois ce qu'il allait entendre. Son père aurait eu honte de lui. Mais pour une fois, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Le brun se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, Draco ayant l'impression d'être littéralement lu par les yeux émeraude. Puis il sourit et tendit sa main.

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. »

Le blond inspira profondément, ayant brusquement l'impression d'être léger comme l'air. Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation.

« Draco ? On y va ?

-On y va.

-Bien. Je passe en premier, couvre moi. »

Il dégaina sa baguette et se mit en position. Malgré le danger qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes, Draco se sentait bien. Il avait un rôle à tenir, une mission à mener à bien. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cela ne le dégoûtait pas.

La concentration prit le pas sur tout le reste. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles et en même temps, il avait l'impression d'entendre chaque frémissement de l'air. L'adrénaline lui brûlait les veines. Ses jambes se mirent en marche par automatisme et il suivit le brun qui s'élançait devant lui. Aucun problème pour traverser la cour. Comme l'avaient supposé Harry et ses aurors, le 'nid' ne devait pas donner sur cette façade. L'homme qu'il avait tué était l'exception. Il priait pour qu'il n'y en ait pas trop quand même, des exceptions. Il n'aurait pas toujours la chance qu'il avait eu.

La grande porte de bois s'ouvrit sans problèmes, à la plus grande surprise de Draco. Pas de sortilège ou d'alarme de quelque genre que ce soit. Puis il remarqua l'étrange artefact que tenait son guide entre ses doigts. Vu son léger rougeoiement, ce truc était magique, et vu les sourcils froncés de Potter, il puisait sa force dans la magie du brun. Il ne savait même pas que ça existait, ce genre d'objet. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander des explications plus tard, ça l'intéressait l'air de rien. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry baissa son bras, un léger soupir de soulagement passant la barrière de ses dents. Probablement que ça devait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie.

Ils se cachèrent derrière une grande penderie en bois, laissant quelques secondes à leurs yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Un grand rai de lumière provenait d'une pièce devant eux et des voix d'hommes leur parvenaient. Potter se retourna, ayant l'air de se maudire intérieurement. Il articula quelque chose en silence en agitant la main. Draco pencha la tête avec un air interrogatif. C'était probablement comme ça que les aurors communiquaient entre eux en mission, mais lui, il n'y comprenait rien. Et avec le peu de lumière, impossible de lire sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci se retint de pousser un soupir d'énervement et se contenta de pointer successivement la baguette de Draco, la porte d'où provenaient des bruits et termina en joignant ses mains contre le côté de sa tête, comme s'il dormait. Puis il passa son pouce en travers de sa gorge et agita négativement le doigt. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le blond, attendant un signe de sa part. Il reçu un hochement de tête affirmatif, le message était passé. Il fallait juste les endormir -ou les pétrifier-, interdiction de tuer. Impossible de savoir si ça ne le concernait que lui, puisque n'étant pas auror de profession il n'avait pas de permis de tuer du ministère, ou si cela couvrait la mission entière parce qu'ils espéraient récupérer des otages à interroger. Dans tous les cas ça l'arrangeait, il n'avait pas envie de se transformer en meurtrier. Le type de la fenêtre suffisait.

Toujours par gestes, Potter indiqua à son coéquipier improvisé une zone à ''nettoyer'', lui donnant rendez vous cinq minutes plus tard.

Draco s'empressa d'obéir. Mais mis à part les hommes qu'ils avaient entendu et dont Harry se chargeait, le manoir semblait vide. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la dernière salle de sa zone, la cuisine, il tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un énorme bonhomme à moustache. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, il le pétrifia, attrapant avec difficulté son corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol pour le poser sans bruit sur le carrelage. Puis il se releva en essuyant son front -il pesait son poids l'air de rien- et rejoignit Potter.

Celui-ci l'attendait déjà, et dès qu'il aperçut Draco, il commença à avancer, obligeant l'autre à trottiner pour le rejoindre. Ils arrivaient devant l'escalier principal, là où devait les attendre Anthony. Harry s'arrêta net, son coéquipier manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Il fit un pas sur le côté en insultant le brun mentalement puis comprit. Tony était bien là. Mais par terre et inconscient.

Baguette en main, Le brun s'approcha en courant à moitié, s'empressant de vérifier son pouls. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres.

« Il est juste inconscient » Chuchota-t-il.

Puis, il regarda autour de lui et désigna une dalle plus enfoncée que les autres.

« Sûrement un piège magique. Il aura marché dessus sans faire suffisamment attention ce con. Aide moi à le déplacer, faut pas le laisser en plein milieu du hall.

-On peut parler ?

-Doucement, oui. S'il est arrivé là, c'est qu'il a fait sa part du boulot. Cet étage est vide. Allez, attrape ses pieds, on va le mettre dans l'angle là-bas. »

Ils laissèrent l'évanoui dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. C'était le protocole, il fallait continuer la mission même avec un membre de moins, mais c'était évident qu'Harry avait des réticences à l'appliquer. Anthony était particulièrement vulnérable, même caché comme ça. Finalement, après avoir lâché un léger soupir, le directeur du bureau des aurors se redressa et s'éloigna de son collègue inconscient. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de grosse pièce de monnaie et en tourna la bordure plusieurs fois, sous le regard intrigué de Draco. Sentant son incompréhension, il lui expliqua à mi-voix qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de communiquer avec le ministère. Ils utilisaient le même type de gadget en cinquième année pour se prévenir des rendez-vous secrets, lui et ses amis. Draco sentit une vague de souvenirs affluer. Oui, ça lui rappelait bien quelque chose. Il se souvenait aussi assez bien que c'était lui qui avait extorqué des informations à une des participante de ces rendez-vous, menant ensuite toute la troupe dont il était le chef jusqu'au nid des ''rebelles''. À ce moment là, il était à la demande de son père à la solde de cette espèce de crapaud, Dolores Ombrage. Le blond grimaça. Mais Harry ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, il continuait à expliquer qu'il venait de demander une aide pour un rapatriement. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils avaient une mission à mener à bien.

À peine arrivés sur le deuxième palier, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les deux autres membres de l'unité. Ils jetèrent un regard étonné à Draco mais lorsque leur patron lâcha qu'il leur expliquerai plus tard, il ne cherchèrent pas à discuter. Dans ce genre de cas, quand ils devaient agir en groupe avec vitesse et précision, il était interdit et dangereux de remettre les ordres du chef en question. Tout le monde devait marcher de concert.

Ils furent rapidement mis au courant de l'état du troisième membre de l'unité, mais froncèrent tout les deux les sourcils quand Harry leur dit qu'il avait déjà appelé du renfort pour l'évacuer. Philip sortit sa propre pièce.

« Je n'ai rien senti.

-Moi non plus. »

Sidley tourna plusieurs fois son propre gadget entre ses doigts.

« On les a pourtant vérifiés avant de venir... »

Le plus vieux se frappa le front du plat de la main, attirant tous leurs regards.

« Ils sont bien plus préparés qu'on ne le pensait. Les champs de force, le piège dans lequel est tombé Anthony, et maintenant, je vous parie que c'est un sortilège qui empêche toute communication avec l'extérieur.

-Donc le bureau ne saura pas qu'on les a appelés. » Fit Sidley, un plis soucieux se formant entre ses sourcils.

Il commençait à y avoir beaucoup d'imprévus pour une mission qui n'aurait pas dû être si difficile. Harry devait avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensé puisque, comme le géant, il venait de se tourner vers Philip avec un air interrogateur. Draco se rappela brusquement que le vieux, c'était le stratège du groupe. Pour le coup, son autorité dépassait celle de Potter puisqu'il connaissait les forces et faiblesses de son groupe mieux que son patron. Son regard froid se posa sur le blond, semblant essayer de lire en lui les réponses qu'il cherchait. Puis il hocha la tête en direction de Sidley.

« Va vérifier Anthony puis passe par l'arrière pour sortir. Une fois hors de la zone, contacte le ministère et rejoins nous le plus vite possible. »

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Je ne vais pas poser de question à ton sujet Malfoy, pour le coup, la présence d'une personne supplémentaire m'arrange. Donc nous trois, on monte au dernier étage. Comme prévu, on commence par l'aile ouest et on finit par le nid. Harry, on utilise toujours ton sort au dernier moment. »

En quelques seconde, le nouveau plan était appliqué. Sidley avait souhaité bon courage à Draco avec un clin d'œil -ce type était vraiment bizarre, mais plutôt sympa- et avait descendu les marches quatre à quatre, disparaissant rapidement de leur vue. Puis Harry s'était mis en tête, demandant au blond de le suivre de près et laissant le stratège fermer la marche. L'ambiance avait légèrement changée. Autant le début de la mission avait été d'une facilité surprenante, mis à part le moment où il avait dû sauver la mise à Potter en manquant de se prendre un avada, autant il sentait que ce qui venait serait d'un autre niveau. Sa baguette était sortie, fermement coincée entre son pouce et son index replié. La tension montait et il sentait son cœur frapper durement contre sa poitrine. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sensation, la peur mélangée à l'adrénaline. La dernière fois devait remonter à une des missions confiée par le maître de ses parents, le Mage Noir dont il ne prononçait plus le nom. Il avait eu cet ''honneur'' plusieurs fois, en ressortant toujours plus terrorisé et fragilisé. Tout en prenant ses positions à l'angle d'un mur sur l'ordre muet de Potter, Draco se promis de ne plus jamais s'embarquer dans ce genre de chose. Là, Harry comptait sur lui et c'était la seule personne qui accepterai de lever l'enquête débile qui pesait sur sa personne. Il terminerait donc ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais faire corps de nouveau avec ce frisson d'anticipation et de peur qui se répandait dans sa colonne lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Trop d'images se bousculaient dans son esprit. Les cachots noirs qui puaient la mort où le Mage Noir lui donnait ses missions, s'assurant qu'il avait bien compris en le faisant répéter chaque mot, son doigt squelettique se baladant sur la peau tremblante du gamin devant lui, l'incendie de la salle sur demande et les cris d'agonie de Crabe et Goyle, le lune qui illuminait le visage de Blaise regardant avec stupéfaction son sang quitter son corps par la plaie béante de son abdomen. Même le silence qui résonnait dans le manoir vide, alors que ses parents venaient d'être arrêtés et qu'il attendait de subir le même sort. Tout remontait. Impossible d'oublier. Un haut le cœur le pris et il se força à respirer lentement, serrant sa baguette un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Il terminerait cette mission. Pour pouvoir lever les accusations dont l'accablaient le ministère. Pour prouver qu'il était capable, une fois dans sa vie, de choisir le bon camp. Et peut-être un peu pour Potter aussi.

Il se colla contre le mur, s'approchant silencieusement de la pièce qui lui avait été assignée. Deux hommes y discutaient à voix basse. Ils étaient déjà assis sur des chaises, il n'eut qu'à envoyer deux sortilèges à la suite. Le premier type ne fit que s'affaler un peu plus, sa tête basculant en arrière. Le deuxième eut le temps de se tourner, son regard surpris fixant pendant une demie-seconde l'obscurité du couloir avant qu'il ne perde connaissance à son tour, glissant progressivement de son siège avant de se retrouver affalé sur le tapis, un bras toujours coincé dans l'accoudoir.

Draco releva la tête en sentant les regard de Potter et de son stratège. Ils le surveillaient du regard, comme s'il était un apprenti qu'il fallait protéger. Une petite voix au fond de lui souffla que c'était un peu le cas, mais ça le vexait quand même.

Ils avancèrent de concert vers la dernière zone à nettoyer. Draco sourit intérieurement, voilà qu'il se mettait à employer le vocabulaire des aurors en mission. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation désagréable qui lui retournait l'estomac, il aurait presque pu se dire qu'il était fait pour ce job.

La dernière pièce était surélevée. Une dizaines de marches y montaient, recouvertes d'un épais tapis rouge et poussiéreux. Ça les arrangeaient bien, les bruits seraient, au moins partiellement, étouffés. La porte était entrebâillée vers l'intérieur, laissant passer un rai de lumière qui s'étirait vers eux. Philip monta seul, Harry levant son bras pour que Draco ne le suive pas. Il observa le plus vieux d'entre eux se glisser silencieusement vers l'ouverture, y rester quelques secondes, l'air concentré, puis revenir, toujours sans faire un seul bruit. Il n'était peut-être pas auror pour rien ce type.

Ils battirent en retraite de quelques mètres, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être entendus s'ils chuchotaient.

« Ils sont au moins une dizaine, et certains sont très excentrés vers la gauche, près du mur. » souffla Philip avec un froncement de sourcil.

Draco redressa la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de les attirer séparément dehors ? Juste un petit truc, faut pas qu'ils se doutent d'une attaque. Si le chef est là-bas, il enverra des hommes voir ce qui se passe, mais certainement pas tout le monde. S'ils se séparent ils seront plus faciles à avoir.

-Pas bête. » sourit Harry. Mais probablement plus parce qu'il appréciait l'initiative de Draco qui commençait à vraiment s'impliquer plutôt que pour son analyse. Rapidement son air s'était rembruni.

« Mais trop dangereux. Ils ne pensent pas se faire attaquer mais se méfient quand même beaucoup trop pour ça, notre infiltrée à été claire à ce sujet.

-Donc ? »

Bizarrement, c'était Philip qui venait de poser la question, alors qu'en temps que stratège, il aurait plutôt dû être celui qui donnait les réponses. Mais là, il semblait attendre quelque chose de Potter. Et celui-ci acquiesça.

« Je vais le faire.

-Sûr ? »

Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu crispé, son aîné lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Draco les regardaient successivement sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il racontaient, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tourne vers lui.

« J'ai mis au point un sort progressif. En gros c'est une pétrification qui prend plusieurs secondes à occuper entièrement le corps de la victime. Elle ne le sent qu'au dernier moment.

-Mais pourquoi—»

Il n'y pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Philip le coupait à nouveau.

« Comme ça il a le temps de toucher tous les membres de la pièce avant que le premier ne s'effondre. Autrement, il n'aurait le temps d'en pétrifier qu'un seul avant qu'ils ne soient tous alertés par le bruit de la chute.

-Ça doit demander une énergie monstrueuse.

-Oui. Donc pendant qu'il lance son sort, tu ne le touches pas. Tu ne bouges pas. Et tu ne respires même pas en fait. »

Le pire, c'est que le vieux n'avait même pas l'air de plaisanter. Puis, sur un signe de tête de Potter, ils s'avancèrent silencieusement vers la porte. Le brun s'était placé du côté où, tout en restant caché dans l'ombre, il pouvait apercevoir le plus d'ennemis à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Draco l'observa inspirer lentement, fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer, puis fixer l'intérieur de la pièce. Avec une certaine fascination, il sentit la magie du brun se déployer à quelques centimètres de lui, l'évitant pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il pouvait presque deviner le chemin qu'elle empruntait, allant ferrer les hommes présents un à un. La tension était palpable. Une veine frémissait sur la tempe de Potter qui commençait à trembler de son effort. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais totalement accepté la suprématie de son meilleur ennemi en terme de magie, restant longtemps persuadé que sa réputation était exagérée -il n'était pas seul dans l'ordre du Phoenix tout de même-, ce dont il était spectateur à ce moment même ne pouvait que lui montrer à quel point il avait eu tort. Jamais il n'aurait pu contrôler sa magie de cette manière. Il la voyait uniquement comme une explosion brusque d'énergie dirigée par un sortilège. Potter était allé bien plus loin lui, il dirigeait le flux avec lenteur et précision, ne le laissant à aucun moment échapper à son contrôle.

Brusquement, l'expression d'Harry changea. Son poing se crispa légèrement et, le regard toujours fixé vers l'intérieur, il articula silencieusement quelque chose.

« Hors de portée »

Philip hocha la tête et leva sa baguette, montrant qu'il était prêt à passer à l'attaque. Draco s'empressa de l'imiter, même si, de là où il était, Potter ne devait pas le voir.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, il sentit nettement l'énergie magique qui commençait à vibrer se relâcher. Les hommes tombèrent les uns après les autres tandis qu'Harry donnait un grand coup de pied dans la porte, permettant brusquement au blond de voir l'intérieur. Trois personnes étaient encore debout. Le brun lança un sortilège sur le premier, Philip s'avançant à sa suite et touchant le second. Le troisième fut plus réactif, faisant volte-face en pointant sa baguette sur les aurors. Le sortilège vert fusa au moment même où les pétrifications de Potter et de Draco l'atteignirent, le projetant contre le mur et déviant son sort. Au lieu d'atteindre le directeur du bureau des aurors, il toucha son stratège en plein cœur, crépitant contre les couches de cuir et le faisant violemment partir en arrière. Les yeux écarquillés, les deux autres le virent dévaler les escaliers sans pouvoir rien faire. Les oreilles du blond bourdonnaient tellement qu'il était incapable de savoir s'il avait inventé ou non le craquement sinistre qu'avait fait la nuque de Philip en touchant le sol, en bas des marches.

« Non »

La voix d'Harry n'avait été qu'un murmure désespéré, immédiatement coupé par une voix beaucoup plus grave qui fit remonter un frisson désagréable le long de la colonne de Draco. Il l'avait déjà entendue plus d'une fois, et ça ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenirs.

« Potter... ça faisait longtemps. »

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre, fermant la porte violemment. Le blond eut le temps de comprendre deux choses : tout d'abord, ils avaient mal évalué la forme de la pièce, un renfoncement derrière l'entrée avait permis à ce type de se cacher. Ensuite, il connaissait en effet cette voix très bien. Et ces yeux jaunes, ces crocs qui dépassaient de la bouche charnue et ces longs ongles sales aussi.

« Fenrir Greyback. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Ni de lever sa baguette qu'il avait abaissée en voyant Philip dévaler les escaliers. Son air ahuri se transforma en rictus de douleur lorsque l'avada le heurta en pleine poitrine.

Draco suivit sa chute du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Ses doigts tremblaient et ses membres étaient trop lourds pour qu'il puisse bouger. Il fixa le corps immobile de Potter pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que la voix résonne de nouveau, lui faisant lever la tête.

« Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois. Toujours ce petit garçon trouillard et impressionnable. »

Le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi ce soit. Le charabia de Fenrir était couvert par la cacophonie de sa respiration erratique, de ses tremblement et des battements de son cœur qui accéléraient à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'à moitié qu'il avait été désarmé sans qu'il n'y oppose la moindre résistance.

Au milieu de la brume auditive qui le coupait de son environnement, il finit par discerner ce que la voix rocailleuse répétait pour la deuxième fois, un rictus méchant sur le visage.

« Malfoy, il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi. »

.oOo.

Je suis la reine des fins de chapitres sadiques je crois ^^'. Désolée... Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par rapport à ce que je racontais en haut, si l'évolution du style vous gêne ou pas. Et aussi, à la base, cette histoire devait être hautement yaoi (ils devaient finir ensemble quoi...). J'ai changé et je vois plus trop les choses de la même manière maintenant, mais je voudrais connaître votre avis sur la question (oui, cette partie de l'histoire est encore sujette à changer ^^').

Tchu' les gens, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous continuez à me suivre malgré mon rythme de publication de merde. Merci beaucoup.


	13. Rétablissement

**Titre : **Parce que rien n'a changé

**Auteur : **Ketchupee

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, de même pour l'univers où ils évoluent. L'histoire, ce sont mes délires personnels, la pauvre J.K.R. n'y est pour rien XD. Par contre, Sidley Demon, Antony Hawlker et Philip Schant sont à moi :3 (idem pour les apprentis et tous les gens dont le nom n'apparaît pas dans le livre).

**NdA : **Bonjour. Comme d'habitude, vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres (mais pas trop non plus quand même hein...). À priori c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je dis à priori, parce que je reviens toujours sur ce que je dis -.- donc on verra bien... Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent encore. Paillettes, licornes et arc-en-ciels sur vous les gens 3 (et désolée pour les fautes et coquilles qui traînent).

Chapitre 13 - Rétablissement

« Nan, range moi ça, j'en veux pas.

-Tony. On sait tous les deux que tu dormiras pas sans. »

Mais rien à faire, le brun se contentait de hocher négativement la tête en refusant de prendre la pilule que lui tendait l'infirmier. Celui-ci soupira, maudissant le jour où il avait choisi volontairement de rejoindre la clinique interne au bureau des aurors. Il ne tombait que sur des grandes gueules bornées, traumatisées et/ou salement amochées.

« Bon. Mais je vais te faire une infusion.

-Wu FanYu, sois maudit toi et tes sales herbes. »

L'asiatique rigola légèrement en rangeant la pilule dans une petite boite qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa blouse. Son patient avait un caractère de cochon, mais il restait un des ses meilleurs amis.

« Je mettrai du miel pour que se soit moins amer. »

Anthony, toujours assis en travers du lit d'hôpital, le remercia d'un léger sourire et suivit son infirmier du regard tandis qu'il contournait une autre zone de soins d'urgence pour arriver à son bureau et faire bouillir de l'eau à la manière moldue, avec un étrange petit engin qui faisait des bruits bizarres. Une bouilloire, lui avait expliqué l'asiatique en rigolant. Il croyait dur comme fer que cela donnait de meilleures décoctions que s'il l'avait fait avec la magie. « Il faut du temps, de la patience, de la concentration et du travail pour faire une potion curative correcte. Si tu utilises la magie, ça perd tout son sens. Les esprits en seraient peinés. » Tony n'avait jamais essayé de le contredire sur ce point, il savait bien à quel point certaines croyances étaient importantes pour FanYu. Des restes de sa culture mère qu'il n'oubliait pas malgré son occidentalisation.

Il était originaire d'une petite province au sud de Shanghai, une zone occupée par les paysans et couverte de cultures en tout genre. La population sorcière y était très peu développée et si leur existence n'était pas inconnue des moldus, ils étaient plutôt apparentés à une branche du chamanisme et tolérés modérément. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été mis à part, sa mère étant elle-même la guérisseuse de leur village. Il avait étudié les rudiments de la magie curative dans un monastère perché dans la montagne. Cela avait forgé son caractère et même des années plus tard, il restait toujours incroyablement calme, patient et maître de lui dans les pires situations. Entendant par hasard un étranger de passage parler d'une société sorcière développée et existant parallèlement à celle des moldus -il avait entendu ce terme pour la première fois à ce moment là- , il avait décidé de partir à l'aventure. Il avait vingt ans. Et dix ans plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que la façon dont il avait éduqué sa magie n'était pas ou très difficilement modifiable. Il en avait conclu que son rôle à jouer dans le monde n'impliquait ni baguette magique, ni enchantements visuellement époustouflant. Et comme pour confirmer ses théories, il n'avait été bénévole à st Mangouste que trois semaines avant d'être intégré à l'équipe médicale du bureau des aurors. Il servait autant d'urgentiste quand des patients étaient en trop mauvais état pour être transférés dans le système médical sorcier -ou que leur état devait rester secret, l'hôpital public était trop peu sûr à ce niveau là- que de psychologue.

Anthony se mit à siffloter une mélodie qu'il avait dû entendre un peu plus tôt. Il avait toujours le regard tourné vers l'infirmier, mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Avec une certaine satisfaction, FanYu le vit esquisser un sourire, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir joyeux. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. C'était bon signe, l'auror allait de mieux en mieux. Il faisait encore des cauchemars et des insomnies régulièrement, mais les potions que lui préparait consciencieusement l'asiatique réglaient en partie le problème. Plus rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé quelques mois auparavant.

La mission dont il revenait avait été une catastrophe. Tony avait été mis hors jeu dès le début à cause d'un piège magique. Sidley ayant été chargé de l'amener au dehors et d'appeler du renfort, ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur n'était qu'un énorme point d'interrogation. Et le manque de réponses n'aidait pas à surmonter le traumatisme de perdre un coéquipier, bien au contraire. À son réveil, l'auror avait été affreusement choqué par la nouvelle, la culpabilité le frappant de plein fouet quelques heures plus tard, après qu'il ait bien réalisé la situation. Il avait été placé en traitement intensif dans la clinique interne, donnant du fil à retordre à FanYu pendant les premières semaines. Ses crises de panique étaient affreusement violentes, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas assisté directement à la mort de son ami ne faisait que les amplifier. Plutôt que de lui repasser en boucle des images qu'il aurait vu, son subconscient semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui souffler toutes les hypothèses les plus affreuses qui aurait pu arriver. Au début, l'infirmier n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le mettre sous une bonne vieille morphine moldue, le faisant dormir pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. À son réveil, il semblait un peu plus calme. Mais Sidley ayant depuis longtemps raconté sa version de l'histoire, il avait entendu parler de la présence de Draco dans la mission. Sa fureur avait éclaté avec une violence qui avait effrayé FanYu, totalement impuissant devant un tel déferlement de douleur. Il avait encore dû le mettre sous traitement pour tenter ensuite de le calmer durablement avec les sorts qu'il pratiquait directement sur les esprits. Il s'était heurté à un mur de glace, les entraînements à l'occulmancie de l'auror ne l'aidant pas dans sa tâche. Mais avec une patience et une douceur infinie, il avait réussi à percer ses défenses et à calmer ses angoisses. Du moins en partie, Tony était calme -et presque vide en fait- le jour, mais il continuait à se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, couvert de sueur et les yeux exorbités.

Plus il reprenait pied avec la réalité, plus il refusait de prendre les médicaments que lui donnait FanYu, il les jugeait trop forts et avec trop d'effets secondaires. L'asiatique voyant cette remarque comme une preuve que l'auror était sur la voie du rétablissement et commençait à se projeter dans le futur -encore incertain, certes- plutôt que de ressasser ce qu'il avait ou aurait dû faire, il accepta de réduire les doses et de remplacer une partie du traitement par des décoctions dont il tenait les recettes de ses maîtres chamans. Et cela commençait à porter ses fruits. Anthony souriait à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé son caractère de cochon et son humour tranchant.

Sidley avait en apparence beaucoup mieux vécu le traumatisme, surprenant beaucoup de monde dans le département des aurors. Il avait repris les choses en main avec détermination, refusant de laisser la situation en l'état. Mais de la même manière que le monde sorcier n'était absolument pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé -ordre du ministre de la magie- absolument personne ne savait qu'il passait souvent à la clinique pour suivre au traitement du même type que celui d'Anthony et qu'il passait de longues heures avec FanYu.

Il avait été plus simple à traiter que son coéquipier pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il éprouvait le besoin constant de parler. Sans le savoir, il avait ainsi pu se défaire d'une partie de ses peur et de ses angoisses sans que l'infirmier n'ait rien d'autre à faire que l'écouter. La plupart du temps, le plus jeune ne s'adressait même pas à lui, il ne faisait que se parler à lui même en appréciant la présence rassurante de l'asiatique à ses côtés.

Le gros point noir de toute cette histoire restait Draco Malfoy. Tony jurait à tout bout de champ qu'il ferait la peau à ce traître, sa présence au moment de la mission et sa disparition avec les malfrats ne laissant aucun doute sur ses véritables intentions selon lui. Sidley restait plus réservé. Une partie de lui continuait à croire en l'amitié qu'il avait cru sentir entre lui et son patron.

Philip ne pouvait pas plus les éclairer à ce sujet là. Il resterait à jamais muet dans sa tombe et la seule chose que son portrait, maintenant accroché dans un couloir du département, avait daigné faire, c'était de soulever une paupière et d'apostropher ses coéquipiers qui le remettait droit. « Terminez la mission les enfants. ». Puis il s'était muré dans le silence, même quand Sidley profitait de la nuit et de l'absence des autres aurors pour se poster devant lui en pleurant ses regrets, même quand Tony sortait de la clinique pour lui hurler de lui dire la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé avant que FanYu ne débarque et essaie patiemment de le calmer.

La bouilloire siffla, faisant hausser un sourcil à l'auror, et l'infirmier remonta ses manches. Il plaça les herbes qu'il avait préalablement triées et traitées dans la partie supérieure d'une petite théière qu'il tenait d'un de ses maîtres et versa un peu d'eau bouillante dessus. Tony observa avec une certaine admiration la façon dont il procédait, ayant plus l'air de participer à une cérémonie religieuse que de faire une tisane. Il le regarda vider l'eau du récipient avant de le remplir à nouveau, laissant cette fois les herbes infuser plus longtemps. C'était pour enlever une partie de l'amertume, disait-il. Puis il passa plusieurs fois ses mains au dessus de la théière, psalmodiant quelque chose du bout des lèvres.

C'était toujours étonnant de le regarder faire. Il maîtrisait une magie dont la quasi totalité des sorciers du pays ignoraient l'existence. Anthony, avec l'habitude, commençait à réussir à la percevoir. Mais d'une façon générale, il ne sentait le plus souvent qu'une sorte de force apaisante émaner de son ami.

FanYu versa l'infusion dans une tasse et, avec un petit regard réprobateur à son patient, il y rajouta une cuillère de miel. C'était une aberration à ses yeux mais Tony refusait de la boire autrement. C'était bien trop amer selon lui. Les anglais aimaient vraiment beaucoup trop le sucre.

« Merci vieux. »

Anthony s'était remis à l'appeler comme ça. Une façon affectueuse de lui rappeler qu'il avait dépassé la trentaine. Mais si l'auror recommençait à taquiner les gens, c'était qu'il était presque guéri. Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais l'être totalement, mais bientôt il pourrait reprendre le travail. Il avait déjà recommencé à s'entraîner, pestant comme jamais quand il avait découvert que la plupart de ses muscles s'étaient engourdis et que Sidley pouvait lever plus de poids que lui, décidant le ré-inverser la tendance immédiatement.

Au moment où FanYu allait s'asseoir à côté de son ami après lui avoir donné sa tasse, une machine bipa derrière eux. Il échangèrent un regard et l'asiatique s'excusa d'un signe de tête. Ses pas claquèrent sur le dallage et il disparut derrière les grands rideaux blancs qui isolaient une partie de la pièce.

.oOo.

Plic. Plic. Plic. Il avait dû pleuvoir sacrément fort. La grande pièce suintait l'humidité, des gouttelettes se faufilant entre les grosses pierres murale pour s'écraser sur le sol dans un petit bruit affreusement répétitif.

Draco passa une main tremblante -de fatigue, d'anxiété, d'énervement, il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence- sur son visage, notant avec une pointe d'irritation qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de se raser.

La discussion que lui avait promis Greyback n'avait finalement jamais eu lieu. Il s'était fait balancer sans ménagement dans une cave qui servait de cachot pendant que le loup-garou hurlait à ses sous-fifres d'aller chercher les pétrifiés et de lui ramener le corps de Potter avant l'arrivée de renforts aurors. Le blond était resté l'oreille collée contre la porte, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il avait entendu un homme se faire violemment traiter d'incapable. Harry avait été trouvé par les siens à temps. Mais est-ce que cela faisait une si grande différence ? Il avait vu son corps s'effondrer devant lui. Ces quelques secondes se jouaient en boucle contre sa rétine dès qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux, l'empêchant de dormir.

Il gratta nerveusement ses joues irritées et fronça les sourcils en sentant son ventre grogner. Les types qui étaient censé le nourrir -ou tout du moins le garder en vie- avaient tendance à oublier l'heure du repas. Parfois ils ne s'en rappelaient que le lendemain. Draco avait pris l'habitude de cacher une partie de ce qu'on lui donnait pour pouvoir le manger progressivement.

Greyback l'avait oublié, apparemment. Il était resté enfermé là pendant tellement de temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à déterminer quel jour -voire quel mois- était en train de s'écouler. Il n'avait pas réclamé à le voir non plus, tombant dans un mutisme choqué dès que la lourde porte de la cave s'était refermée sur lui. Potter était mort sous ses yeux. Impossible. Pas Potter. Potter ne mourrait pas. Le refus, le doute, la peur et la douleur avaient tournés en boucle dans ses entrailles, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Puis, au bout de nombreuses heures, il avait fini par fixer son regard hagard sur le mur vide qui lui faisait face. Il ne le reverrait plus. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas bourré de paille qui allait lui servir de lit, ses joues froides ne sentant quasiment pas les larmes qui roulaient sur sa peau.

Avec un dernier sursaut de volonté, il avait fui l'humidité du sol en utilisant les draps du lit pour se fabriquer une sorte de hamac accrochés aux poutres apparentes du plafond. Puis il s'était roulé comme il pouvait dans la seule couverture à sa disposition pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Ses geôliers n'accordaient aucune importance à son état. En plus d'un repas irrégulier et de son maigre couchage, sa prison contenait des toilettes moyenâgeux, composés d'une simple pierre trouée dans un renfoncement du mur et donnant directement sur une fosse. Il avait également le droit, deux fois par semaine, à une bassine d'eau tiède pour se laver. En conclusion, sa pièce puait, il était sale et passait son temps à grelotter.

Draco s'était muré dans ses pensées, comme une sorte d'ultime protection face à la réalité. Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son hibernation.

Deux jours auparavant, le nom de Potter prononcé par des hommes qui passaient juste au dessus de sa tête, dans ce qu'il avait deviné être une sorte de salle commune, avait attiré son attention. Et moins d'une heure après, il avait capté une discussion qu'il avait écouté les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant. Des types qui râlaient. En soit, ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il entendait d'habitude, mais là, leur sujet n'était ni leur paie, ni leurs conditions de travail, du moins pas directement. Ils parlaient des aurors et des moyens qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. De leur organisation, de leur terrains d'entraînements, de leurs protections magiques, les plus chères et performantes du marché. Tout le monde n'y avait pas droit, seulement les plus hauts gradés, mais à cause de ça, eux, les rebelles se trouvaient face à des cibles quasiment invulnérables. Le nom de Sidley Demon revint plusieurs fois, ses protections ayant apparemment atténué un sort au point de lui éviter la mort.

Draco était resté la bouche ouverte, le cerveau en ébullition et le cœur battant. Les protections. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il s'était mis à faire les cents pas, ses semelles claquant sur les grosses pierres humides. Est-ce que Potter portait les siennes ? Il avait quoi ce jour là ? Et le vieux ? Il avait une sorte de carapace de cuir sur le dos à ce moment. Draco, les yeux fermés avait essayé de détailler chaque élément que sa mémoire voulait bien lui montrer. Mais l'angle que formait le cou et les épaules de Philip ne pouvait présager rien de bon. Le blond avait de nouveau sentit le froid s'emparer de ses entrailles avant de relever brusquement la tête, concluant à voix haute.

« La chute. » La chute l'aurait tué, lui brisant la nuque. Le vieux n'était pas forcement mort du sortilège, il avait peut être simplement été envoyé en arrière par la violence du choc.

Et Harry ? Il ne portait pas de protections visibles, mais Sidley et Anthony non plus. Est-ce que la couche supérieure de ses vêtements les cachait ? Brusquement, Draco porta les doigts à son cou, sortant en tremblant légèrement ce que ses geôliers n'avaient pas pensé à lui retirer. Le pendentif que lui avait donné le brun était resté caché sous son pull tout ce temps. Il le caressa du bout de l'ongle, observant ses reflets irisés avec fascination. Mais si Potter lui avait donné ça, il portait quoi, lui ? Il n'était pas con au point de lui laisser sa seule protection. Et c'était le directeur du bureau des aurors, il était forcement équipé comme il le fallait. Et pourquoi les sous-fifres de Greyback auraient parlé de lui si... S'il...

Draco respira profondément. Un nouveau souffle de vie s'était insufflé en lui, porté par une certitude auquel il refusait de douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Harry était vivant. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il était au cœur de la base ennemie après tout. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait sortir de cette cellule.

Pour la énième fois, Il gratta le poil dru qui avait poussé sur ses joues. Et quand, après de longues heures d'attentes, son geôlier vint enfin lui servir son repas, il eu la surprise de trouver son prisonnier debout, et non prostré sur sa couchette. Le regard gris se planta sur lui et une voix rendue grave par son silence s'éleva.

« Dis à ton maître que nous étions censés avoir une discussion. J'en ai plus que marre d'attendre. »

Après un con quart d'heure d'attente, une bassine d'eau chaude lui fut apportée ainsi que, une fois n'est pas coutume, de quoi se raser. Le tout accompagné d'une remarque cinglante de son geôlier, comme quoi il puait trop pour rencontrer le maître. Draco ricana.

« C'est un loup-garou, l'odeur ne devrait pas le déranger tant que ça, il est habitué. À moins qu'il ne commence à avoir des goûts de luxe ? Dans ce cas là, il devrait peut-être changer de QG. » Lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

L'homme le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse de celui qu'il considérait encore quinze minutes auparavant comme une larve sans volonté.

Draco devina sans peine ce qu'il était en train de penser et serra les dents. Il s'était complètement laissé aller. Il était temps qu'il reprenne sa place.

.oOo.

Harry souffla en levant les yeux aux ciel. Depuis le moment où ses yeux s'étaient ouvert, la brume blanche se faisant progressivement remplacer par le plafond de l'infirmerie des aurors, Anthony ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle. Enfin, façon de parler, au début il avait la strict interdiction de quitter son lit et de toute façon il en aurait été bien incapable. Son ami avait donc quasiment élu domicile dans cette pièce blanche, exaspérant FanYu qui détestait être surveillé quand il travaillait.

« Tony, je sais tenir mon bol tout seul tu sais. »

L'auror se recula, vexé, en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Harry avala avec une grimace le contenu du récipient. S'il y avait bien une chose commune aux mondes sorcier et moldu, c'était bien le goût infect des médicaments. Il se rappelait plutôt bien la fois où l'oncle Vernon il en avait fait prendre un de force par peur qu'il ne contamine Duddley avec sa mauvaise grippe.

Il tendit le bol vide à Anthony, le laissant la poser sur une table où FanYu viendrait le récupérer. Vu qu'il pouvait, depuis deux petites semaines sortir de son lit, il aurait très bien pu le faire tout seul, mais cela faisait plaisir à son auror de s'occuper de lui. Il se sentait utile. Heureusement qu'il s'était remis à travailler celui là, parce que l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre aurait été absolument insupportable. Pas qu'il soit méchant, juste beaucoup trop mère poule.

Mais c'était un peu compréhensible. Pendant que lui restait dans un coma profond, Tony s'était rongé les sang à n'en plus finir. FanYu lui avait fait un rapide compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses cinq mois d'absence. Il lui avait patiemment expliqué dans quel état les renforts les avaient retrouvés, mettant un certain temps avant de lui avouer la mort de Philip, la façon dont ils l'avaient cru perdu également avant que l'asiatique ne décrète qu'il y avait encore une chance de le sauver. Puis il l'avait plongé dans un coma artificiel dont il ne s'était réveillé que trois semaines et demi-plus tôt.

Il était, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, un miraculé. L'avada qui aurait dû le tuer avait été en partie absorbé par ses protections. En partie seulement, elles avaient été littéralement réduites en cendre sous la violence de l'impact. Le reste l'avait touché mais pour une raison inconnue, son cœur avait continué à battre. FanYu avait avancé que s'était probablement sa propre magie qui l'avait protégé, se faisant rire au nez par quelques membres du département des aurors qui ne croyaient qu'assez peu à sa vision de la magie. Pour eux, c'était un outil. Pour l'asiatique, c'était un flux qui pouvait avoir sa propre volonté. Quelle que soit l'hypothèse la plus juste, Harry était vivant. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle difficulté il jetait le moindre petit sortilège, comme sa magie était... courbaturée. Ou engourdie, au choix. Cela le renforçait dans sa conviction : son infirmier connaissait bien mieux la nature même de la magie que l'ensemble des aurors sous ses ordres.

FanYu lui avait demandé de limiter au strict minimum son utilisation de sortilèges pour le moment, son cœur était selon l'infirmier encore bien trop fragile pour qu'il se permette de brûler trop d'énergie pour rien. Même s'il ne l'avait dit qu'à demi-mots, il craignait que l'état d'Harry ne revienne jamais totalement à la normale. Il risquait de garder à vie une fragilité. Mais le directeur du bureau des aurors était bien décidé à reprendre les rênes de la mission qu'il avait laissé en plan dès qu'il s'en jugerait capable. En attendant, il faisait confiance à sa meilleure unité.

« Comment ça se passe pour Sidley ?

-Il se démerde. Il est solide ce gamin. Il a eu chaud y'a pas longtemps mais maintenant il fait gaffe. Je te jure qu'il a enfin compris l'utilité de toutes ces fichues protections.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et toi, ça va ? »

Anthony sembla pris au dépourvu par la question. Il hésita une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

« On fait comme on peut. J'ai été entraîné. Mais ça fait bizarre de ne plus entendre Philip nous remonter les bretelles dès qu'on fait un truc de travers. »

Harry acquiesça. Lui aussi soufrait de l'absence de leur aîné. Dès qu'il avait pu, il était allé devant le portrait de son ami. Mais il était resté silencieux et les yeux clos. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux ainsi. Comme l'avait expliqué FanYu à Sidley, c'était une manière de leur permettre de faire leur deuil. S'il avait été trop présent, ils se seraient attaché à ce qu'il n'était, en fin de compte, qu'un substitut, un simple tableau.

« On est sur les traces de ces connards. Ils vont payer, tu verras. »

Harry lui jeta un regard de travers et Tony souffla avec une légère grimace.

« Ils finiront sous les barreaux je veux dire, évidement que je vais pas aller contre nos principe. »

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Les envoyer six pieds sous terre ne lui aurait pas déplu. Mais il se retint de l'ajouter. Son boss était encore dans un état fragile, pas la peine de commencer une dispute pour une connerie. Mais à ce sujet, ils avaient tendance à se bouffer le nez de moins en moins souvent ces temps-ci. C'était loin des jours qui avaient suivis le réveil d'Harry... D'un commun accord, ils ne prononçaient même plus le nom de Draco quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Anthony avait été atterré de voir que, même après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passé, Harry continuait à faire confiance à ce sale rejeton de mangemort. Ça avait donné lieu à quelques violentes altercations qui s'étaient finies en silence buté pendant plusieurs jours. Puis FanYu était allé le remettre à sa place, lui expliquant avec un air menaçant que s'il continuait à fatiguer le cœur du directeur du bureau, il s'occuperait lui même de son cas. L'asiatique ne s'énervait jamais et le voir pour la première fois adopter ce ton meurtrier avait calmé Tony dans la seconde. Il restait toujours aussi persuadé de la trahison de Malfoy -mais quelle trahison ? Il n'avait jamais été de leur côté- et comptait bien convaincre Harry. Il attendrait juste que son état se soit amélioré.

Ce qui l'irritait aussi était l'absence de soutien de la part de Sidley, comme si lui aussi pouvait décemment croire en l'innocence de ce type.

L'ambiance restait tendue entre lui et Harry, alternant entre un manque de patience et une tendance à râler sur tout ce que pourrait faire l'autre et de brusques démonstrations d'affection.

Quand il était allé en parler à FanYu, celui-ci lui avait rit au nez avant de le traîner devant le lit d'hôpital d'Harry et de leur demander de se calmer. Il leur avait expliqué que le choc et la peur de la perte que Tony avait vécu ainsi que la sensation de perte de repère de son patron due à ses cinq mois de coma les rendaient forcement un peu instables, mais qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de se comporter en vieux couple. Sidley, qui entrait à ce moment là, avait éclaté de rire et avait dû se retenir de serrer l'asiatique dans ses bras.

Depuis, ça allait un peu mieux. Harry pouvait se lever sans aide et lui avait repris une masse musculaire presque semblable à celle qu'il avait avant ses crises. Il s'entraînait régulièrement avec son coéquipier tout en surveillant de loin l'avancée de toutes les unités d'aurors qui avaient été mise en urgence sur la mission.

« Tony. »

L'intéressé releva la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage, il n'avait pas eu conscience de partir dans ses pensées.

« Tu devrais penser à décompresser un peu toi aussi.

-On peut pas dire que je travaille beaucoup.

-Tu passes ta vie à t'entraîner et à me materner. En gros tu passes ta vie au bureau. »

Anthony se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les jambes en hochant la tête.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu, t'amuser. Tu devrais voir quelqu'un. »

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge de son auror.

« Je suis sérieux Tony. C'est mauvais pour tes nerfs de rester tout le temps ici. »

Le plus vieux sembla envisager la possibilité sérieusement pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est triste d'aller boire tout seul.

-Emmène Sidley. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il veut te montrer un pub qu'il a découvert où, je cite, il y a plein de belles nanas, mais il n'ose pas.

-Depuis quand Sidley ose pas me dire un truc ?

-Depuis que tu as un caractère de cochon h24 et que tu t'énerves pour rien. »

Anthony leva légèrement le nez, vexé, puis voyant le grand sourire taquin qu'Harry essayait désespérément de cacher, il se détendit, admettant finalement qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

« Je lui proposerai. Mais toi, ça va aller ? »

Il se maudit d'avoir posé la question à la seconde où elle sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Le brun lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-blasé.

« Je suis grand Tony. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Et puis j'ai enfin obtenu l'autorisation du ministre de la magie pour qu'Hermione et Ron viennent me voir, je serais pas seul longtemps.

-Je vois. En fait t'essaie juste de te débarrasser de moi. »

Sidley, qui entrait à ce moment là, s'arrêta net, craignant de débarquer en pleine dispute. Mais le rire des deux aurors le fit souffler de soulagement, annonçant sa présence par la même occasion. Ils étaient juste en train de se chercher, comme avant. Anthony se retourna.

« Il paraît que t'as un bar sympa à me montrer...

-Ah euh... Ouais. Ouais, un pub cool. SI t'as le temps, un de ces quatre...

-Ce soir ? »

Sildey ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, les sourcils levés, puis il hocha vivement la tête.

« Ouais, carrément !

-Sid, j'ai toujours eu un caractère de merde, pas vrai ? »

L'autre le regarda pendant quelques secondes, légèrement interloqué, puis un sourire dévoila ses dents.

« Plutôt oui.

-Bon bah donc ça a pas changé. Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes. Enfin pas plus qu'avant. »

Le grand noir mit encore un moment à répondre, clignant des yeux des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis brusquement, il désigna la porte.

« Cool. Dans ce cas là je peux te dire de te grouiller d'aller te rendre présentable. Tes fringues d'entraînement méritent de passer à la machine et une tornade est passée sur ta tête. Là, tu servirais même pas de faire-valoir, tu ferais juste fuir les demoiselles. À toute à l'heure mon petit Tony ! »

Et il s'en alla en sifflotant, oubliant totalement la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à l'infirmerie à l'origine.

Harry attendit qu'il soit parti avant de partir dans un fou-rire monumental sous l'œil blasé de son auror.

« Quel petit con...

-Vous êtes des coéquipiers assortis. J'hésite entre te dire que finalement, t'aurais peut-être pas dû lui donner aussi ouvertement le droit de te chambrer ou que je suis fier que tu ais remis les choses à plat aussi facilement avec lui.

-J'hésite à te répondre que moi aussi, je pense que j'aurai pas dû. Et que je tu peux aller te faire voir, t'es pas ma mère. Mais merci, je suis content aussi.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer. T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je resterai pas seul longtemps. »

Anthony hocha la tête puis il serra affectueusement l'épaule d'Harry entre ses doigts avant de s'en aller.

En effet, moins d'une heure plus tard, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il reconnu celle de Ron qui râlait à cause du dixième contrôle qu'on leur faisait subir et disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu le bureau des aurors aussi inaccessible. Ce à quoi la voix douce d'Hermione lui fit remarquer que c'était la toute première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

Puis une tête rousse passa la porte.

« Harry ! »

Passant habilement entre le mur et son petit-ami, la jeune fille se rua sur le brun, hésitant une seconde devant le lit. Avec un sourire, Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il était fatigué et faible, mais pas en sucre, et il lui ouvrit ses bras. Un soupir de soulagement quitta les lèvres d'Hermione et elle l'étreignit avec force. Ron suivit juste après, évitant pour une fois d'accompagner sa démonstration d'affection de grandes tapes dans le dos.

« On a eu tellement peur... »

Mais la jeune fille fut coupée par son sac qui s'agitait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée et souffla :

« On nous a soumis à pleins de restrictions au niveau de ce qu'on apportait, est-ce que c'est parce que tu risques plus facilement d'être contaminé par un virus ?

-Nan, c'est mon cœur qui est faible, mais mon système immunitaire va bien. C'est juste complètement le bazar depuis l'accident. Les affaires reprennent leurs cours, mais le ministre à exigé une surveillance accrue dans tout le département. »

Hermione eu l'air soulagée.

« Ouf. Donc je peux la faire sortir. La pauvre, j'ai dû la changer en rouge à lèvre pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas refuser par la sécurité. »

Et à la seconde où elle ouvrit son sac à main, une boule de plume jaillit vers l'extérieur, lâchant une série de piaillements furieux. Puis elle fondit sur Harry et, s'accrochant au col de son pull, elle se roula en boule dans le creux de son cou, un ronronnement s'échappant de son bec à demi-ouvert.

Son maître lui grattouilla la tête du bout des doigts avec un air ravi.

« Je savais pas où elle était, je pensais qu'elle était avec Effie à la maison...

-Elle a débarqué chez nous complètement affolée. En remettant les pièces du puzzle en place après coup, on en est venu à la conclusion que c'était pile au moment où... Où tu t'es pris ce sortilège. »

Ron continua, prenant le relais après sa petite-amie.

« Peu de temps après qu'Archi ait débarqué, on est allé voir chez toi. Effie nous a dit que tu étais en mission. C'est là qu'on a commencé à s'inquiéter. Mais il a fallu une bonne semaine pour que ton collègue Sidley nous contacte. Il a nous a expliqué honnêtement que ton état était grave mais que les médecins pensaient que tu t'en sortirais. Et il nous a demandé de garder le silence sur cette affaire, en nous révélant ça, il allait déjà à l'encontre des règles de silence que le ministère avait imposé. »

Harry soupira et se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Les deux autres ne purent que remarquer à quel point être allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, clairement épuisé, lui donnait l'air d'avoir vieillit de plusieurs années.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. »

Hermione s'empressa d'attraper sa main.

« Harry, ne dis pas de bêtises voyons. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ton métier est dangereux et nous le savons bien...

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre vieux. »

Le rouquin fit le tour du lit pour s'installer sur la chaise vide à côté de son meilleur ami. Harry lui tendit sa main et, presque maladroitement, il la serra dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux. Je serais rapidement sur pieds d'après FanYu. Ma magie m'aide à guérir et plus je me rétablis plus ma magie se reconstruit. Donc ça va de plus en plus vite.

-Tu ne garderas pas de séquelles ? »

Le brun soupira en croisant le regard de son amie.

« Si. Mon cœur restera plus fragile. Donc si je me prends un autre avada de front, même avec des protections, je ne me relèverai pas. Mais c'est valable pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'est un miracle que je m'en sois sorti.

-Tu t'es pris un avada de front ? »

Le couple le regardait, les yeux ronds. Clairement, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Après avoir hoché affirmativement la tête, Harry entreprit de tout leur raconter, passant rapidement sur le début de leur enquête pour ensuite expliquer plus en détail l'assaut du manoir. Il ignora le regard étonné d'Hermione et le froncement de sourcil de Ron quand il évoqua l'arrivée de Draco et la façon dont il lui avait sauvé la mise. Puis il retraça tout leur parcours, sa voix tremblant légèrement quand il évoqua la chute de Philip.

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes de plus quand il eu terminé, le rouquin étant le premier à le briser.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? À Malfoy. »

Harry se posa la question, le nez légèrement en l'air. Il sentit Archimède étirer une aile avant de se réinstaller correctement.

« Oui. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que je réchapperai de ce sortilège et si Draco avait voulu me tuer, il aurait eu largement le temps de le faire avant. Il a eu pas mal de bonnes occasions. Le soir de Noël par exemple—

-Tu étais avec lui le soir de Noël ? »

Devant les yeux ébahis de son meilleur ami, le brun hocha la tête.

« J'ai quitté le terrier parce que je venais d'apprendre la mort d'une apprentie dont j'avais la responsabilité. Je l'avais placée dans une unité en Irlande du Nord en pensant qu'elle était prête. J'avais besoin d'être seul après ça. Je... J'ai un peu crisé. Archi a dû le sentir et comme elle était chez lui à ce moment là, elle l'a traîné de force jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais. Il m'a trouvé dans la neige, dans un état lamentable. Je l'avais même pas entendu arriver. S'il avait voulu me faire du mal, ça aurait été facile. En plus personne d'autre ne savais où j'étais. »

La voix douce d'Hermione l'incita à continuer.

« Il t'a parlé ?

-Il a essayé de me remonter le moral à sa manière. Puis il m'a ramené chez lui et on a passé le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée à parler. On a un peu fait cramer le repas, mais c'était chouette. Il y a quelques sujets qui restent tendus, évidement, il vaut mieux les éviter... »

Ron restait muet. Sa petite-amie, elle, souriait légèrement.

« C'est un peu... inattendu. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Vous avez des caractères qui s'accordent bien maintenant qu'il n'a plus l'épée de Damoclès qu'étaient sa famille et Voldemort au dessus de sa tête.

-T'es pote avec Malfoy. »

Le rouquin venait de lâcher ça avec un air indéchiffrable. Hermione essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon. Leur meilleur ami était en mauvais état, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en le faisant culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont il n'avait définitivement pas à se sentir coupable.

« J'imagine qu'il a dû changer depuis le temps, hein Harry ?

-Oui. C'est toujours un petit con parfois. Souvent. Mais il se dévoile un peu plus. Il est loin d'être insensible et inhumain. »

Rapidement, la conversation dériva sur autre chose. Ils discutèrent longtemps et le couple ne se décida à partir qu'au moment où Harry lâcha un énorme bâillement, ses yeux papillonnants de fatigue. Ils l'étreignirent une dernière fois et, après qu'Hermione lui ait fichu un coup de coude dans les côtes, le rouquin se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Si tu dis que Malfoy a changé, je veux bien te croire. Je pourrais pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'il a fait. Et tout ce qu'il a dit sur ma famille. Mais si d'une manière où d'une autre cette relation te convient, bah... c'est cool.

-Merci Ron. »

Avec un dernier sourire, la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et sourit à son petit-ami.

« Tu es plus mature que ce que je pensais Ronald.

-Hey ! Tu croyais que j'étais un gamin ?

-Tu es un gamin. »

Elle lui fit un sourire taquin avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis contente que tu ais dit à Harry que tu n'étais pas contre son amitié avec Draco. Ça lui aurait fait mal.

-Je suis quand même un peu dubitatif. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et s'accrochèrent fermement aux barres pour ne pas se retrouver par terre.

« Moi ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Draco peut sembler froid mais il a du coup une espèce de stabilité qui doit être rassurante. Et Harry a beau avoir l'air fort, il a besoin d'être rassuré. C'est peut-être l'élu et le héros de la guerre, mais il porte quand même beaucoup sur ses épaules. Draco a cette manière de décrédibiliser son rôle et de le traiter comme n'importe qui d'autre... Du coup pas besoin de jouer de rôle devant lui, Harry peut se laisser un peu aller. En plus je suis sûre que quand il le rassure ou s'occupe de lui, il doit être lui-même gêné. Il ne risque pas de faire preuve de pitié. »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement. Il était toujours un peu soufflé par la capacité d'analyse de sa compagne, même après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés. Et sa théorie tenait debout. Ça expliquait même certaines choses qui ne lui semblaient pas très claires à lui.

« En plus je pense que ça lui fait du bien de s'investir dans une relation en dehors du travail. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait ça depuis que lui et Ginny se soient séparés. »

Le rouquin tiqua.

« Ouais... C'était pas franchement pareil quand même hein, il sortait avec Ginny, c'était pas juste une amie. »

À cela Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement en avançant à ses côtés.

Juste avant d'atteindre les cheminettes, Ron se frappa le front.

« On a laissé Archimède en haut !

-Elle sera mieux avec son maître et ça lui fera de la compagnie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que personne n'osera venir lui reprocher de l'avoir faite entrer sans l'accord du ministre. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter et ils risqueraient de se faire chasser par un Anthony en colère. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Harry leur avait parlé du comportement de l'auror et, le connaissant un peu, ils n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer à quel point son coté mère poule devait ressortir dans un moment pareil.

Ron laissa rentrer sa petite-amie en premier dans la cheminée puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verdâtre.

.oOo.

Yo~ Vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais tué mon personnage principal ?

Bon en tout cas vous avez l'air d'être une majorité à vouloir que ça ne se termine pas seulement en amitié et je vous comprends un peu (c'est pas comme si les plus vieux lecteurs attendaient qu'ils finissent ensemble depuis... 4 ans ? Mais presque).

Draco est assez peu présent dans ce chapitre mais je pense que c'est suffisant pour voir qu'il ne va pas se laisser faire. Retour de super-Malfoy en perspective :)

Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à commenter. Poutoux pour tout le monde.


End file.
